Prince Ash
by raychiu
Summary: A story of Ash's betrayal, but what the traitors don't know is that Ash has secretly splits himself as he is also the prince.
1. The Betrayal (Edited)

The Betrayal

Ash goes back to his house in Pallet Town, he is in a devastated mood, since he lost the Alola League to his rival named Gladion.

"Pikachu, I am not a good trainer, am I?" Ash asks his buddy gloomily.

Pikachu looks at him with shock. "I know what you are feeling, I have been traveling for 7 years, but I never won a league…"

"Pika…" Pikachu says.

As he opens the door, they see Professor Oak and his other travel companions sitting inside the living room., but he doesn't see his mother. Ash asks, "Hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

Misty says, "Ash, we need to talk to you."

"Um... Okay, about what?"

"About you giving up this stupid dream!" Iris says.

"Uh... what now?"

"You heard her Ash, you need to give up this stupid dream of yours!" says May. "You need to realize it will never happen!" Ash is shocked about their words.

"Wait, what? What is going on?"

"For starters, you have been dragging us with you to do some sort of saving the world, and it almost cost our lives." Dawn says.

"And then giving you 7 attempts of league and you can't even win them!" Max says.

"I can't believe that I look up to you!" Bonnie says.

"And you have always been the reason that my machine explodes." Clemont says.

"I have been regretting to kiss you at the escalator!" Serena says.

"And you have been causing us trouble at Alola." Kiawe says as all the classmates and Gladion nods.

"Excuse me! It isn't my fault that all of this happened!" Ash says. "Professor, you don't agree with them, do you?"

Professor Oak says, "I am afraid that they are right, you have failed to be a trainer."

"Professor?!" Ash says in shock.

"Now Ash, I don't this to end on a bad note, but if you refuse to comply, I'll send a report to every regional professor stating that you abuse your Pokémon." Oak states.

"You wouldn't DARE!" Ash is now furious that Professor Oak will try to abuse his power.

"I'm afraid I will if you can't comply. And I'm sure everyone here will be glad to back it up." Ash is shaking, rage building. His rage came to the point that it manifested itself in the form of a blood red aura that surrounded his person, causing the traitors, both people and Pokémon, to take step back. Ash glared at them all, his eyes glowing an angry red.

"How Dare You!" Ash says as a beam of light comes from outside and hit them, sending them backwards.

"Hyper Beam?" The traitors are shocked. Then every one of Ash's Pokemon rushes into the house, starting to protect their trainer.

"Professor, I thought they all agree with us!" Misty says.

Ash smirks and says, "Do you seriously think you can break the bond between me and my Pokemon? Then you are wrong! Now I'll give you a chance. Who still believes in me?"

Just then, Lillie walks towards Ash, causing everyone to get shock.

"Lillie, what are you doing? Get back here!" Gladion says.

"No! I believe in Ash, and I can't believe that you will do this to him!" Lillie yells back.

"Everyone! Attack them!" Brock yells as they send out their Pokemon and fire the attacks, but a Shield covers the two trainers and then the Traitors are sent flying out the house.

When all the traitors are out the house, the house, along with Ash and Lillie as well as the rest of the Pokemon are gone. Then a voice says, "You have made a terrible mistake, our chosen one will get his revenge and you will be crying for mercy."

The rest of the traitors are just standing there, thinking what just happened.

Ash, Lillie and his Pokemon are now in the house, Ash is still hugging Lillie as their eyes are closed. But then they notice that there are no attacks coming for them and nobody is inside the room except them.

"What just happened?" Lillie asks.

"I have no idea." Ash says as they both look around, only to see everything different outside.

"Wait, this isn't Pallet Town. What is going on?" Ash says in surprise.

"I made it happened." Delia comes inside the room.

"Mom!" He hugs her and then he asks, "But where are we and how are we here?"

Delia says, "Ash, Lillie, this is the Sevestar Region, a new region that is made 7 years ago."

"What?" Lillie asks. "A new region? But how?"

Delia then closes her eyes and then glows, the one who appears in front of them isn't a person but a Pokemon that they are shocked to see.

"Arceus..." Ash says. "Mom? You are an Arceus?"

Delia smiles, "Surprised? Yes. I am an Arceus, and you are also one as well."

Ash and the others are shocked. Ash asks, "But how come I didn't feel it?"

"Because we are here." Another Ash and Lillie come inside the room, much to everyone's shock.

"What? You are...me?" Ash asks in shock.

"And me too?" Lillie asks.

The other Ash says, "I am a part of you that is split from your body. My Pokemon are also your Pokemon that is also spilt from their body as well."

The other Lillie says, "We have been traveling as Red and White."

Ash and Lillie are shocked. "Red is the Champion of the 7 regions...wait, I am Red?" Ash asks as all his Pokemon is shocked.

"And White is Red's companion throughout the seven leagues. You two are said to be the greatest couple in the history..." Lillie says.

"Yes." The other Lillie says. "But for the champion, in fact, he is the 14 region champion."

"By the way, how come my soul also splits? Does that mean I am an Arceus, too?" Lillie asks.

"Not really." The other Ash says. "You are a Legendary called Switype. It is like Arceus, but her duty is to create humans. Ms. Lusamine is also a Switype. So she also knew it."

"My Mother knew this the whole time?" Lillie feels a little shock that she will hide the fact from her.

Delia says, "Now that you know the truth, Ash, Lillie. I guess it is time to embrace your original selves."

Ash and Lillie nod and touch themselves, they glow white as they are becoming as one. And due to Ash absorbs himself, the Pokemon he has also glow and some of them gain the powers of the Champion, while some of them fuse with the other Pokemon like Greninja, Meganium or others.

Memories are like waves as they rush to their minds, the memories of Red and White are now playing like a VR in their minds. After an hour, it stops as Ash says, "So now I have all of Ash's memories. Wow, we have been though a lot..."

Lillie says, "Yeah, and I can't believe that we have been through a lot of dates in the Vigorate Region."

Delia says, "It is great to see you remember all the stuff you have been through. The rest of your Elite 4 are waiting for you outside."

Ash says, "Sure. Mother."

As Ash and Lillie walk outside, 3 people come to Ash and Lillie.

"Hey, Brother. How are you feeling?" The boy asks.

"I am fine, Mark." Ash says.

"Yeah, it is weird to finally become one again." Lillie says.

Eve says, "Well, that is good news. But there is something that you need to know."

She takes out the laptop and then types the computer, they see the news in the front page. Professor Oak has been spreading the lies of Ash being a Pokemon abuser and the kidnapper of Lillie. Ash is trembling as he looks at the news.

"How dare he...I know he is a well-known Professor. But to abuse his powers..." Drandon says.

"Yeah, it is a good thing that you have warned the whole 7 regions of the southern hemisphere." Mark says.

Delia says, "Ash, why don't we go to the Champion Meeting with me?"

Ash says, "Sure. But we need evidence to prove my fake self."

Lillie says, "That won't be a problem, with Celebi's help, we had already recorded it." She takes out the camera.

"Good." Ash says. "Now Mother, we should go." Delia nods as they leave to the PLA HQ.

* * *

In the conference room, Goodshow asks, "So is everyone here?"

"Red and Aurora haven't come yet." Lance says.

"I wonder what takes them so long..." Diantha says.

"We are here." Ash and Delia walks into the room as they all greet them.

"Red, Aurora, it is nice to see you again." Cynthia says.

"Likewise." Ash says. "So what is this meeting about?"

Goodshow says, "Now that you are here, we can talk about it."

He then shows the photos about the injured Pokemon and the drugs, he says, "As you know, Professor Oak has made an announcement that our favourite trainer, Ash Ketchum, has done something like abusing Pokemon and kidnapping the daughter of the Aether Foundation's President. I want to know, do any of you believe that Ash will do this?"

Wallace says, "When I saw him back at the Wallace Cup, he has shown his love to his Pokemon."

Cynthia says, "Indeed. He also stayed at my villa and he didn't abuse his Pokemon."

Diantha says, "When I battled him, I can also feel the bond. There is no way that he will do this."

Lance says, "But the point is...why does Professor Oak do this?"

After the champions state their opinions, except Aurora and Red. Goodshow asks, "Aurora, since Professor Oak and Ash Ketchum are from your region, what do you think about this?"

Delia says, "I object the fact that Ash will abuse his Pokemon. And I believe this is a false accusation."

"How so?" Kahili asks.

Delia sighs and says, "Red and I have been suspicious of Professor Oak since Ash lost the Alola League, so we have been observing him."

Ash says, "Yes, and we have recorded the whole scene." He places the USB on the table.

Goodshow plays the video as they watch the whole scene. After the clip ends, Goodshow says, "So all of it is an accusation..."

Lance says, "Just because he lost 7 leagues in the row, and they try to get him to give up? That is ridiculous."

Alder says, "And I thought they are friends...so only his Pokemon and Lillie are by his side..."

Diantha says, "But how do you know that this video isn't acting and is real?"

Ash asks, "How about we ask Ash himself?"

Cynthia asks, "And where are you going to find Ash? Since no one has seen him once the news spread out."

Aurora says, "I want to know. Does anyone of you aware of the 7 new regions of the South Hemisphere?"

Lance says, "I have heard of them due to my job in International Police."

"Do you think Ash is in one of those regions?" Diantha asks.

Goodshow says, "If we can contact the President of the RPA, maybe we can figure it out."

Ash says, "That will be me." He shows the business card as the champions are shocked.

"You are the President?" Wallace asks.

"Yes. I keep it a secret since I prefer privacy." Ash says.

"Oh." Goodshow says. "So will you help us find Ash?"

Ash says, "There is no need for that."

"And why?" Kahili asks.

Ash says, "As you know, Red is my name, but in truth, it is not."

"Not?" Lance asks.

Ash closes his eyes and then he glows, covering the eyes of the champions, after the glow disappears, Ash is standing in front of them.

"Ash?" They exclaim. Wallace says, "Ash? You are Red the whole time?"

Ash nods and says, "It is complicated, but yes. I have split myself years ago. I am not human."

This causes everyone to get shocked. Ash says, "The questions can be answered later, but due to the fact I am not human, I can split myself so I can be Ash and Red at the same time. And it is also the reason I lost the leagues as Ash."

"So Ash, is it true that you suffered that?" Diantha asks.

"I am afraid that all is true. Professor Oak has a lot of power, everyone with that power is likely to frame the ones that they dislike." Ash says.

"Then we must arrest Professor Oak and the others." Goodshow says.

"Wait." Ash says. "I want the others free now except Professor Oak."

"Wait, why?" Diantha asks.

"They know Ash, but they don't know me, they think I am weak, but I will prove them wrong." Ash says with determination.

"That is my boy." Delia says.

Lance asks, "Aurora, are you related to Ash, too?"

Ash says, "She is my mom."

The champions are shocked as Aurora says, "Yes. I have been under the alias of Delia so I can raise Ash. Like him, I can also split myself."

Cynthia asks, "But how?"

Ash says, "Me and my mother are Arceus."

"What? Arceus? The god Pokemon?" Goodshow asks. "You guys are the Alpha Pokemon?"

Aurora says, "Yes. That is why we hide ourselves, we Legendaries don't like to show ourselves."

Alder says, "That is a surprise."

Ash says, "As for Lillie, she is like me, and she was under the alias of White."

"White is your travel partner as Red, right?" Wallace asks. "No wonder she will stand by you."

"Yeah, and not even the Aether Foundation knows, except her mother. But once the innocence is proved, I wouod like to talk more in my house." Ash says.

"I see." Goodshow says.

After the meeting is over, Aurora says, "Although we lost the chance to be hidden..."

Ash says, "Don't worry, Mother. I trust the champions. They are the people we can trust."

"I hope. But now let's wait and see." Aurora says.

* * *

**Here is the new story, Prince Ash. It is a betrayal story, but it will be just like my story RPA high. And this story has been in progress for a while in the Wattpad.**

**Ash and Lillie have split themselves in an younger age and Ash has already finished all 14 leagues and be the champion as well as being the President of the RPA. There will be a scene that Ash and Lillie getting married in the story, but it will be later.**

**Right now the 7 Regions I made are only known to the Champions and Goodshow, but the next chapter will be a revelation.**


	2. The Consequences (Edited)

The Consequences

When Ash and Aurora are at the meeting of the Champions, Lillie has teleported herself to the Aether Foundation. Right there, she goes to the counter and asks for the meeting with the President Lusamine, who is her mother.

After being lead the way to the office, Lusamine sees her in her White persona and asks, "Lillie? It is nice to see you as White again, but what happened and why did you come here soon?"

Lillie says, "Well, mom, some stuff happens and I am complete again. By the way, is brother back home?"

Lusamine shakes her head and says, "No, shouldn't he be with you? Since you go to the Kanto Region together."

Lillie sighs and takes out her tablet, she types and says, "Mother, can you see this?" She shows the news of Ash being a Pokemon abuser and the one kidnapping Lillie to her, she is shocked and says, "Lillie? Ash kidnapped you? Please tell me it is not true, I know Ash and he won't ever do this."

Lillie says, "With Professor Oak's reputation, there is no doubt that he will say something this serious. Not to mention, Brother is also listed as a witness and a supporter of Professor Oak."

Lusamime says, "No way...but why?"

Lillie says, "Mother, before I answer it. I want to ask you, do you want to believe this article?"

"Of course not." Lusamine says sternly. "Ash won't ever do such a thing to you, I know how you and him were together in the past years."

Lillie smiles and says, "Then you are on the right side." She then shows the video of how Ash is being treated badly and how she believes in Ash to her. True to be told, Lusamine is furious.

"How dare they? Just because he lost the league and they framed him? I know Gladion is a rebel type, but to go this far is intolerable." Lusamine says angrily.

"I know, Mom. Right now Ash is at the International Police to organize the evidences so they can arrest Professor Oak."

Lusamine says, "Is he intended to arrest Gladion as well?"

Lillie says, "No, only Professor Oak. But I will have to find Ash now. I am here just to inform you about this."

Lusamine nods and then Lillie leaves.

* * *

At the Professor's Lab, all the traitors saw the news on the screen and they are satisfied that how the news are reporting Ash's abuse.

"Now we just need to wait them to arrest Ash." Professor Oak says.

"Will it work?" Serena says unsure.

"Of course, it will. With Professor Oak's reputation, even Ash can't escape this." Misty says with a laugh.

Just then, they hear sirens outside the lab, much to their confusion. As they head outside to see what's going on, they see the police officers as well as Officer Jenny surrounding the lab.

"Officer Jenny!" Brock tries to flirt with her, but only to be taken back by Misty. Officer Jenny says, "Professor Oak. I have a warrant from the International Police to arrest you."

"Wait, what?" The traitors gasp as the police take out handcuffs and handcuff Professor Oak.

"What did I do?" Professor Oak asks in shock. "Why are you arresting me?"

"For abusing your powers to frame Ash Ketchum. Therefore, you are under arrest." Officer Jenny says.

"Wait! This is a misunderstanding! Ash is really a criminal! What I said is true!" Professor Oak says as he tries to break free.

"Oh really?" They turn around and see Ash and Lillie stand in front of them. The police officers are bowing at Ash and Lillie like they are their superiors, which is the case.

"You..." Professor Oak glares at them as well as the traitors. Ash takes out the police badge as well as Lillie, he says, "Too bad that we are members of the International Police. The evidence you made up as well as the video is sent to my place."

The traitors gasp since they don't know about this. "When did you..." Brock asks.

"When Ash defeats one of the criminal groups at the age of 6, he is offered to be in the International Police." Lillie smirks, "And with the recent loss of Team Rocket, he has already promoted as the head of the International Police."

"And Lillie is the vice as well, consider that she works for me a while as well."

"What?" The traitors are more shocked. Ash says, "Now Professor Oak, your plan of framing me is failed. But I wouldn't worry about it spreading to the world, my reputation is higher than yours and I am sure that most people will be ignoring your lies."

Professor Oak can only curse as he is getting into the police car. Leaving only the traitors, Ash and Lillie on the spot.

"How dare you arrest him?" Iris yells.

"Yeah, you are nothing but a weakling!" Max says.

Ash just laughs and says, "A weakling? Do you think you know me and Lillie that well to say such things?"

"Oh really?" Kiawe says as they try to take out their Pokeballs.

"Sorry, we are not battling." Lillie suddenly takes out a bow and an arrow as it shoots towards every one of them, causing them to drop their Pokeballs and feel shivers.

"What? An arrow and a bow?" Mallow says in surprise.

"Lillie, what are you doing with that dangerous weapon?" Gladion asks.

Lillie says, "You'll find out eventually. We have no time for you guys since we have something important to do." She then puts her bow and arrow away.

Ash says, "See you guys later." Then the two leave out of their sight.

The traitors aren't just going to let them go, so they quietly follow them.

* * *

As Ash and Lillie arrive at Viridian City Pokemon Center, Mark, Drandon and Eve come and greet them with Ash's Pikachu and Sylveon by their side.

"Hey, Pikachu, Sylveon." Ash hugs the two Pokemon. "Good to see you in good shape."

Pikachu says, "How dare you leave me at home?"

"Sorry. But good news is that Professor Oak has been arrested." Ash says.

Eve says, "That is good, we don't need a Professor that will taint our names."

"Yeah." Drandon says.

Meanwhile, the traitors are watching as Clemont asks, "Who are they?"

"No clue." Serena replies. "But they seem to know each other..."

May says, "Not to mention one of them look like Ash."

Ash says, "So Mark, are the reporters arrived?"

Mark says, "It should be at the Viridian Gym. Thanks to Uncle Giovanni, he lends us the field."

"I see." Lillie says. "Then let's go."

After Ash and his Elite 4 are gone, the traitors keep following them.

* * *

At the gym, Giovanni and Persian come out as Giovanni says, "Ash, it is good to see you guys again."

"Same here, Uncle." Ash says. Persian just purrs at Eve as she pets it.

"So the reporters are ready?" Ash asks Giovanni. "Yes, they are inside."

As they head inside the gym, Misty says, "Isn't that the Team Rocket Boss?"

"And did Ash say uncle? I don't know they are related..." Brock says.

Just then, they see the screen appears as a reporter says, "Recently, Professor Oak has spread the news about Ash Ketchum, our hero who had stopped the evils, abuses his Pokemon and kidnaps the daughter of the President of Aether Foundation, and it turns out that those are fake and Professor Oak is arrested. Now we have Ash Ketchum here, let's see what he has to say."

Ash gets the microphone and says, "It is no doubt that those with the higher power will want to get rid of the ones that they dislike. The reason Professor Oak frames me is because of the fact that I lost 7 leagues, I maybe saved the world a lot of times, but to think that I didn't win a league makes him think like I don't deserve to be a trainer."

"Then why don't you want to win a league?"

Ash sighs and replies, "Because I have already won all of them in my first try, why should I win for the second time?"

"Second time?" Everyone is confused. Ash says, "Most of you will be confused, but in truth." Ash leaves the camera for a minute and then appears in front of them is Red, everyone gasps and says, "I am Red."

"Red? The Legendary trainer who has won 7 leagues and 7 Grand Festivals?" The reporter asks.

"No way...and we called him a weakling..." Mallow says.

Ash says, "Well, for correction. I in truth won 14 leagues and 14 Grand Festivals."

This causes more confusion, Ash says, "Yes, there are not only 7 regions, there are 14 regions. The Regions names are Rochtai, Vigorate, Chetech, Glafrost, Tremin, Beabon and Sevestar. They are the new regions and they recently just finished the construction of the ports that can connected to the 7 regions. And I decide to be the Sevestar Champion."

"That is interesting." The reporter says, "So that is why you were missing these years. And you have brought your Elite 4 members here as well, right?"

Ash says, "Yes. They are with me. Please come in." Ash calls to the 4 in the last sentence.

As four people come into the screen, Ash says, "Starting by Eve, she is my cousin as well as our Sevestar Region Professor and the Dark Type Elite 4 member."

Eve says, "It is nice to meet you."

The reporter asks, "So you are the Professor of the Sevestar Region, aren't you quite young?"

Eve says, "It is true that I am the youngest Professor in the world, but the knowledge and the devotion to be one isn't related to age."

"The next is Drandon, he is the Dragon Type Elite 4 member." Ash says. He has been a help with our Pokemon."

Drandon says, "Thank you for the compliment, Ash."

"The third one is my twin brother, Mark Ketchum. He uses Fighting Type and he is quite strong." Ash says.

"Ash didn't mention to us that he had siblings..." Clemont says in surprise as the others shrug.

"And the last one, most of you know, Lillie White Aether. We have been traveling together as most of you give us the nickname The Strongest Couple in the world. She is my girlfriend and the Ice Type Elite 4 member."

Sophocles says, "Wait, Lillie is White? The one who is Red's 7 region travel companion and also a Top Coordinator as well?"

"Not to mention she also win some Leagues with Ash as well..." May says.

Gladion says, "How come I didn't know about this? When they are traveling, Lillie is still at home."

Lillie says, "Ash and I have been together years ago. Arceus has to split ourselves into two so we could travel without being suspected. So far only Ash's mother, his siblings and my mother knows about this."

"That is amazing news. So Ash Ketchum, since you win all 14 leagues, what are you going to do next?"

Ash says, "Well, only the new 7 regions know about this information. I am also a President known as the RPA, which is like PLA in the Southern Hemisphere but with some facilities that helps traveling. Lillie and I will continue managing the place and we will release all the information as well as the transportation to the 7 regions here."

"I see. Thank you for answering all the questions."

As the news end, the traitors are now shocked. Dawn says, "So Ash and Lillie has split themselves due to Arceus? And then they use the name Red and White to travel around the 14 regions?"

"There is no way we will believe this, he is a weakling." Misty says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and his Elite 4 members are outside the gym as they bid farewell to Giovanni, he asks, "So what should we do?"

Eve says, "About that, Charles Goodshow has asked the Champions of every region to come at a meeting at your house in Kanto. Why don't we head back so we can talk about it?"

"That is a good idea." Drandon says as they all leave.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter. I am sorry that the framing only last for two chapters, and Professor Oak won't appear again. But all is for the upcoming events in the new regions. I hope you understand.**


	3. The Meeting Part 1 (Edited)

The Meeting Part 1

Ash and his Elite 4 members are back at Pallet Town, that is before they dodged the fans who are crazy for them. "Geez...I wonder why we have to suffer that..." Eve mutters.

"That is because you are my Elite 4 members. I guess my achievements make a lot of fans go crazy for me..." Ash says with a small laugh.

"But surely...you just have to reveal yourself because of those framings." Mark says.

Once they walk to the Pallet Town House, they find that the place is empty.

"I guess that when Mom saved us, she forgot to teleport the house back." Ash sighs with a little chuckle.

"So what should we do now?" Drandon asks.

"Don't worry, children." They turn around and see Aurora standing at the road to the lab.

"Mother!" Ash and Mark hug their mother as Aurora smiles, "Hello, Mark, Ash. I heard you talking about the house."

Her eyes glow as the house comes back into the view. Lillie smiles, "That is good."

Eve says, "Yeah."

Aurora says, "Now children, I will need you to dress up as the prince and princess now for the meeting."

"Sure Mom." Ash says as they all go inside the house for a change. Aurora decides to stay outside so she can feed her Charizard and Dragonite.

* * *

The traitors are having a hard time going back to Pallet Town because the fact that the fans or Red and White are blocking their way, then they see Aurora feeding Dragonite and Charizard with some berries once they go to the Pallet Town house.

"No way... the Kanto Champion Aurora..." Max says stunned.

"And the top Coordinator as well..." Dawn says.

"But what is she doing there?" Serena asks.

Just then, Brock rushes towards her and tries to flirt with her, only to be hit by the Poison Jab and dragged away by Toxicroak.

"Sorry for our friend, are you really Ms. Aurora?" Misty asks. "The Kanto Champion?"

Aurora knows that they have betrayed Ash, but she puts up a fake smile and says, "Yes. I am."

"That is awesome! Is it true that you have never lost a single battle before?" Bonnie asks.

Aurora decides to play with them and says, "About that, I actually lost two times to a same person in these years."

"What? You lost?" Clemont asks.

"Yes, I lost to Red. In fact, it should be obvious since he is the champion of 14 regions, he should have defeated me if he has the titles." Aurora says as she pets her Charizard.

The traitors are pale since they know Ash is Red and they had bad mouthed and attacked him. They also framed Ash which caused Professor Oak to be sent to jail.

"Do you know that Red is Ash Ketchum?" Gladion asks nervously.

"Huh? Of course I know. Besides, didn't he say the truth on the news?" Aurora asks in confusion.

"Yeah, how come a weakling like him be Red? It has to be a mistake." Iris blurts out, which turns out to be a big mistake as well.

Aurora is now angry and says, "And who are you to say that he is weak? Do any of you challenge the real him or win the leagues or contests just like what he did?"

This causes them to sulk down, since they didn't win any the big tournament.

Just then, the door opens and Ash comes out with his outfit. "Mother, what takes you to-" He sees the traitors and says, "Oh great, not you guys again."

"Ash?" The traitors are stunned at his appearance, he looks just like a prince that lives in the Fairy Tales. "Is that you?" Serena asks. "Why are you wearing like a Prince?"

Ash says, "That is because I am Prince Ash Red Satoshi Ketchum of the Sevestar Kingdom. Wait, why am I even introduce myself to you? You guys are not my friends now, so why do you care?"

Aurora turns to Ash and says, "Ash, what's the matter? I see you have dressed like I asked you to."

"Oh, Mom. Shouldn't you also go prepare as well since they will be coming soon?" Ash asks.

"Okay, I'll let you handle this." Aurora says as she heads inside the house. Ash returns to glare at the traitors.

"Aurora is Ms. Ketchum?" Tracy asks him. "She is the Kanto Champion all this time?"

"Why yes, it is because of her that I am able to disguise myself as Red." Ash says. "Now I want you to leave me and Lillie alone."

Dawn says, "But Ash, we are sorry, if we knew you were Ash..."

"Save your sorry, you are saying that because you want to take my Pokemon away, not because you really are sorry." Ash says, which causes them to gasp.

"But what about the kiss..." Serena says. "Don't you remember about it, the time when we kiss in Kalos Airport?"

"Of course I remember, but if you want to talk about this to me, then why do you say that you regret to kiss me a few days ago?"

"I...I didn't mean that..." Serena gasps as she remembers what she said yesterday.

"Don't lie to me, your love for me is fake. if you truly love me, then you won't be saying that. I choose Lillie because we know each other much longer and she is better than you." Ash says coldly, which causes Serena to heartbreak.

May says, "Hey, you don't need to be so rude!"

"Rude? I am just stating the truth." Ash says. "Besides, it is you guys that are rude first."

He turns around and says, "Now leave before I make you."

The traitors are afraid of Ash's power, so they quickly run away, except Gladion and Serena. Serena is still on the ground sobbing.

"Didn't I tell you to leave? Why are you still here?" Ash says, now full with anger.

"Not until I meet my sister." Gladion says. "I want some answers from her."

"What is with the fuss?" Lillie and the rest of the Elite 4 come out of the house, Lillie is wearing a white princess dress while the others wearing red, purple and black respectively.

"Lillie? Is that you?" Gladion is now shocked as his sister is wearing like a princess.

"So what? Brother? What if it is me?" Lillie says with venom. "In fact, I am Lillie White Aether now."

"So she is your brother? Lillie?" Eve asks her.

"The worst I can ever have." Lillie spats.

Mark notices Serena on the ground crying, somehow he find it cute. But he quickly asks Ash, "What is wrong with her?"

Ash turns to him and says, "Well, she has a crush on me, but she decides to be one of the traitors and tell me that she regrets to love me. And now she wants to love me again, which is not going to happen since I have Lillie."

He sighs and says, "To be honest, I don't know how to feel right now."

Mark says, "How about let me handle this."

As Mark walks towards Serena, he bends down and then takes out a handkerchief. Serena raises her head and sees him, she says, "Who...who are you?"

Mark says, "I am Mark, his twin brother. I want to know, are you really guilty about what you have done?"

Serena sniffs and then nods at him, Mark says, "Well... Brother isn't a person who would hold vengeance at others, but like he just said, he didn't love you back since she loves Lillie."

Serena says, "I understand...It is my fault anyway..."

Mark says, "Please cheer up, I know you will find another person who can make you happy." Mark says as he wipes out her tears with his own handkerchief. "You know... I prefer your smile."

This causes Serena to blush a little. Sure, he isn't Ash. But he looks a lot like him, and he is even as nice as Ash.

Serena smiles at him, she says, "Thank you...Mark..."

Mark smiles back as he goes to Ash, he asks, "Brother, you can forgive her, right, She is really guilty about it."

Ash sighs and says, "Serena. I am glad that you know what you did is wrong. But don't you ever do this again."

Serena gives him a hug and says, "Thank you Ash..."

Back at Lillie and Gladion, Lillie asks, "I want to know, why do you say that I am kidnapped by Ash? Ash has always been nice to me, hell, he also give me everything a girl dreams of having when we are traveling together. What is your problem?"

Gladion, for the first of his life, flinches at his sister's words, he then says, "I just want to protect you, if you be with Ash, you will be getting into trouble."

"And what if I did? It is because of these troubles that makes me grow. If you really think you can just protect me by taking away the person I loved, then think again. Besides, I am also an Elite 4 member, there is no need for you to protect me." Lillie says while her hands are on her hips.

"But..." Gladion says.

"Do you forget how Ash saved our mother from Nihilego? Or even the world from the darkness as well as Team Rainbow Rocket? What if Ash isn't here? We will be losing mother forever like our dad!" Lillie says with her tears starts to form.

Lillie then says, "Gladion, I love you as a brother to me, but doing this stuff isn't helping me, but rather hurting me."

Gladion lowers his head and says, "I am sorry..."

Lillie looks at Ash, who has forgiven Serena, he nods back to Lillie as he forgives him.

Just then, a helicopter comes and then Lusamine comes out of it.

"Mother." Lillie says as she greets her. Lusamine smiles at her daughter and says, "I see you look beautiful. Lillie."

"Thanks mother." Lillie says.

Lusamine turns to Gladion and says, "Gladion, I am very disappointed that you will try to help Professor Oak frame Ash. What if it is you being sent to jail? Do you know how hurts it is?"

Gladion says, "I am sorry mother..."

Lusamine sighs and says, "I guess it is also a part of my fault that I didn't do this. Gladion, I'll need to do something to you."

Gladion is confused, but then Lusamine raises her hand and then he glows, after the glow ends, Gladion asks, "What did you do to me? Mother?"

Lusamine says, "Don't worry, Gladion. In fact, we are all Pokemons, I just open your abilities."

Gladion asks, "Wait? I am a Pokemon?" He then shoots his hand at the nearby tree, and then a Flamethrower comes out.

"How?" Gladion is shocked.

"We are the Pokemon called Switype." Lusamine says. "Switype are Legendary Pokemon that is as powerful as Arceus, they are the gods of the humans. Lillie has opened this ability years ago, which is why she could split herself and travel with Ash."

Serena asks, "So you two are Pokemon as well?"

Mark says, "Yes, we are Arceus."

Ash says, "Like I said, I also split myself and I become Red. Mother also splits herself so she can be my mom as well as the Kanto Champion Aurora. But when I split myself, my abilities all go to one of my body, making my other self dense to love and only focus on Pokemon."

Serena lowers her head and says, "I am sorry..."

"You don't need to say it again, Serena. I have already forgive you." Ash says.

Mark looks at Serena and asks, "Since Brother already has a girlfriend, which means that you are now single. And in truth, I have fallen for you."

Serena is stunned, and she starts to blush a little.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" Mark asks her, she nods and smiles, "Yes, I do."

Eve smiles and says, "Great job, Mark."

Drandon says, "I like your courage."

Ash looks at his watch and says, "It seems like the meeting is 30 minutes away from now, let's get inside the house and wait."

The others nod as they all head inside the house.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter, Serena and Gladion are currently traitors that are going to be forgiven in this story, the others will either be persisting Ash and the others and be like Team Rocket or will eventually say sorry to Ash and even becomes friends again, as for who, you'll find out eventually.**

**The next chapter will be the introductions of the 7 new regions, and this is a sneak peak to Ash's New Home Except the fact that Rochtai Region, Vigorate, Tremin and Seveatar is completed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. The Meeting Part 2 (Edited)

The Meeting Part 2

As Ash and the others are inside the room, Mark and Serena has been chatting for awhile, now Serena is Mark's girlfriend, she is quite shocked to learn about him and how little she knew about Ash.

Just then, the doorbell rings as Ash goes to open the door. As Ash opens the door, he sees the Champions and the Professors of the other 6 regions of the South Hemisphere arrives.

"Ah, I see you found this place. Please welcome in." Ash says.

"It is good to see you again, Ash." A boy named Cole says as he shakes hands with him.

"You too. Cole." Ash says.

"So this is Kanto, although it is really hot here." A girl named Alice says.

"I know." Ash laughs, "Since you lived in a place where cold is popular. By the way, please come inside, the PLA haven't come yet." Ash says as they head inside.

As they get to the living room, Eve sees Alice and says, "Hello, sister."

"Eve, good to see you, too." The two shares a hug.

"It is nice to see you guys, too." Mark says.

One of the Professors, Professor Harmony asks, "So Eve, about the data."

"Oh, here it is." Eve gives a drive to Harmony. "Thanks."

Professor Min says, "Lusamine, I see you are still working at Aether?"

"Of course I am." Lusamine says with a smile.

"Um, Mother, who are they?" Gladion asks, since he is oblivious to anyone in the room.

Aurora says, "We will explain it later." She walks out from her room and comes out. She is wearing aqua blue colored clothes that looks like Elsa from Frozen.

"Your highness..." The Champions and the Professors bow to her, much to Serena and Gladion's confusion.

"No need to he formal, we are all a family." Aurora smiles.

Serena asks, "Mark, why are they bowing to Ms. Ketchum?"

"It is obvious, she is the queen." Mark says, much to her shock.

Ash says, "Since the time we are supposed to meet is noon, how about we have lunch outside the house? Since our kitchen here won't be enough for a lot of guests."

Wendy asks, "Will we eat one of your recipes?"

"That is if you want me to cook." Ash says.

"Wait, you can cook?" Serena asks in confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Serena? Brother is a Five star chef with a License. He even owns a restaurant in the RPA company." Mark says.

"No way..." Serena has her jaws drop to the ground.

Aurora says, "Well, let's go outside so we can chat some more."

* * *

As they head outside, Ash brings his stuff outside so he can cook. At the same time, Alice decides to have a battle with Eve as others decide to watch. Alice sends out Abomasnow while Eve sends out Zoroark.

The traitors decide to come back to check what the 'loser' is doing, only to see more people there and, much to their shock, Ash is cooking.

"Wait, that Ash can cook?" Misty says in confusion.

"I don't remember he could, his cooking was always a disaster." Brock says.

They then see Ash placing the spaghetti as well as the steak on the plates and then places them on the table. Much to everyone's shock, there are a lot of food on the table.

Cole sees it and says, "Dude! Are you really making the set for 20 people? That costs a fortune."

Ash says, "I know. Since this is a special occasion with the Champions and the Professor's to come, It is no doubt that I will want to bring in the food with the High quality to all."

Lillie says, "But to think you will use the most expensive set course..."

The traitors are stunned to see the food on the table, Bonnie says, "Maybe Ash could cook after all."

Cilan says, "Indeed, those dishes look delicious as well."

Just then, some cars arrive as Goodshow as well as the Professors, Champions all arrive at the house.

Ash notices them and goes to great them. "Hello, everyone."

Goodshow says, "It is good to see you, Ash. I hope we didn't come late."

"Don't worry, we just finished cooking and the food is ready outside. The other champions and professors also arrived not long ago." Ash says.

"Ash, we have seen the news, and we are mad at what Professor Oak did to you." Professor Rowan says.

"It is fine, he got what he deserved." Ash says. "So who is the new Kanto Regional Professor?"

"That will be me, Ashy Boy." Gary says as he steps out. "Long time no see."

"Gare Bear, huh? I never expect that." Ash says as they share a bro hug.

"I heard what Gramps did to you and I am ashamed of him." Gary says.

"It is fine, Gary, now follow me." Ash says as he takes the champions to the backdoor.

* * *

As they all get to the back of the house, they see a lot of people as well as food on the table. "Guys, they are here." Ash says as they all get their attention to the people.

They then all go to greet themselves. The Champions of the Northern Hemisphere are shocked to see them.

"Hey, aren't you two Jasmine's children?" Professor Elm asks as he sees August and Wendy.

"Yes, Professor. We are." August says as they shake hands.

"And you two are Valerie's daughters, Alice and Eve, right?" Sycamore asks them.

"Of course." Alice says with a proud smile.

Gary notices Professor Gwen and asks, "Mom? Is that you?"

"Gary?" Gwen is shocked as they share a hug. "Look at you, you have grown a lot." Gwen says.

"Mom? Why did you and Dad leave me with Grandpa?" Gary asks. "I always thought that you guys were dead."

Gwen says, "I would explain later, since you might not liking about what happened."

Kukui asks, "So Ash, are they?"

"Yes, besides my Elite 4, Serena, Gladion and Ms. Lusamine, they are the Professors and the Champions of the Southern Hemisphere."

Goodshow says, "Well that is a surprise, such a young age and they can be a champion as well as a Professor."

"It is an honor, Mr. Goodshow." Wendy says as the others bow to them.

The traitors are also shocked to learn that they are all Champion and Professor level, but they decide not to make a sound.

Goodshow says, "So Ash, should we start the meeting?"

"Sure. Mr. Goodshow." He turns to the other champions and the people there. "In this meeting, you will be knowing the 7 regions of the South Hemisphere. Let's start with the Rochtai Region. Professor England, August, will you do the honors?"

Professor England says, "It will be my honor."

Birch says, "England, right? Since we are both Professors, may I ask what is your study project?"

"That is a good question, I have been studying about the Chemical Type as well as the Pokemon energies. How do Pokemon can use moves while humans can't." England says.

"Chemical Type? Is that a new typing?" Juniper asks.

"Yes. Chemical Type is a stronger version of Poison and sometimes they can cause real danger." August says. "But don't worry about it, it is weak to Steel and Rock Type. But they are super effective against Fighting and Poison Type.

As Ash shows the projection, the Champions and the Professors are amazed.

"So are there new Pokemon from there?" Alder asks.

"Of course, like Alola, the 7 regions all have regional variants. And you can choose up to 6 starters at the region." Lillie says.

"What six if I may ask?" Cynthia asks.

Ash says, "Well, here they are." Ash shows the projection as appearing from it are a Grass Iguana, a Fire Horse and a Water Spider. The other three are the Unova Starters, but looking different.

"Woah, those are the starters?" Wallace asks.

"I have never seen those before." Professor Kukui says.

"Well, this is Iguaflo, Grass Dragon, Lavadash, Fire Fairy, and Waterspi, Water Bug. And these three are the Unova Starters, and they have changed into the Rochtaiese Form."

"So what are their typings?" Juniper asks.

" Serperior is now a Dragon Type, Embor is Rock and Dark, and finally, Samurott is a Psychic Type."

Meanwhile, the traitors are also watching from afar, Iris says, "A Dragon Type Serperior? I will want to have one."

"But why does the Water Starter has to be Bug type." Misty says with a groan.

Ash says, "Now here are the main Pokemon I use in the Rochtai League. Come on out!"

Then appear from the 7 Pokeballs are a Samurott, Testbot, Jackecool, Explocute, Offigirl, Depresseharp and Candist

"Everyone, these are the Pokemon I used in the Rochtai League. Starting with this Samurott. Professor Juniper. This is the same one you gave it to me."

Juniper says, "I remember, the one who often comes our of his Pokeball, right?"

Samurott blushes as he rubs his head. "Yeah, I change it into Rochtaiese form as it is very unique."

"I can tell." Professor Juniper says. "But what about this Pokemon?" She points at the Robot Pokemon.

"This is Testbot. A Fighting and Steel Type. And Offigirl, Normal and Fairy Type. They are good assistants for us." Lillie says.

"I see. And is that a jacket?" Elm asks.

"This is Jackecool, Ice and Steel Type. It also let us wear it so we can escape cold." Lillie says.

"Wait, Ash, Lillie, you two share Pokemon?" Gladion asks.

"Of course. Since the Pokemon trust us a lot." Ash replies. "And this Explocute is one of the Chemical Type Pokemon. Be careful that it will explode to express anger." Ash says.

The traitors are surprised to see Ash have new Pokemon they haven't seen before. Greed has popped into their minds.

Ash says, "When I got there, it was after being the Alola Island Champion, I decide to change my name back to Ash. At that time my travel partners are Lillie, Mike and Anderson."

Diantha asks, "I know Anderson is our nephew, but who is Mike?"

"He is the Electric Type Gym Leader at the Newbam Area." Lillie says. "And Anderson is the Elite 4 specializes in Chemical Type. Well, sometimes we often work together to try out new inventions or else."

"You are making inventions?" Gladion asks Lillie.

"Well, Ash and I have been creating some and they are on sale at the RPA company." Lillie says as she takes out a device. "Like this device." She shoots it at the plate of salad and it floats in the air. Everyone is amazed. "This is the food capture machine, with this device, we won't need to worry split food."

"That sounds amazing." Serena says.

"Now back to the story, Rochtai Region doesn't have routes, instead, they are using Areas as names." August says. "Remember Uncle Dragus? He is the headmaster of the Rochtai University located at Nortai Area."

Lusamine says, "Of course, my brother is doing a great job there."

Gladion asks, "So Uncle Dragus is a Gym Leader?"

Ash says, "Thanks to Lillie, I challenge him first and he uses Poison Types."

"I see." Goodshow says. "Please continue."

"And these are the Legendaries of the Rochtai Region." Ash says as he shows the projection. Appear from it is Disastar, a Pokemon that calls disasters, Abunfarmer, a farmer that helps growing vegetables, Candist, a trickster candy Pokemon, Judgbook, a Judgement Pokemon. And finally, Gamelin, a chemical Pokemon.

"They look really surprising." Wallace says. "And you said this Candist is a Legendary?"

Lillie says, "Of course." She pets the Candist, who then gives the group one candy each.

"Oh my, that is nice of you." Lusamine says.

"So she likes to give out candy?" Gary asks.

"But still, she is a ghost type and she likes to prank us." Ash laughs.

"So what are their stories? Ash?" Cynthia asks.

England says, "That can be explained, but right now I'll tell you about Gamelin, since it is what Team Gamma was aiming for."

"Team Gamma?" Serena asks.

Lance says, "It is a evil team that appears in the Rochtai Region. Their goal is to use Nuclear to control Pokemon. And the best way to get nuclear is to use this Gamelin."

Eve says, "Nuclear can cause Pokemon to be lunatic, and also in pain. The only way to cure it is only Gamelin."

Gary asks, "Really?"

Lillie says, "Well, at that time, Ash has to stop then as we encounter them a lot of times, but the boss named Zeta has fired the beam at Ash, causing him to be corrupted and also attacked us."

"Seriously? Ash?" Aurora asks as this is the first time she hears this.

"It is true, mother. But it is thanks to the help of Anderson, Mike and Lillie that I am saved. And Team Gamma is also stopped." Ash says.

"That is cool. Maybe we should head there some time." Kahili says.

"I agree." Wallace replies.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter of the Prince Ash. Like I said, it has a big connection to my story on the Fanfiction Net, Ash's New Home, but this is a sneak peak. So the next chapter will be the vital parts of Vigorate and Chetech.**


	5. The Meeting Part 3 (Edited)

he Meeting Part 3

"Now since the Rochtai is done, the next one should be the Vigorate Region." Ash says. "Top Prince Paris, Professor Kristen, will you have the honors?"

Paris says, "Well, Ash. You don't need to be so formal. But thank you."

Cynthia asks, "May I ask a question? What is a Top Prince?"

Aurora says, "Top Prince is a title of the Champion of Vigorate, but with different gender there will be Top Prince and Top Princess. As for the Elite 4 and the Gym Leaders, we call them Top Knights and knights."

Kristen says, "Indeed. Vigorate Region is a fairy tale region, and it also suits my research as each fairy tale stories have a lot of secrets behind them."

"Stories and secrets?" Diantha asks, "Mind if you explain?"

"Sure." Paris says. "In the Vigorate Region, it is known as the region of Fairy Tales. Not to mention, each town and city is made for that specific fairy tale story."

"That sure seems interesting to know about it." Kahili says.

Ash says, "Due to the stories, people there wear fancy clothes that make them like princes and princesses. So when Paris invited us to the region, he was the one who gives us these clothes that me and Lillie are wearing."

"I see. So you are a fashion designer?" Wallace asks him.

"Yes. I am also a Top Coordinator as well." Paris says.

The traitors are stunned to hear that there is another top coordinator in front of them. May says, "I remember! He is Paris the great fashion designer! I love his clothes!"

Dawn says, "Me too. So he is a Champion level? No way..."

"Now for the region, the gyms aren't called the gyms. Instead, they are called Castles. There are 9 Castles, each of which has a member of the Legendaries, the Sacred 9 in it." Drandon says.

"The Sacred 9?" Professor Sycamore asks. "Can you please explain it?"

"There were a husband and a wife, they were both doctors. The doctor hated the sickness caused by abusing and hurting, so he started a rampage by causing disease.

The wife took her Vivillon and her Druddigon to a journey to find a way to stop him. She met 5 other people, one is an athlete, one is a gardener, one is a ice wizard, one is a trash cleaner and one is a swordsman. They found the power of the Sacred Glow and use it to calm the husband's anger. After the husband is free from anger, the 9 of them lives happily ever after." Eve says.

"I have heard of the story when I was looking through the old books, but to think that they all become a Legendary Pokemon, that is quite new." Cynthia says.

"Indeed." Ash says, "Now here are the Pokemon." Ash then shows the projection, which appears Heangel, Virevil, Butterity, Winblade, Exerainer, Flosaint, Pollutian, Absozero and Draguardian.

"Wow. They are the Sacred 9?" Juniper asks.

"Of course." Lillie says. "They are all great Pokemon."

Back at the traitors, Brock says, "It seems like there are some great Legendary Pokemon as well..."

"What if we go capture them?" Max says with greed.

Ash says, "With their help, they created the badges that are much different than the gym badges." Ash takes out an Electric Star Badge.

"It looks normal to me." Gladion says.

"Then you are wrong, with the badges, you can power up one of your Pokemon with the specific type of the badge you hold. This is Electric Star Badge, which makes one Pokemon's all Electric Moves Super effective, even with Ground Type."

"Woah, seriously? That badge is too powerful, if one has all 20 of them, he or she would be unbeatable." Diantha says.

"It is. So far Ash and Lillie are the only ones that manage to collect 20 of them." Paris says. "Due to the reason that 11 of them needs to be found yourselves. But in Sevestar, that is another story."

"The badges that can be obtained in the castles are Normal, Chemical, Bug, Flying, Fighting, Grass, Poison, Ice and Dragon." Mark says. "The rest are hard to find."

"And don't think the castle is easy, you have to complete two tasks so that you can challenge the knight." Drandon says.

"And what's more, you can only use that specific type of Pokemon to do the challenge, normal against normal, Fighting against Fighting." Lillie says.

"No way." Cynthia says, "So you have to capture that type of Pokemon to challenge?"

Ash says, "Of course. But we have quite a lot of Pokemon before we go to this region."

Lance says, "No wonder only you guys can get the badges.

"But you have to admit. It sounds like a very interesting thing to do." Professor Birch says.

"Do you know where the rest of the badges are?" Professor Kukui asks.

"We know, for example, Water Star Badge is kinda hard, since we were given by the mermaids." Lillie says.

"Mermaids? They are real?" Wallace asks in shock. "I thought they are myth."

"Yes. They are Pokemon native to there. As for the Fire Type, it was located in a Volcano, we got help from the Top Knight member Arata Yvonne so we can get it." Ash says.

"Wait, Arata Yvonne?" Serena hears the name and says, "Dad? You meet Dad? He is the Top Knight of the Vigorate Region?"

"Arata is your father?" Kristen says. "That is new."

Ash says, "Yes. I have asked if he remembers you. He really missed you, and the reason that he left is because of your mother, your father wanted you to have your own dream while your mother insisted you to do Rhyhorn Racing."

Serena looks down and says, "No wonder my Mother is sad when he left... and she always blamed herself..."

Paris says, "There are some easy ones as well. Like the Psychic Type Star Badge are located inside the Kohalo Park. You can have some fun there as well."

Lance asks, "What about Dragon and Flying?"

Ash says, "Both of them are castle badges. For the Dragon Type. You have to read the story the Dragon Slayer to pass the test."

"Dragon Slayer?" Gladion asks. "I didn't watch the movie, but I heard that it gain a lot of rewards."

Diantha says, "In truth, Ash and Lillie are the ones who act in it."

"What?" This causes those who didn't know to get shocked. Gary says, "Ashy boy? You are the Prince and Lillie is the Princess?"

Professor Sycamore says, "You are very talented I guess."

Lillie says, "Thanks. As for the Flying Type, we have to ride on the Flying Type Pokemon to the top of the castle."

"And we have to also battle along the way, like some sort of Sky battles." Ash says.

"Wait, you mean that you have to ride the Flying Pokemon as well as battle in midair?" Kahili asks. "Isn't it dangerous?"

Ash says, "Indeed. And I could never forget the scene when Lillie was knocked out of her Pokemon."

"What?" Lusamine asks, "Are you hurt, Lillie?"

Lillie says, "Thanks to Ash, who saved me like a knight in shining armor. Or I'll really get injured."

"Wait, how did he save you?" Aurora asks.

Paris tries to take out his Pokepad as Ash and Lillie pale. Lillie asks, "Uncle, are you sure you want to play that?"

Paris just smirks as he plays it. They see Pidgeot's wing attack accidentally knocks Lillie off the horse.

_"Lillie!"_ Ash yells as he monitors Pegastar to fly lower and Ash catches her bridal style, making her blush.

_"Are you okay?"_ Ash asks.

_"I am fine…"_ Lillie says, she can't face him straight, and Ash puts her back on Pegasky.

"Oh wow! You two are adorable!" Eve says, causing Ash and Lillie to blush.

"That happened?" Gladion is shocked. "No way..."

Paris says, "Well, now that is that, we should explain some more."

Ash nods and continues, "So Professor Kristen, is how is Molly?"

"She is fine, with Entei by her side, she is quite strong." Kristen says.

"I see." Ash says. "So back at the story, in the region, Paris is the one that travels with us. And his daughter, Megan, is one of my rivals with Contests."

Paris says, "Well, the contests are also different in the region. Since you don't need to attend the Grand festival to get the ribbon cup."

"Really?" Diantha asks.

"But instead, you'll need to win 4 ribbons of the specific type round, there are Coolness, Cuteness, Toughness, Cleverness and Beauty. So that is 20 ribbons." Ash says.

"Sounds kinda tough." Serena says.

Ash says, "Now time for our Pokemon." He tosses six Pokeballs and Snorlax, Lovmaid, Fealord, Gook, Guargate, and Pegasky appears.

"Oh my...are they really Pokemon?" Professor Birch says in shock. "They look like humans if you ask me."

"I know." Ash laughs, "We are shocked as well when we see those Pokemon."

Professor Rowan asks, "Is this a Snorlax?" He points at the sleeping Pokemon.

"Yeah, the same one I caught as my fake self. And in Vigorate, it becomes a Steel Type." Ash says.

Brock and Misty are surprised to see that is the Snorlax they knew.

"And why do these three look like humans?" Gary asks.

"This is Gook. He is my special chef. He knows how to make good food. And this is Fealord. I found him inside the ghost mansion. As for this Lovmaid...you can say he find us..."

As they see Lovmaid start dancing, Ash and Lillie blush while Pikachu and Sylveon are rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Why is she dancing and what is wrong?" Cynthia asks.

Mark says, "Let me answer that." He scans with the Pokedex and says, "Lovmaid. The Love Pokemon. Fairy and Psychic Type. Lovmaid only shows in front of a loving couple. If the Pokemon dances in front of the couple, they are destined to get married."

"What?" Serena asks, "Does that mean you two are destined to get married?"

Aurora says, "Well, Lusamine and I don't object it, right?"

Lusamine says, "Of course."

Gladion asks, "Mom? You approve it?"

Lusamine says, "Gladion, I don't think you have the right to stop her, consider that you don't know anything about her White persona. Ash deeply cares for her and every here can vouch it."

"I see..." Gladion doesn't know how to answer that.

"And what is this, a House Pokemon?" Alder asks.

"It is, when we are getting the Steel Star Badge, he gives us if we answer the three Guargate riddles." Ash says.

"I know that story." Cynthia says, "But what is your third answer?"

I thought you won't ask that!" Lillie says while blushing again.

Ash says, "Well, that is another story. So let's skip that. Now when we traveled there, we also encountered Team Virus."

"Team Virus? I have never heard of this one." Lance says.

Paris says, "Team Virus isn't actually an evil group, it is lead by my friend Tyson. It is because how Poison and Chemical Types are badly treated as well as himself, he first tried to challenge me using the type. I won, so he got hatred towards me."

"I know Poison types and Chemical types aren't good. But to go to this extent..." Gary says.

"Yes. And with revenge on Paris, he only needs one Pokemon." Ash says. "And that is Yveltal."

"Yveltal? He wants you dead?" Diantha asks in shock.

"Yes." Paris says weakly. "Because of that, we need to find Xerneas and Zygarde to help us. It is lucky that we find Squishy on the way."

Serena asks, "You know Squishy?"

Lillie's bag pops open as the said Pokemon pops out of the bag. "Oh, Squishy, finally awake?" Lillie asks.

Squishy jumps out of the bag and lands on the table. Sycamore asks, "Why is Squishy's core blue?"

Ash says, "I forgot to mention, Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde have Vigoratian forms."

Kukui says, "So even Legendaries have the form difference, huh?"

Lillie says, "Yes. Squshiy is Rock Type. And Yveltal is Ghost while Xerneas is Psychic."

Bonnie wants to go greet Squishy, but she is held back by others due to the fact that they can't be seen.

"And it is thanks to Squishy that we found the Rock Star Badge." Ash says.

"So is Tyson stopped?" Cynthia asks as she wants to know how the story goes.

"Yes. It is when Yveltal is out of control, Paris blocked the Oblivion Wing fired at Tyson. Then Tyson knows what he did was wrong and he atones his mistake." Lillie says.

"That isn't pleasant at all." Paris says. "Tyson is my friend and I can't let him suffer."

"And you didn't arrest him?" Lance asks.

"No need. Since he is chosen by Pollutian, he is still the Poison Type Knight." Ash says.

"So he is a knight?" Diantha asks.

"Yeah, but I really don't like the trial due to fact that it is trash based as well as Cinderella." Lillie says.

"Sounds not pleasant to me." Gary says.

Paris says, "Oh, by the way, I have a photo when I was traveling with Ash and Lillie."

Ash and Lillie pale as Ash says, "You wouldn't dare, Paris!"

"Yeah, Uncle!" Lillie says.

"What picture? And why are you two trying to hide it?" Serena asks in confusion.

Then the two teens turn around as Paris show them the picture, a kiss on the lips inside of a glass coffin.

"Oh wow!" Eve says. "You all look adorable!"

Aurora says, "It was at the time in Fornat Forest, Ash and Lillie attend the Snow White activity. Since Lillie has a White in her name, so the owner urges them to do this."

The two teens now blush very hard, Kristen says, "I think we should better stop teasing them."

"Alright." Alice says. "Continue."

Ash says, "You're a life saver, as for the Starter Pokemon, they are these."

Ash shows a grass horse Pokemon, a fire snake and a blue shrimp.

"These are Herpeed, Heabra and Shrimking." Ash says.

"So another horse? Instead that it is a Grass Type now." Serena says.

"Yeah, it seems like horse Pokemon is very common due to the ancient transportation." Wendy says.

"Yeah." Ash says. "Since Vigorate is a fairy tale like region, we have a lot of dates there. And we also attend the ball after the league is over."

"Really?" Serena says. "Good for you."

Lillie says, "Yeah, those times are the wonderful times there."

* * *

**I decide to split Chetech into the next chapter since I don't know that Vigorate will be this long. And to be honest, I am still thinking the plot of the Chetech Region since I have never wrote of the story line before.**

**In the story I created 1000 new Pokemon as well as some regional variants. It costs me 18 months to come up with them. They will be revealed once the chapters are finished.**

**And I want to say I got a negative review from someone who is annoying to Aureliashippers. I feel sorry for whoever write this review since that threat doesn't scare me and I have already blocked him for the insult of myself instead of the story.**


	6. The Meeting Part 4 (Edited)

The Meeting Part 4

"Now for the third region, we have the Chetech Region." Ash says. "Cole, Professor Nancy, this is for you."

"Thank you, Ash." Nancy says. "Now if you want to learn my research, I am researching the environment of the Pokemon."

This causes the Professors to be confused, Rowan asks, "Why are you research about this topic? It is quite unusual to have this as the topic."

"Good question. Chetech Region is an artificial region, they are much like a very long building with habitats on the top floor. In order to make Pokemon and us live comfortable, we have to do this research." Nancy says.

Cole says, "For the introduction of the region. Chetech region is a place with a lot of science. You can see a lot of great inventions as well as science everywhere in the region."

"Really?" Gary asks.

Lillie says, "He is telling the truth." She shows the projection of the region, and much to their shock, there are some roller coaster like things attached from on place to another, and then the robots that act like janitors on the street. There are some fuels that make the heat as well as environment of Pokemon.

"Wow, this looks just like a sci-fi film." Serena says amazed.

"But it is real." Cole says. "And I am happy to be the Champion of the place."

The traitors also see the projection, and Clemont and Sophocles are excited to go there.

"Chetech Region doesn't have actual names of the towns or areas. They are often used code names." Ash says.

"Code names?" Elm asks.

"Yes." Lillie shows the one with a lot of Iron. "This is called SI area. Cod name for the Steel Type Pokemon here."

"I see." Cynthia says.

"Now for the starter Pokemon... Like Rochtai, we have 6 of them." Ash says as he shows the hologram.

The first one looks like a bush and it has some fruits as well as vegetables for the salad on it, the second one is a Guitar like Pokemon with fire on it. And the last one is a Giant Whale that is enormously big.

"What are those? Especially that whale?" Gladion asks.

"They are Sugalad, Rock'N'Heat and Robowhale. The three Starters of the region." Lusamine says.

"I also want to mention, Rock'N'Heat is a Music Type." Ash says.

"Music Type is another new type?" Diantha asks. "Since you showed us your Depressharp back then."

"Yes. It is super effective to Normal and Ghost, but weak to Psychic." Lillie says.

"Not to mention I am a Music Type specialist." Wendy says.

"I see." Wallace says.

"Now for the other 3 new Pokemon, here they are." Ash shows the screen as Meganium, Typhlosion and Feraligatr appears.

"So the Johto starters also have one?" Elm asks.

Ash says, "It is obvious. Meganium is a Dragon Type now, while Feraligatr is Dark and Typhlosion is Chemical."

"Wow." Lance says, "A Dragon Type Meganium is quite interesting."

"Here goes my Pokemon." Ash tosses the Pokeball as Meganium, Goodra, Stormgull, Lorgan, Junkrain, Bakred and Madsci appear.

Meganium sees Ash and tackles him, causing him to fall down. "Good to see you as well, Meganium."

Elm says, "Is this Meganium the one you used at the Johto League?"

"Yeah, the one who had a crush on me before." Ash laughs as he gets off.

"And this Goodra, it looks kinda different. A Chetech Form?"

"Yep. It gains Water Type." Ash says.

The traitors are shocked to see the two Pokemon Ash once owned. Then Serena says, "And this Pokemon looks like the Gook you showed us."

"This is Bakred," Lillie says. "Ice type and it likes to bake bread or pastries."

"Wow." Gladion says. "And is this a scientist?"

"This is our Legendary for the region. Madsci." Cole says.

"Now we go on to the story, the travel companions we had is Elena and Flomer." Ash says.

"Elena is a Steel Type Gym Leader and Flomer is the Elite 4 member." Lillie says. "Both of them are my cousins and they are also the children of Dr. Colress."

"What? Dr. Colress from Team Plasma?" Professor Juniper asks. "You are related?"

"Well, in fact, Dr. Colress and Ghetsis are being held captive by the evil ones from the Dark Dimension." Lance says. "The real Ghetsis and Colress, as well as Cyrus and Giovanni are not evil."

Kukui says, "I remember, when Ash defeat Team Rainbow Rocket, he also frees the real selves."

"I didn't know about Giovanni and Ghetsis being evil." Cynthia says. "But I always thought that Cyrus is really evil."

Professor Min says, "Of course he isn't evil, in fact, he is also my husband."

"Wait, your husband is Cyrus?" Rowan asks.

"Of course." Min says.

"And my husband is Ghetsis." Thrister says.

"That is really surprising." Alder says.

"Well, no." Diantha says. "We know about that actually. Since Giovanni and Ghetsis are a part of the Ketchum as well."

Wallace says, "Them being evil is something that I couldn't imagine."

Lillie says, "And because of Colress being hold captive, Elena and Flomer's older sister try to save them. But the evil Ghetsis and Colress wanted her to do something so she can save her father in return. That is to become a Pokemon Hunter."

"What?" Serena asks. "A Hunter?"

Ash says, "Elena and Flomer's sister is J."

Gary asks, "Wait, J? You are related to her?"

Lillie says, "Yes. Once Colress is saved, J doesn't need to do the evil work. Right now Ash offers her to become a member of the police."

Lance says, "Her skills are talented, so we agree to let her atone her mistake."

Meanwhile, the traitors are listening and Dawn says, "So that is why Ash and Giovanni get along well..."

Brock says, "But even Cyrus and J..."

"Colress and Ghetsis, I never knew that they were actually good people." Cilan says.

"Now the Chetech Region, here are the Legendaries." Ash says as he shows 4 Pokemon. A bee that has a professor's hat, a fish that looks purple, a man wearing an astronaut suit and a scientist.

"What the? The one also look just like human." Professor Sycamore says as he points at the suit one.

"Allow me to explain. This is Studybee. A Bug and Normal Type. It is the smartest Bug Type Pokemon in the world and he has a lot of knowledge. Pollufish, it is Water and Chemical. It can thrive in the poisonous waters or even garbage polluted areas." Cole says.

"As for this is Protesuit, this is only a suit as no one is inside. It can carry people to the dangerous areas. And Madsci. He is a scientist Legendary Pokemon that can come up with crazy combos." Professor Nancy says.

"That is really crazy." Alder says.

"Now the evil group of the region is Team Perfection. Led by Taen, this group often do experiments on Pokemon Armors and then give them to the Pokemon to enhance their move set." Lillie says. "In fact, we have one here." She takes out the suit that is made for Pikachu.

"That is a suit made for Pikachu?" Lance asks.

"At first we just noticed the person selling it. But when we let Pikachu try it out, he is controlled and we have to defeat the group in order to save him." Ash says.

"As for the suit, since Pikachu was asleep and doesn't know what he is doing, we decide to remodel this suit so that Pikachu won't be fall into the control as well as being the spy for us."

Pikachu nods as he uses Thunderbolt at the tree near the traitors. It breaks down immediately as the traitors are shocked.

"Wow. That is such strong power..." Juniper says.

"Indeed. Right now Flomer and Elena are at their region trying to duplicate them, but it is not made for evil." Ash says.

"I see." Kukui says.

"As for the group, like the name implies, they want perfection and they don't like failures. Which sacrifices a lot of Pokemon and grunts." Ash says.

"So what Legendary are they targeting this time?" Serena asks.

"The Ultimate Kyruem." Drandon says.

"The Ultimate Kyruem?" Juniper asks. "You mean the Kyruem that combines with both Reshiram and Zekrom? But no one is able to see it."

Ash nods and shows the Pokemon. There are Jirachi, Magearna, Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyruem.

"Wait, is that a Jirachi?" Birch asks, causing Max to be shocked to see the Pokemon on the screen.

"This Jirachi is the Chetechic Form." Ash says. "A Ghost type. And I have one and I first met him at Fiona."

"But shouldn't he sleep for 1000 years?" Lusamine asks.

"That will be the maximum, but there is no minimum." Ash says.

Max is getting frustrated that Ash has his friend, he really want to save him from Ash.

"And what about those three dragons? They look completely different." Kahili asks.

"Reshiram is a Flying Type, and a move Fusion Wind. Zekrom is Ground Type, with the move Fusion Bullet. And this Kyruem is Water Type." Eve says.

"That is cool." Professor Sycamore says.

"Now back at the story, Taen got this Pokemon as it becomes the Ultimate form." Ash shows the projection, it is silver colored and looked like a combination of the three dragons.

"It tries to use the dragon to destroy the region, but thanks to Team Plasma's help, they help us defeat the team." Lillie says.

"And thanks to N, he helps us calm the three dragons so I can use the original Ultimate Kyruem to defeat the Chetechic Forms." Ash smiles.

"If I remember correctly, N is also our nephew, right?" Wallace asks.

"Yes." Ash says. "He got reunited with his true Dad and also becomes the king of Team Plasma to help freeing Pokemon from evil trainers."

"I see." Gladion says.

Juniper asks, "So do you show anyone the Ultimate Kyruem before?"

Ash says, "About that, we have been researching about it with Drayden and Elder back when we visit Unova and challenge the leagues. So they know about it."

Iris twitches and says, "When did they go meet them?"

Clemont says, "Calm down, Iris."

"So they know...considering that they are the strongest Dragon trainers." Alder says.

"And after Taen is stopped, he is arrested with Looker's help. And we manage to continue our journey." Ash says.

"That sounds very nice." Professor Kukui says.

"Indeed." Aurora says.

"So did you do anything fun there, Ashy boy?" Gary asks.

"What are you talking about?" Ash and Lillie blush.

Just then, they see Pikachu finding a machine from the bag and then takes it out. Ash gasps and says, "You don't dare use that thing!"

Pikachu just turns it on and says, "I dare."

"Wait, Pikachu can talk?" Serena gasps.

"I made the Pokemon speech translator, the abbreviation is PST." Lillie sighs. "It is on sale in RPA."

"Maybe I should buy one since it might help a lot in the foundation." Lusamine says.

Clemont and Sophocles are shocked that the two manage to create one while they don't know how to build one.

Sylveon says, "I have an embarrassing story to tell."

Ash and Lillie feel like they want to hide as Sylveon says, "Back at the WS area, Ash and Lillie are riding on the boat together. But then a Hammashark appears and it tries to break their boat."

This causes surprise from the people as Alice asks, "What happened?"

PIkachu says, "Ash has to sing a song to calm the shark down. But do you know what he sings? He sings a love song!"

"Woah, seriously?" Eve says. "Which song?"

"He made it himself since he says that he made it for Lillie." Sylveon says. "Although the song ends and the shark is gone. But the boat still sinks."

"Why?" Aurora asks.

"Because Lillie decides to jump hug Ash and it goes so hard that the boad sink without the balance." Pikachu snickers.

A lot of people laughs as Ash and Lillie's face are red as tomato. "I now regret to make these things." Lillie says.

"Don't worry about it." Ash says while covering his face.

* * *

**Here is the Chetech Region. I hope you like it. The Evil Team is inspired by the Perfection Cult in the Pokemon Insurgence. Just like Rochtai's is inspired by Uranium.**

**The next region is Glafrost Region. And I like to say that it is one of my favorite OC region that I made.**


	7. The Meeting Part 5 (Edited)

The Meeting Part 5

Ash says, "Now the next region is the Glafrost Region, but this region is not a region that is suggested to go. If you want to go there, you have to be well prepared, both physically and mentally."

"How come?" Professor Sycamore asks. "Is there something wrong with the region?"

"The Glafrost region, like the name implies, is very cold and frozen." Alice says. "Located at the South Pole, most of the region are undeveloped."

Professor Min says, "Indeed. If Sinnoh is the northernmost region, then Glafrost is the southernmost region."

As Ash shows the projection, they can see lights on the margin of the big land and a small dot on the middle. "As you can see, the routes and the cities, as well as the towns are located in the margin, as they are the warmest place in the region to live."

"But what is the dot in the middle?" Professor Rowan asks.

"That is no doubt the Pokemon League. It is located at the coldest spot of the region, so those who get 8 badges should have the strength to face the harsh coldness." Lillie says.

"But what if somebody passes out just as they are entering the League?" Cynthia asks with a little worry.

"Don't worry, there are heaters in the indoors, not only that, we also have a hospital in the region as they will also help out." Ash says.

Diantha asks, "So Alice, since you are the Glafrost Champion, does that mean you have to stay there?"

"Well, I got used to it." Alice says as she shows them the ice bags under her shirt. "But now in this Kanto Region I feel hot, so I keep some Ice bags with me in order to keep me cool."

"Really? It feels fine to me." Professor Kukui says.

Min says, "Professor Kukui, you lived in the Tropical Region, of all the people I guess you might be the one that can't stand the weather there the most. Usually first time trainers to the region couldn't help but wear a lot of clothes."

The traitors are listening, Iris says, "I won't want to go to that region."

"Oh really? You are just afraid of the cold." Misty taunts.

"What?" Iris yells back, then the two girls are going to have a fight. Brock is the only one that is able to stop them as he yells, "Quiet, Ash is now introducing the Pokemon."

Ash says, "Now for the introduction of the Pokemon, first, I am going to show you our Pokemon."

He sends out Infernape, Milotic, Ningho, Actlady, Safebot, Nutcrack and Cresselia. Cynthia says, "Infernape? Is this the one you got from Paul, it looks so different now."

"Yeah." Ash says. "Although Infernape won't be able to use Blaze, but since he is a Ghost and Psychic Type, he is strong and the fact that its Hypnosis and Nightmare attack is the strongest in my team."

Pikachu and Sylveon nod besides Infernape as they go to play. Dawn and Brock are quite shocked to learn that it is the same Infernape Paul released, but they didn't make a sound.

"So does that mean besides the starters, this time Sinnoh has Glasfrostish Forms?" Rowan asks.

"Of course." Ash then shows three Pokemon. One is a tree covered with snow, and a Fire Truck like Pokemon and the last is a blue horse with a fin on the tail.

"Meet Shivatree, the Grass and Ice Type, Rescucar, the Fire and Steel Type. And Dashaqua. The Water and Psychic Horse." Lillie says.

"That is the third horse, and it is Water Type now." Serena says.

"Of course." Alice says. Ash also shows the three Pokemon. One is a Torterra that is brown and has a well, the second one is a black and purple Infernape and the final is a light blue colored Empoleon.

"So this time is Sinnoh Starters." Cynthia says. "Does that mean your Torterra also changes into Glafrostish form?"

"Yes." Ash replies.

Wallace asks, "Is that a Milotic? It looks kinda white colored."

"It is also the new form. It is now Ice and Dragon." Lillie says. "It is one of my ace Pokemon as well."

At first Iris is delighted to see a Dragon Type, but shuddered since it is Ice type.

"As for this Ningho, it is Fighting and Ghost Type. With its skills, it is able to protect us all the time." Ash says.

"But sometimes it will also help Pikachu and Sylveon to spy on the two of us." Lillie mutters as the Pokemon laugh. "But it changes after we capture this Actlady."

"This is also a Fighting Type Pokemon as well as the Fairy Type. We found it stalking us because it likes the way we act in movies and performances, which is why we capture it and it becomes best friends with Ningho." Ash says.

"What performance? Can you tell us?" Gary asks. Lillie says, "We'll get to that later."

After that, they also look at the Safebot, which is a Steel and Chemical Type Pokemon. It has been a lot of help to Ash and Lillie as they are amazed by it. Serena notices the next Pokemon looking like a Nutcracker, so she asks, "And is this a Nutcracker that appears in the story?"

Eve says, "About that, it was quite interesting when Ash and Lillie capture that Pokemon."

"Why is that?" Gladion asks. "And how do you know about it?"

"We will tell it later. I traveled the region with Alice and Eve, of course Lillie is there, too." Ash says.

"Wait, you two travel together with Ash and Lillie?" Diantha asks in surprise. "But aren't you a Professor in the Sevestar Region?"

"Well, I just got my job after traveling with my sister and the group. But we sure have a lot of fun together in that region." Eve says, "Right? Alice?"

"Of course." Alice says. "We sure have a wonderful time, and especially since the time we go there is from Autumn to Summer, so that we have seen through all day with night time or all day with day time."

"Even so, it doesn't change the fact that the weather is too cold. Sometimes Ash has to keep me warm with a lot of ways." Lillie says.

Ash says, "Such as asking Charizard to keep us warm with the flames. Not only that, sometimes we cuddle each other to keep ourselves warm when we are going to sleep."

"Wait, don't tell me that you..." Gladion says in horror.

"No, Gladion. I am not perverted to do that, even with all the times Lillie is trying to seduce me." Ash says.

Lillie glares at Ash, but Ash gives her a smile to calm her down. Lusamine says, "Gladion, you are too overprotective."

"Don't blame me, Mother." Gladion says. "I am not ready to be an uncle and I am sure you aren't ready to be a Grandmother as well."

"Now for the Legendary, we have these Pokemon." Ash says as he shows 4 Pokemon.

The first is a bird that made of sand, it is called Sandybird. A Flying and Ground Type. The second one is a troll with sea weeds on it. It is Swamptrol, a Rock and Poison Type.

The third one is also a bird, but made of Fire, it is Lavacon. A Fire Flying Type. And finally a devil like appearance with fog covered it. Fogsee, a Poison and Ice Type.

Professor Elm says, "It is the first time that we see a lot of Poison type Legendaries."

"I wonder why didn't Arceus create Poison Type Legendaries in the Northern Hemisphere?" Lance asks as he looks at Aurora.

"Creating Poison Legendaries aren't easy, since they can have a lot of dangerous powers." Aurora says.

"I guess so." Professor Sycamore says.

"Besides these, there are Darkrai and Cresselia that has a new form as well." Ash says.

"No wonder why your Cresselia looks different. Let me guess, Ghost and Fairy?" Diantha asks.

"Of course." Mark says. "And they are quite fierce as well."

"Really." Drandon says.

"Now for the information. The region is split into 8 corners. Grey Metallic Area, Desert Cavern Area, Dangerous Power Plant Area, Performance Entertainment Area, Burning Warm Area, Nature Forest Area, Oceanic Habitat Area and Cold Observing Area." Lillie says.

"And each area has a gym as well." Alice says. "But the only problem for those gyms is the fact that they are well hidden, not many people know where they are and eventually they get lost."

"Alice is the main finder in our group as she is the Champion of course." Eve says.

"That is nice, so what danger did you face there?" Professor Birch asks.

"Good question." Ash says. "There are not only one, but two. Team Frozen and Team Heat."

"Frozen and Heat? Can you explain them more?" Alder asks.

"Team Frozen is lead by Korimi, her goal is to make the world into coldness. While Team Heat is lead by Honoka, her goal is to make the world into high temperature."

"Didn't this sound familiar?" Lance asks in question.

"Well, how about this and you will know?" Eve says as she takes out two orbs. One is an azure orb with an Alpha on it. And the second one is an orange orb with Omega.

Wallace asks, "Wait, those orbs. Although the color isn't correct, but they are Red and Blue orbs."

"Yes. They have the power to make Kyogre and Groudon into their primal state." Ash says. "They are like Team Magma and Team Aqua."

The traitors are shocked to hear that, Kiawe asks, "Team Aqua and Team Magma? What are those?"

May says, "We have faced them before, they try to use Kyorge and Groudon to rule the world back at Hoenn."

Professor Birch asks, "So Team Frozen wants to use Kyogre and Team Heat want to use Groudon? And the same thing back at Hoenn happened?"

"Yes. But we manage to get Rayquaza to help us." Alice says. "And with Anabel's help, they are also arrested."

"So what typing are the Glafrostish Form?" Wallace asks.

"Kyogre is Ice type, it creates extreme Blizzard in the primal form, Groudon is Rock Type. It created massive Sandstorm. And Rayquaza is Dragon Psychic." Eve says.

"I see." Professor Juniper says. "So the two groups are done, and you won the league as well, right?"

"Of course." Alice says. "And the most unforgettable part in the place is that Ash and Lillie perform Ice Skating Ballet of Nutcracker."

"Whoa? Seriously?" Serena asks.

"I have a video." Aurora says as she plays it, and much to their shock, Ash and Lillie are doing the ballet The Nutcracker. Ash and Lillie once again have to hide their face from the embarrassment.

"Ash can dance that well?" May says in shock.

"No way. He couldn't dance when we were at school..." Mallow says stunned.

After the video is over, Lusamine says, "Looks like my angel really enjoyed herself."

"Why wouldn't I? We were lucky to have been asked to do so." Lillie says after the show ends.

"I really hope I could be in your shoes." Serena says. "But I guess we can do it one day, right? Mark?"

"Anything for you. Serena." Mark says. "But that is when we go there in the region."

Ash decides to tease them and he says, "Mark, as my brother, I want to ask you, if Serena gets cold in that region, what are you going to do to heat her up?"

This causes the both of them blush, and Mark says, "Maybe the same way like you did, bro." Now Ash and Lillie are the ones that are blushing as they got revenge.

* * *

**Here is the Glafrost Chapter. Well, to be honest, this is the only region that I have based on the real place in our world and it is Antarctica.**

**The next region will be Tremin, and it is an easy one since I had written this region in my other story that is completed. I hope you enjoy it.**


	8. The Meeting Part 6

The Meeting Part 6

"Now the next region is going to be Tremin." Ash says. "Aunt Thrister, Professor Gwen. Can you help me with it?"

"Sure. Ash." Thrister says. "For the Tremin Region, it is a chain consists of 9 islands. And you can say that it is much like Alola."

"Really?" Kukui asks. "Maybe I should go check it out."

Gwen says, "The 9 islands are named Plaineather, Greegho, Fimind, Polluice, Fightwave, Rockug, Dragyand, Sparon and the last one is Lightdark."

Gary asks, "So Mom, does that mean you and Dad were there all the time?"

"Yes. Gary." Gwen says. "And you have another sister as well."

"A sister?" Gary is shocked.

"Oh, her name is Rin." Ash says. "She is my travel companion and she is also my rival."

"What?" Gary cries in shock. "You knew I have a sister all the time?"

"I met her at Tremin." Ash says. "But the annoying thing is that she also called me Ashy-boy."

Professor Elm asks, "By the way, Gwen, what made you run away from your father?"

Gwen sighs and says, "My husband once tried to challenge Aurora for the title of Kanto Champion..."

Aurora says, "I remember, his Blastoise is quite strong. But I remembered that I won at that time."

"Yes. And then father tried to frame him for drugs since he didn't win. So we decide to escape." Gwen says.

The Professors are now furious. Rowan says, "Not only Ash, but even his own daughter and son-in-law...I bet he has framed a lot of people..."

Gary says, "And I once looked up to him! He is the reason why you weren't with me!"

Ash says, "Once this is over, I'll have a talk with Professor Oak about this."

The traitors are listening it and they were shocked to know the truth of Gary and his parents.

"Now here is the Pokemon we use in this region." Ash send out Metagross, Ivanbot, Penusic, Drugain, Viorse, Skeletanic and Regigigas

"A Metagross? Don't tell me that it is Treminian Form."

"Yes, we found it at the Greegho Island. It is a Ghost Type."

"And this Penguin is so cute." Serena says.

"Penusic, this Pokemon is a perfect Pokemon for me." Lillie says as she hugs the Penguin.

"And you have a pirate ship like Pokemon as well."

"Skeletanic, it also helps us go though the islands." Ash says.

"Now for the Starter Pokemon. We have these." Gwen shows a grass tiger, a stove like Pokemon and a giant crab.

"This is Planiger, Heaove and Larkrab." Ash says.

"Very unique indeed." Cynthia says.

"Yeah." Diantha agrees.

"Now for the Legendaries of the region...well, there are the human like Pokemon called Hearts and Evils."

Ash shows the pictures of the twenty human like Pokemon. Serena asks, "Are you sure they are not humans?"

"No, they are Pokemon." Ash says. "And Professor Kukui. Have you wonder where Z Crystals come from?"

"Come to think of it...I have never thought about it." Kukui replies.

Gwen says, "This is what I have been researching with Blue. To research through the Z Crystals. The Hearts and the Evils are the creators of the Z Crystals."

"Sounds interesting." Kahili says. "But why don't you show them?"

Ash says, "Like me, they have disguised as humans and is now all over the world. But they will appear in their real forms in the 20 ruins of the region."

"So does that mean some of the gym leaders or Elite 4 members are actually Pokemon in disguise?" Lance asks.

"Only in the south hemisphere." Alice says.

Aurora says, "Well, there is one of the Ten Hearts here."

"Where?" Alder asks.

Wendy closes her eyes and then her form change, then appear in front of them is a girl with a music box.

"Wendy?" Gladion asks.

"Yes. I am Musiheart. One of the hearts." Wendy says.

The traitors are shocked to see one of the humans change forms, they almost passed out.

"Wendy makes Music Type Z crystals, the Musium Z, for example. It has the move Noisy Concert." Lusamine says.

"Interesting." Professor Kukui says. "Can you show me one?"

"Sure." Wendy says as she creates one out of midair, Kukui then looks at it carefully.

"Now back at the story." Ash says. "And for the safety of the Hearts and Evils, 8 of the 9 islands have guardians to protect them. Which are the Regis and the Tapus."

Ash shows Pokemon, there is a Ground Type Regirock, Water type Regice, Fire Type Registeel, Fighting and Normal Type Regigigas, Steel Type Tapu Koko, Ghost Type Tapu Lele, Rock Type Tapu Bulu and Ice Type Tapu Fini.

"Treminian Forms? If I may ask?" Professor Sycamore asks.

"Yep. Each one has their own island and they are also cool." Thrister says.

"I can tell by seeing this Regigigas here." Professor Rowan says.

"When I was traveling with Ash." Lillie says, "Like every region we go, we will always encounter the Evil Group."

"What is it this time?" Gladion asks.

"This time it is from the Dark Dimension, Team Evil." Ash says. "They are a group that hates Pokemon for the accusation they endured, so they are willing to turn their Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon."

"Shadow Pokemon? I thought that is Team Cipher's weapon." Professor Juniper says.

"Yeah, but they got Dr. Ein's invention and they did it." Ash sighs, "And much to our horror, Aunt Thrister's evil version is the leader and the gym leaders as well as the Elite 4, adding 8 more people are the admins. Causing the whole journey in this region is to defeat Team Evil."

"What?" The others are shocked. Thrister says, "Me and my husband, as well as the gym leaders and Elite 4 are being held captive in a facility. If it wasn't for Ash, Lillie and Rin, we wouldn't have met sunlight forever."

"Oh right, your husband is Ghetsis, right?" Alder says. "The Team Plasma's Leader who also gets kidnapped by the Dark Dimension version."

"Yeah..." Ash says. "The gym battles for us are tough since they all use Shadow Pokemon. We have to send them back to their real world once we defeat them."

"But when we were at the league...the evil version of Aunt Thrister had done something to Ash." Eve says.

"Made him a Shadow Arceus..." Drandon says. "It is the second time Ash has been corrupted."

"So you had turned into a Shadow Pokemon?" Lance asks. "What is it like?"

Ash says, "It is dark, I can't feel any emotions, everything in my sight are like monsters that tries to devour me."

Aurora says, "And if it wasn't for Lillie who confessed her love and give you a kiss, you wouldn't be back to normal."

"What?" Everyone is surprised as Lillie turns away with a blush.

"Yeah." Ash says. "And we also sent the evil version of Aunt Thrister back to Dark Dimension. And I suddenly become the champion there."

"And like other regions, you refused as you want to keep travel." Mark says.

"Well, of course." Ash laughs.

From the traitors, Max says, "It sounds like Shadow Pokemon are so cool."

"But that is illegal." May says.

"Yeah, from hearing those new regions, I guess we should go there so we can prove that weakling a weakling." Iris says as the others agree.

"But there are two more left, let's hear them." Brock says.

* * *

Here is the new chapter. Tremin Region is one of the regions that I have created first. And from the Fanfiction Net's Ash Story, I have written the journey about it as well. I hope you enjoy it. Two more and the meeting is done.


	9. The Meeting Part 7

The Meeting Part 7

"Now let's go on to the Beabon Region, shall we?" Ash says. "Professor Harmony, Wendy?"

"Sure. It is our honor." Wendy says. "The Beabon Region is a wonderful place, and it shapes just like two musical notes."

As everyone sees the region, they are amazed. Professor Nancy says, "Like Vigorate, we don't have gyms, but we have things that called Warrior Task."

"Warrior Task? What is that?" Serena asks.

Ash says, "About that, let me and Lillie do the honor to show it off."

Lillie says, "Sure, I love to have a rematch with the Warrior Task."

Everyone is confused as the two of them go towards the battlefield, Wallace asks, "What are they doing?"

Wendy says, "You'll see."

Ash says, "Now before we start, we need to say an oath."

Lillie says, "Listen this."

"When darkness is approaching, light will guide your way. Let us fight for the glory we have!" Ash and Lillie chant, then Ash has the Sword on his hand while Lillie prepares the Shield, it causes the group to get shocked.

"Let's dance!" Ash and Lillie both yell as they charge forward. Ash tries to slash Lillie, who dodged using the shield."

"Take this!" Lillie smashes the shield into the ground as a Stone Edge appears, Ash uses the Sword to Protect.

"What is going on? Why is Lillie and Ash using weapons?" Serena asks.

"A Warrior Task is like a Pokemon battle, but at the same time, we have to battle with our own weapons as well." Aurora says.

"What?" The Champions and the Professors are shocked.

Then they see Ash changes into knives and stabs Lillie on the shoulder, she winces and then uses the Razor to send Thunderbolt.

"That is gotta be hurt..." Drandon says calmly.

Mark says, "But at least Lillie still holds the weapon."

Gladion says, "How come you be so calm at this?"

Lusamine says, "Calm down, Gladion, they are not actual weapons."

The traitors are watching behind the trees, they are shocked to see them using weapons.

"I never knew Lillie and Ash would use something like weapons..." Sophocles says.

"I really don't want to be hurt by that..." Bonnie says.

Just then, an Arrow shot by Lillie misses Ash and heads towards the tree they are hiding, they gasp as the arrow immediately turn into ice and melted.

Lillie says, "Damn it, I missed that..."

Ash says, "You have to try harder!" Ash suddenly flies into the sky with the wings and then uses Air Slash. Lillie then throws some bombs to neutralize it.

Ash lands back down as he takes out the gun, shooting out a Gyro Ball at Lillie as Lillie uses a rope to create an Earthquake. Lillie then switches into Cross and creates some waves, while Ash uses the Ring to teleport them away.

"What are we actually seeing?" Lance mutters.

"Those weapons made moves just like Pokemon..."Kukui says.

"Nice observation."

Lillie uses the Microphone to make some noises, Ash covers his ears and then waves the wand, creating a Moonblast trying to knock down the Microphone. As the Microphone starts to fall off her hands, she quickly catch it and says, "Too close."

"Damn it..." Ash mutters.

Lillie then takes out a Needle and injected Ash, causing him to be affected by Poison, but he still can continue as he takes out the cannon to fire a Will-O-wisp, making Lillie burn.

"Damn it...we both have static effects..." Lillie says.

"At least it is not asleep..."

The traitors are still watching as Max says, "Those weapons are cool..."

Misty says, "You are right, it will be perfect if we get them."

Ash then uses the Glove as he tries to punch Lillie in the face, but Lillie grabs the hand and gives a stab from the Dragon Claw in the stomach. Ash winces in pain and he says, "I won't lose." He changes into the Rod and it creates a Dark Pulse, Lillie uses the Horn to Bug Buzz.

"Time to wrap this off!" As Lillie tries to blow the horn again to create X Scissors, Ash quickly changes into the whip and knocks the horn to the ground. Much to Lillie and the others surprise.

"With Lillie's weapon drops from her hand, the victory goes to Ash." Harmony says.

Cynthia says, "Wait, it ends?"

Eve says, "Indeed. Hey, Alice, you owe me some money for the bet."

Alice pouts and says, "Fine. Just you know that Lillie will win next time."

Serena asks, "You even bet at this?"

"Why not?" Drandon asks.

Ash puts away his weapons and gives Lillie and hand. "Nice battle."

"I can't believe I lost you for the tenth time in a row." Lillie smiles back.

"Wait, you have been doing this dangerous stuff for a couple of times?" Gladion asks.

"Of course. I am not as helpless as you think." Lillie says. "I have been through a lot more than you think."

Ash says, "So what you see is a Warrior Task. A weapon is what you get after winning a Warrior Task."

Gary says, "So does that mean that we will be having those instead of Pokemon battles in the gym?"

Wendy says, "In truth, this is counted as one Pokemon battle. Dropping a weapon is counted as fainted. So if you have a 3 on 3 while you are doing this, you only need to send out two actual Pokemon and you might have a chance to battle a Pokemon yourself."

Rowan says, "It sounds interesting...it can also strengthen the bonds with Pokemon if you battle with them...this must be the great discovery since humans can battle Pokemon."

Harmony says, "And this is my research field. There are 20 weapons in total, but only 8 can be gotten at the Warrior's field."

"The ones are Grass, Normal, Ice, Rock, Water, Electric, Ghost and Fire." Professor Harmony says, "While the others are found in various places."

"So can you show us the weapons, I know that we had seen from the battle." Cynthia asks.

Ash shows the photos, and there are twenty weapons. Sword of the King, Gloves of the Might, Wings of the Wind, Needles of the Toxic, Ropes of the Wild, Shield of the Mountains, Horn of the Bugs, Knives of the Terror, Gun of the Metal, Cannon of the Volcano, Cross of the Ocean, Whip of the Forest, Razor of Lighting, Ring of Minds, Arrows of Frozen, Claws of Dragons, Rod of Darkness, Wand of Wishes, Microphone of Noises, Bombs of Reactions.

"Twenty Weapons each corresponding to twenty types..." Lance says. "Aren't they dangerous?"

Ash says, "Yes. But the International Police members I set in the Southern Hemisphere use these as their weapons to capture poachers."

"I see." Diantha says.

"Now that is that, let's go to the main story. In this region, here are my Pokemon." As Ash sends out the Pokemon. First is a Greninja, but it was black and white colored.

"Greninja? What happened to him?" Serena asks.

"Simple, he has a Beabonic Form. Not to mention that it is a Ghost Type as well as a Flying Type." Lillie says, "Better watch out for its tongue, since it can absorb life energy."

Sycamore says, "Yikes, to think Greninja is now this scary..."

Mark says, "And Chesnaught and Delphox also have the new forms as well."

Lillie shows a Chesnaught that is now Ground and Steel Type, a Delphox that is Fairy and Electric and a Greninja that is Ghost and Flying Type.

"That is amazing..." Lance says.

"And Greninja is my thrid strongest since there is Pikachu and Sylveon who gets the top two."

Pikachu and Sylveon feels proud while Greninja glares at them. Diantha asks, "So this is the same Greninja that I battled as Ash?"

"Yes. The same one that I can activate the Battle Bond ability. In fact, all the Kalos Starters can do that." Ash says.

"Oh my. Do you have the data?" Sycamore asks.

"I have some." Eve says. "I'll give you the data after the meeting."

Ash then send out a Delcatty, who purrs on Lillie as they are surprised to see it a Fairy Type. Then the next one is Tulicess.

"This is Tulicess, it is the Grass Starter of the Beabon Region. The other two are Vorat and Dolpanata."

Ash shows a Roserade like princess with Tulips, a mouse in red and brown color, and the Dolphin that has notes on it.

"They all look like Pokemon that can be used well in Contests and Showcases." Wallace says.

"It is, so Beabon is a perfect Region for Contests and Showcases."

The next Pokemon he sent is Dancess, Wedbond and Infernloyal. But much to Lillie and Ash's embarrassment is that Wedbond splits itself into 2 and jumps onto Ash and Lillie's hands.

"What happened to the Wedbond?" Gary asks.

"It means that Ash and Lillie are destined to get married, just like Luvdisc and Lovmaid." Aurora says, which causes laughter.

Ash says, "And the final Pokemon." He sends out the Pokemon as they are shocked.

"Manaphy?" The traitors are shocked as they see the Pokemon jumps into Lillie's arm. And May is not happy at it.

"So Manaphy has a new form as well..." Birch says.

"Yes, the Water and Psychic." Lillie says, "When Ash and I were traveling at Samiya, we decide to create an egg for this Manaphy. So when Ash's other self travel there, she can help Ash get the crown of Samiya."

"I heard about that, but didn't she has May as his mother?" Serena asks.

"I told her to, since he was just a baby." Ash says. "But once they part ways, he finds his true mama and stays with us."

May hears this and gets incenses, "How dare he use me like that..."

"Calm down, May..." Mallow says.

"No! I'll show her that I am Manaphy's true mother!" May says in anger.

"Now that is done, the next is the Legendary Pokemon." Ash says as he shows a police like Pokemon, and then three elves and one has a tree dress and a cello, one with the grass dress and a harmonica, and the last one has a ground dress microphone with her.

"Meet Indiffepolice, Celltree, Harmoni and Musing." Drandon says.

"Indiffepolice is the police who helps protect the three muses." Wendy says.

"I see." Kukui says. "That is interesting to hear."

"And besides them, there are also Lugia and Ho-Oh, who has their Beabonic Forms." Ash says.

"Lugia is now Water Flying and Ho-Oh is Ghost Flying." Lillie says. "And they look really cool."

"Well, I would like to see them." Elm says.

"Maybe later, as well as the Deoxys with the Chemical Type and Diancie with Rock and Chemical." Ash says.

"Now for the story begins, in this region, the ones I travel with are Lillie, Lisia and Aria." Ash says.

"Lisia and Aria?" Serena says in shock. "Aria the Kalos Queen and Lisia the famous Top Coordinator?"

"Yes." Mark says. "Since Grandma wants them to help promoting the Showcases and Contests to the Beabon Region."

"Mother did this?" Diantha asks.

"Who is your Grandma?" Gary asks.

"Oh, the Founder of the Showcases and Contests, also our mentor, Palermo is our grandma." Eve says.

"What? Palermo?" Serena is now stunned, "You are related?"

"Why of course, and it is thanks to her that I can cross dressing as a girl to partake the showcases." Ash says.

"Oh really? You are into cross dressing, Ashy-Boy?" Gary mocks.

"What's wrong with that? I am an Arceus after all." Ash closes his eyes and glows, then appear in front of them is a raven haired girl with a long hair that goes to her shoulder. His pants changes to a skirt and she wears black socks that goes to her tights.

"Scarlet Ketchura!" Cynthia gasps, "You are Ash?"

"What? The one who is said to have defeated Aria, but refused to take her title, the Scarlet?" Diantha asks.

"Yes, Aunt Diantha. I am Scarlet in my female form. Grandma knows about it. In fact, she is the one that encourages me to do so." Ash says.

"Wow..." Serena says. "I never knew..."

The traitors are shocked as Brock cries anime tears, "Why...the famous Scarlet Ketchura has to be that loser..."

Max and Misty pull his ear and yell, "Can you think of anything else besides woman?"

Dawn says, "I have hears of Scarlet... but to think that it is Ash is really surprising."

"Yeah, I never knew Ash can dressed up as a girl this alike." Iris says.

Ash changes back and says, "And with Aria and Lisia, we start our journey, the Evil Team we met is Team Rhythm. They are led by a man named Beat. Their goal is simple."

"Which is to capture 10 Pixie Pokemon." Mark says. "Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Shaymin, Meloetta, Hoppa, Marshadow, Candist and Madsci."

"No way, those Pokemon are very hard to find." Professor Juniper says.

"Indeed. They want to use them to control the region, but like always, they failed and they are arrested." Ash says.

He sends out the 10 Pixie Pokemon, who goes to Ash and Lillie.

"So they are the 10 pixie Pokemon that Team Rhythm wants?" Professor Birch asks.

"Of course." Lillie says as they all call them mama and papa.

"So they all call you mother and father?" Professor Kukui asks, "That is cute."

"Yeah." Ash says. "In fact, I created them with Lillie. So you can say they are our children."

"So this Manaphy is Water Psychic, and Meloetta is a Music Type?" Alder asks.

"Yes." Lillie says, "And once the travel is done, Ash wins his thirteenth league and I won the Beabon Queen." Lillie says.

"Wow...so you are the same level as Aria!" Serena says. "I really need to catch up to you."

"I'll be waiting." Lillie smiles.

Goodshow says, "Now the region is done, I guess the last one is Seveatar?"

"Yes." Ash says. "Now let me prepare for the introduction since Sevestar is my place."

* * *

**Here is the new chapter, and the Beabon region has no badges but weapons. The weapons are used like Pokemon moves, if be careful, it won't kill a person. But they can use them to kill.**

**And the next region will be Seveatar, the main region of my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	10. The Meeting Part 8

The Meeting Part 8

Once Ash shows the Sevestar Region, he says, "Sevestar Region is, in truth, my home town. Me and family lived there before we become the Ketchums."

"I thought your hometown is in Kanto." Lance says.

"That is because we need to find a place since the Sevestar Region was in the Hall of Region." Aurora says. "And since I am the Kanto Champion, we choose Kanto as the place for us to live."

"I see... So that is where you disappeared to when we were kids?" Dinatha asks.

"You caught me." Aurora says.

Eve says, "For the region, it is where the RPA HQ is at, and RPA is the main economic column of the region. Everyone in the region all relies RPA."

"Really? How big is the scale?" Charles Goodshow asks.

"I have a job application and the tour guide of the company." Ash shows Charles Goodshow about it. And he almost gets a heart attack.

"That is such a high salary, it is almost ten times as our PLA." Goodshow says.

"Of course." Lillie says, "We have other extra business to make those money, and the reason we set up this company is to give happiness."

Alice says, "The other 6 regions under the RPA also share the same salary as well. Since without Ash, we won't get rid of the evil teams."

Serena, Gladion and Gary are looking it, Gary says, "And my Grandpa frame you for being weak. You really achieve a lot of stuff."

"I know." Ash says. "The region has 16 gyms, but we give a wide variety as you can also challenge the Knight Challenge, Trials as well as Weapons Tasks."

"And with Ash's help, Legendaries, Ultra Beasts and Mythical Pokemon can be captured in the region like normal Pokemon. But their powers is equal to a normal Pokemon." Drandon says.

"Are you serious?" Kahili asks. "So does that mean if we go to the region, we are able to fight a Legendary Pokemon?"

Mark says, "Yes."

"Well, every gym leader and Elite 4 have more than one Legendary Pokemon in the team. We also have Z moves for the Legendary Pokemon as well." Ash says. He shows his Z ring and says, "This Z Crystal is the Arceium Z."

"A Z Crystal made for Arceus? That is unheard of." Kukui says.

"Yes, it has the move The end of the world, which need to learn Judgement to use it." Ash says. "But I also has this necklace." He opens it and says, "This is the Arceuite. The mega stone for Arceus."

"Even he has a Mega Form, marvelous." Sycamore says.

"Now for the starter Pokemon." Ash says as shows a Frog like with a basket, a red cloth ghost with bombs and the blue jellyfish with wires as tentacles.

"They are Fruihead, Bombspir and Jellishock." Ash says. "They are the starters."

"Wow, they look very unique." Professor Birch says.

"Indeed." Elm says.

"As for the Legendary Pokemon. I want to ask Professor Rowan and Cynthia, how much do you know about the Legends of time and Space?"

"Well...According to Sinnoh legend, when the universe began, Arceus created Pokémon to craft the universe. When Dialga was born, time began; space expanded when Palkia came to be; and Giratina was formed to control antimatter. As such, Arceus is considered the trio master of the Creation Trio." Professor Rowan says.

"Yes. And the Creation Trio has the Sevestar Forms. Which is Music, Chemical and Dark Type each."

"I see... Can we see them?" Cynthia asks.

"I am sorry, since they have their human forms and they aren't here." Ash says.

"And some of you might not notice, if you are a member of a Ketchum or an Aether, some of your children are actually Legendary Pokemon in disguise."

"What?" Wallace asks, "You mean we have Legendary as our children?"

"Yes. For example, my cousin Anderson that travels with me throughout Rochtai is Dialga, Ariel, Giovanni's daughter is Giratina and Lisa, Steven's daughter is Palkia." Ash says.

"As for my family, Elena, who travel with us through Chetech is Dialga, Walt, Catlin and Grimsley's son is Palkia and Skelo, Uncle Volkner's son is Giratina." Lillie says.

"Is that true?" Professor Juniper asks.

"Yes." Ash says, "And with the Tremin Legendaries, Wallace and Kahili, your daughter Reisa is a Watheart. Cynthia, your daughter Nora is Eartheart, and Diantha, your daughter Konomi is Figheart and your son David is Evilhard."

"What? They are Pokemon and we didn't notice?" Dinatha asks.

"Of course." Aurora says. "They are also surprised to know the truth as well."

"Besides the creation trio, we have Mewtwo and Marshadow, they have new forms as well." Eve says.

"Now that is done, the last is the Alpha Family." Ash says. "Like the Hearts and Evils, who takes the form of Switype, the Alpha Family takes the form of Arceus and they are unique Pokemon."

"Alpha Family?" Cynthia asks. "Can you explain more?"

"Sure." Eve says as she shows the projection. "They look like Arceus, but they are made from the plates and they could only have one type."

Wallace asks, "Let me guess, some of our children are the Alpha Family?"

"You are correct. In fact, there are three members here." Alice says.

"Wait, you are?" Lance asks her.

"Yes. I am Iciceus, Eve here is Dreaceus and Drandon is Draceus." Alice says.

"No way..." Professor Juniper says.

"East, Reshow, Elline and Oscar are all the Alpha Family." Drandon says.

"Wait, you mean all of our children are Pokemon?" Dinatha asks in shock.

"Yes. I am sorry that I ask them to keep a secret to you. Since they want you to treat them like your children, not a Pokemon." Aurora says.

"It is fine. I am just surprised at all."

Cynthia says, "From what I heard, only Nora is a Pokemon in my family."

"Yes, Alain, Aria, Emily and Verity are normal people." Ash says.

"Wait, Alain and Aria are your children?" Serena asks the Sinnoh Champion, causing the others to shock.

"Oh, I didn't mention it? Yeah, Alain and Aria are my children." Cynthia says. "I let them go to Kalos so Professor Sycamore can help them."

"Indeed." Sycamore says.

"Now let me show you our Pokemon." Lillie says as she sends out the Pokeballs. The first one is a Tyranitar.

"A Tyranitar...wait, is this the same one I gave you as an egg?" Elm asks.

"Yes, I got him as well as his mother back to the team, and he evolves into Steel Type."

Brock and Misty are shocked to see the old Tyranitar, but they didn't say something.

The second one is a Speecar, much to their suprise. "A car? As a Pokemon?" Serena asks.

"Yes, if we are tired, we just need to ride it and it will drive us wherever we go." Lillie says.

The third one is Royuni, everyone is amazed at its beauty, the fourth is Aurogeon, it lands on Lillie's arm as it likes her. The fifth is Synectric. Gary asks, "You have a key board as well?"

Ash says, "Of course, I am also a band member as well, right? "

Alice says, "Of course. I assume you know the band, "The Colors?""

Diantha says, "I like that band, it has some great songs."

"Indeed, especially with that love song called _High Touch_." Cynthia says, "But the problem is we don't know who is under those mask."

Wallace says, "Indeed, there are six members with red, yellow, green, blue, black and white masks. Why do you ask that?"

Ash looks at the other members, they nod as Ash puts on the red mask, Lillie puts on the white mask, Alice puts on the green mask and Wendy puts on the yellow mask.

"Wait, you four are members of the Colors?" Gary asks, much to their shock.

"Of course, being a singer gains a lot of fame, thus having a lot of crowd, so we hide ourselves." Wendy says.

"No way...three members are actually the same level as us..." Lance says. "But who are the black one and blue one?"

Ash says, "Well, both of them are actually children from the champions here."

Diantha asks, "Wait, you mean one of our children are also a member of the band?"

Wallace says, "Who?"

Eve says, "You can guess."

Kahili says, "Wallace, Reisa likes to play guitar, do you think it is her..."

Mark says, "You are correct, Aunt Kahili, Reisa is the Blue mask."

Diantha asks, "And in my family, Oscar loves to make music...he is the Black mask?"

Ash says, "Of course."

"I think I'll need to ask him about this." Diantha says.

"Please do not ban him for having a band with us." Lillie says. "All of our members are precious."

"I won't dare to, The Colors is my favorite band, I just want to ask about it." Diantha says.

The traitors are shocked to hear that the Colors is Ash's band. Brock says, "So it was them under the mask..."

"To think he has a lot of fame...no wonder why we failed to frame him..." Max says.

"And the sixth Pokemon is this." Ash sends out a Dracoshark, much to their surprise that it is a Dragon Type. And the final one is Mewtwo who has yet to open up to all humans.

"Okay, now the Pokemon is done, let's go to my main story." Ash says. "When I was little, I didn't know about myself being Arceus until a group called Team Terror."

"Team Terror? What is that?" Alder asks.

"Team Terror's goal is to summon Ultra Beasts to take over the world. They are also the ones who killed my and Lillie's father..."

Gladion asks, "What? So Dad is killed by them? How come you lied to me that he died in sickness?"

Lusamine says, "Your powers aren't awake, which means you were safe. So we didn't want you to know. It is also the reason we have to split Lillie and Ash apart because their powers then can accidentally kill people."

Ash says, "At that time I was 8, the Team Terror Boss captured me and Lillie and it was then I learned that our father was killed by them. So we have a battle with them. Thanks to this buddy." Ash pets Pikachu, "He evolves at that time, which causes us to win. But for the Team Terror, we didn't take them to the International Police, since they open the dimension gaps and they are sucked inside, so we don't know what happened to them."

"I see." Professor Kukui says.

"And at the time, Mother is also the Champion of Seveatar, which means I had to get another rematch with Mother." Ash says. "And in the Kanto Champion battle, Mom holds back on me to give me the win."

"Indeed. Since at that time Ash is still young, I didn't show him my true powers." Aurora says.

"I see...I wonder why he could beat you in the Kanto League since you barely lost against us." Lance says.

After the meeting is over, the food is also gone as Ash asks Cleancess to clean the table. Before they leave, Ash says, "By the way. There is something that I need to announce."

Ash says as Lillie shows the engagement ring. They all wide eyes and Gladion asks, "Lillie, is that?"

"Ash propose to me and I say yes. So 3 days later we will have our wedding ball at our castle." Lillie says. "We will send out invitations and we hope you can come to our wedding."

"Congratulations." Serena says.

"Indeed." Gary says. "We will be attending."

"Thank you guys." Ash says.

Once they all leave, except Serena, Gary and his family, Ash's Elite 4 and Lusamine and her family. They decide to tale a rest until they hear door knock. Once Ash opens the door, he sees the traitors standing by the doorway.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to leave?" Ash says in anger.

"Come on Ash, we are really sorry." Misty says.

"Yeah, you forgive Serena and Gladion." Dawn says.

"I forgive them is because of my brother and Ms. Lusamine's behalf. I won't forgive you for what you and Professor Oak did." Ash says coldly. "Leave, we don't want you to mess up our plans for the ball."

"What ball?" May asks.

Ash smirks and says, "Me and Lillie's wedding ball. Located in the Sevestar Region and we will have all kinds of fun."

"Can we attend as well?" Mallow asks.

Ash looks at their hearts, the Alola Gang and Dawn have guilty feelings while the others have greed. "I am sorry, Dawn, you have to wait a little longer." He thinks.

Ash says, "Mallow, Sophocles, Kiawe, Lana, you can come, the others, you won't."

The four Alola gang are shocked as the other traitors are fuming.

"Hey why can't we!" Max asks.

"You just want to take my things away because I am rich, and I won't let you do it." Ash says, "I'll tell you one more time, leave or I can arrest you for harassing me and my family."

The other traitors are cursing as they leave their sight, Ash turns to the Alola Gang, he asks, "Tell me, why do you believe that they will kill your Pokemon if you won't comply them? Do you think that me and Lillie are weak like they say..."

"We didn't mean to doubt you." Mallow says.

"But we are scared..." Lana says.

"I'll forgive you this time, but one chance is all you get." Ash says as they thank him and come inside the house as well.

* * *

**Here is the last meeting chapter. And the Alola Gang and Dawn betrayed Ash because of other traitors threatening them. I doesn't have any dislike towards them in the anime, so I decide to let Ash forgive them. But Dawn will have to wait and it will be revealed in the later chapters. The next chapter will be the confrontation with Professor Oak.**


	11. Justice

Justice

Once Ash brings the Alola Classmates inside the house, Ash immediately explain to them about their reasons of betrayal, and due to the fact that Lillie and they are friends, so the whole house forgive them.

"Now please excuse me." Ash says. "Before we leave, I want to meet Professor Oak and give the justice he deserves."

Aurora says, "Do you need my company?"

"Sure. Mother, since you are the Kanto Champion, it is vital that the Champion of the region to be present." Ash says. "And Lillie will be accompany me as well."

"Of course." Lillie says as they leave to the HQ.

* * *

Professor Oak is in his jail, he is sitting in front of the desk as he thinks, "How could I let this happen...when did that Ash Ketchum become the head of International Police..."

"You have some visitors." The guard says as Professor Oak looks up, he is shocked to see Red and White, as well as Aurora.

"You are...the world champion Red and his partner White...and Kanto Champion Aurora..." Professor Oak is shocked.

"The famous Professor Oak, it is quite ironic that you are now arrested in the cell." Aurora shakes her head.

"It was a mistake! I didn't do anything at all! Please help me get out of here!" He says desperately.

"Didn't do anything? Then why did you try to frame Ash? It is because of him that the world is now in peace, he is our hero." Ash asks.

Professor Oak says, "Well...I...he hasn't grown up even though he helps save the world a lot of times, he has been slacking and the Pokemon World doesn't need someone who doesn't try to achieve anything."

Lillie asks, "And saving the world doesn't achieve anything? As he says, due to that, he is the head of the International Police, even Looker and Lance need to listen to his orders. How come he doesn't achieve anything?"

Professor Oak says, "Well..." He doesn't know how to reply.

Aurora says, "And it is not only Ash, we have found that there are a lot of innocents that were framed by you, including your own daughter and son-in-law."

Aurora shows the long piece of paper, causing him to wide eyes. "Some of them manage to give me a challenge, yet you stop their careers since they lost. All of them say that you frame them because they didn't win the league as well. What do you have to say?"

Professor Oak widens his eyes and sees how many people he has framed due to their loss. He pleads and says, "Please, let me out! I promise that I would never do that again!"

Ash shakes his head and says, "It is too late, Professor. Even you are out, you are being booed by the crowd and they will attack you for what you have done. They trust you and you betray their trust."

Lillie says, "Besides, you know us as Aurora, Red and White, but they are not our true names."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Professor Oak says.

Ash says, "You said that Ash is slacking, are you sure you know the real Ash?"

"What?" Oak asks in surprise as Ash brings out an I-Pad and the Pokedex from his jacket. He presses the Pokedex and it says, "This Pokedex belongs to Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum. Achievements: Fourteen League Champion, Fourteen Grand Festival winner. Head of the International Police, President of the RPA company..."

Oak says, "Ash? You are Red?"

Ash says, "This is also the reason why I have more fame than you." He says coldly. "And you dare say that I kidnapped Lillie..."

Lillie steps forward and says, "Ash has been treating me like a princess, you dare ask my brother to tear us apart...are you also trying to tear my family apart?"

Professor Oak gasps and says, "Lillie? You are White?"

Aurora shakes her head and says, "To think you would do this to my son, this is unforgivable."

Oak says, "Then you are Delia? Then why did you disguise yourselves?"

Ash says, "You said that I haven't grow up, it is all a facade that I made since I don't want anyone know that I am in the new regions."

"New Regions?" Oak asks in confusion.

"There are 14 regions in the world, if you didn't do this to us, we might be reveal our true selves and show you our achievements." Lillie says, much to his surprise.

Aurora says, "So Oak, you try to frame my son, which is not tolerable, I represent the Kanto Region to take away your Professor's license and Gary is the new Professor."

Professor Oak slumps to the floor in defeat as Ash says, "But don't worry, Professor. Since you have been really nice to me before this fiasco happened. Your punishment will be exile at an island until your death."

Ash turns around to the guards and they try to take Professor Oak, before he is pulled away, Ash asks, "Any last words? Professor? Or Samuel?"

Professor Oak tries to think, as he remembers his enthusiasm as well as how he showed him the Pokedex. He lowers his head and says, "Yes. I am sorry to doubt you." Then he is taken away.

Ash then starts to form tears as Lillie places her hand on her shoulder.

"Ash, are you fine?" Lillie asks.

"Why? Of all the people, why does he have to do this to us?" Ash cries. "It hurts to know since Professor Oak is like a grandfather to me."

Aurora hugs him and says, "I know, Ash. But things aren't going to be the way it was, we need to move on."

Ash nods and they head back to the house, on the road, the paparazzi are asking about the Professor Oak's punishment and Ash replies to them all.

* * *

Back at the house, Mark says, "Brother, we saw the news."

"Yeah, although you could give him a harder punishment." Eve says.

"I know, but he is still like a grandfather to me, I can't really hate him to give him an execution." Ash says.

"Fair enough." Professor Gwen says. "He is still my father, I can't see him dead as well."

Ash says, "We will go to the region tomorrow. Lillie, can you come with me to the lab? Our Pokemon need some stretching."

"Sure." Lillie says. "We can train as well. But let's change back our causal clothes so we can join them."

* * *

Ash and Lillie go to their room and change their clothes that they wear in Alola. Then they head outside.

Kiawe asks, "Are we going to see Ash's Pokemon?"

"Sure." Drandon says.

At the ranch, Ash tosses out a total of 98 Pokemon. With each region 7 Pokemon.

_Kanto: Pikachu, Charizard, Butterfree, Lapras, Dragonite, Aerodactyl and Mew_

_Johto: Espeon, Noctowl, Steelix, Mantine, Houndoom, Blissey and Celebi_

_Hoenn: Sceptile, Gardevoir, Castform, Altaria, Manectric, Mawile and Latias_

_Sinnoh: Garchomp, Glaceon, Gallade, Lucario, Froslass, Rotom and Shaymin_

_Unova: Krookodile, Leavanny, Volcarona, Gothitelle, Zoroark, Vanilluxe and Meloetta_

_Kalos: Hawlucha, Meowstic, Sylveon, Aegislash, Vivillon, Florges and Diancie_

_Alola: Ninetales, Lycanroc, Decidueye, Salazzle, Melmetal, Mimikyu and Magearna_

_Rochtai: Samurott, Testbot, Jackecool, Explocute, Offigirl, Depresseharp and Candist_

_Vigorate: Snorlax, Lovmaid, Fealord, Gook, Guargate, Pegasky and Zygarde_

_Chetech: Meganium, Goodra, Stormgull, Lorgan, Junkrain, Bakred and Madsci_

_Glafrost: Infernape, Milotic, Ningho, Actlady, Safebot, Nutcrack and Cresselia_

_Tremin: Metagross, Ivanbot, Penusic, Drugain, Viorse, Skeletanic and Regigigas_

_Beabon: Greninja, Delcatty, Tulicess, Dancess, Wedbond, Infernloyal and Manaphy_

_Sevestar: Tyranitar, Speecar, Royuni, Aurogeon, Synthectric, Dracoshark and Mewtwo_

"Hey guys." Ash says as some of the Pokemon tackle Ash and Lillie into hug.

"I know it is nice to see you, but please get off or we can't breathe..." Lillie says as they get off.

"Wow. I never knew you have a lot of amazing Pokemon." Sophocles says.

"These are the ones I usually carry." Ash says. "We often train together as well."

Kiawe asks, "So you have a Charizard as well?"

"Two of them." Ash says. "This is Charla. She is my starter Pokemon in Kanto."

Charla winks and gives them a greeting, Lillie says, "As for the other Charizard, it was Ash's fake self found him and evolve him."

"Wow." Serena says.

The traitors are now back once they figure out a plan to get Ash to trust them, but when they are back, they are immediately noticed by the group.

"You guys again?" Lillie groans.

"So they are your Pokemon?" Max asks with greed in their eyes. "Why don't you let us take care of them?"

"Do you seriously think that you can break our bonds with Pokemon? Let me tell you, they won't go to anyone of you." Ash turns to his Pokemon. "So leave or I'll make you."

"Make us." Misty says.

"Your funeral." Ash says. "Guys. These trainers think that I am a weak trainer and doesn't deserve to have you guys. Who agrees with them?"

No one in Ash's Pokemon agree as they are now glaring them. How dare they say Ash a weak trainer.

"You got your answer." Lillie smirks, "Now for the second time, leave."

"We won't leave until we get them." Iris says as they send out their Pokemon to attack them. But Ash's Pokemon immediately defeat them without breaking a sweat. Then Ash says, "For the last move, I should do it myself." Ash fires Judgement on them, causing them to fall on the floor.

"How could you..." May says.

"I've told you, leave or I'll make you." Ash turns to Mewtwo. "Transport them back to their own houses."

"As you wish." Mewtwo says as he glows, then the traitors are gone.

"Good, they are gone now..." Lillie says.

"Yeah. Now let's train." Ash turns to his Pokemon as they cheer.

* * *

**Here is another chapter, and I introduce the Pokemon Ash keeps with him as Red. In fact, Ash has every Pokemon, but the ones listed are the usual ones.**

**The next chapter is the introduction of the Sevestar Gym Leaders.**


	12. Back Home

Back Home

The next day, Ash and his group of people are preparing their stuff as they are preparing to go to the Sevestar Region.

"I wonder what it will be like." Kiawe says.

"You'll know once we arrive there." Ash says. "And here is our private jet."

They see a plane landing at the lab, Ash and his friends walk towards there and sees a man come out.

"Your highness." The man, who seems to be the pilot, bows at Aurora.

"No need to be formal. And thank you for your arrival, our friends and I will be taking the plane back to Sevestar."

"Of course. Please come aboard." The pilot says.

When they get inside the plane, they are stunned at the sight inside. Gladion says, "Wow, this is bigger and fancier than our Aether's."

Serena says, "Are we really riding on this plane?"

Drandon says, "Of course, since our family and the Ketchum family are the most influential family in the world, it barely leaves a dent in our banks."

"Wow..." Mallow says.

Once the plane takes off, it takes them 9 hours to arrive at the Seveatar Region. From the window, the group are stunned to see the wide variety of Pokemon in the skies.

"Well, there is the Sevestar Region." Ash smiles. "And our plane will be arriving at our castle."

"A Castle?" Serena asks.

"Yes. A Castle." Mark smiles.

* * *

Once they land at the Sevestar Region. They step out of the plane and look around the surroundings.

"Wow, this is really big." Lana looks around the fields, Lillie says, "Yes. It sure is."

They walk a long way to the castle, once they head inside, they feel like they become a royalty.

Just then, a girl with raven hair and the face similar to Ash in his female form rushes out and hugs Aurora. "You're back, mother."

"Minami. What a surprise." Aurora says as she hugs back.

Minami looks at Ash and says, "Look who is here, huh? Good to see you again. Brother, Lillie as well."

"You too. Minami." Ash says as Lillie shares a hug with her.

Gary asks, "Ashy Boy, care to introduce her to us?"

Ash says, "This is Minami, she is our first sister. She is the Fairy Type Gym Leader located in Pixetty City as well as a photographer."

Minami says, "It is nice to meet all of you." Minami says as she snaps her fingers, then all of them have flowers in their hands.

"Wow...thanks..." Serena says amazed.

"How did you do that?" Mallow asks.

"I am my brother's sister after all." Minami says.

Aurora asks, "So where are the others?"

Minami says, "They will be here soon. Since Trenor has another race to attend, Golly is trying to calm down the ghosts, and Insey needs to design a cake for the upcoming Wedding for Brother and Lillie."

"So you have already planned a wedding?" Sophocles asks them.

"Yes." Ash says. "Since I have been with Lillie for a long time and with her support that I won all 14 leagues."

"Indeed." Lillie leans at Ash. Gladion coughs and says, "Don't get too imitate."

Just then, the gate opens as they look at it, but no one is there. Gary asks, "Did someone forget to close the door?"

Ash says, "Nope. Don't worry." He then walks towards the door and says, "Golly."

The said girl jumps out from the door and hugs Ash, causing the two to fall into the ground. "Welcome back, brother."

Minami sighs, "Still like to spook us, huh?" She then helps them up.

Mallow says, "This is?"

"Our second sister." Mark says, "Golly. She is a trickster, perfect for a Ghost Type Gym Leader."

"Ghost Type?" Kiawe asks.

"Of course." Golly says. "Ghost types are amazing if you aren't scared."

Then they hear sounds of a Mudsdale, Ash says, "I guess Trenor is back as well."

Trenor walks inside the room and says, "Am I the last one to come?"

"No, Insey haven't arrive yet." Lillie says. "This is Trenor, Ash's youngest triplet brother."

"Wow, you look really like Mark and Ash." Serena says.

"I know. You must be Serena, I am a fan of your mother." Trenor says.

"Trenor is not only a Ground Type Gym Leader, he is also a Pokemon Racer." Golly says.

"That sounds cool." Kiawe says.

"Don't forget about me." Insey is the last one to come, Aurora says, "Hello, Insey. How is the cake?"

"Great, we can start making." Insey says.

"And this is my daughter Insey." Aurora says. "She is the Bug Type Gym Leader at the Resout Town as well as a dessert maker."

"So you must be brother and Lillie's Alola friends." Insey says. "Good to see you."

Lana asks, "So you have 5 siblings? Ash?"

Eve says, "He has. And the rest are cousins."

Ash asks, "So about the invitations, I guess you are done?"

Drandon says, "I still need to give an invitation to Drayden, so I'll go now."

Mark says, "We are done, the Fighting Type Trainers all agree to come, especially Korrina."

Eve says, "The Dark Types are also finished."

Ash says, "And we finished the Ice Types. So we need to wait until the rest are finished."

Mallow asks, "How many people are you inviting?"

"Since it is a big event, I would invite the gym leaders and the Elite 4, champion and my rivals. But not the traitors..." Ash says the last words darkly.

"I see..." Serena says.

* * *

At Brock's house, Brock is helping his family cooking lunch until a door knock appears and Flint opens the door.

"Hello, who are you?" Flint asks.

The boy says, "I am Luke, I am a messenger from Ash Ketchum to invite the gym leader Forest to the wedding of Ash." He gives out the invitation to him. Flint says, "The wedding of Ash Ketchum? So does that mean we are invited?"

"Well, you can come, except Brock, since he pissed Ash off and Ash doesn't want his mood to be ruined." Luke says.

"I see." Flint says.

Once Luke leaves, Flint goes to the table as all the family are there, Forest asks, "Dad, what is it?"

"It is an invitation from Ash Ketchum. He has invited us to his wedding that will be two days later." Flint says.

This causes everyone to pay attention, even Brock. Lola asks, "So does that mean we can attend?"

"Well, Ash has said that we can go, except Brock." Flint says.

"Why can't I go?" Brock asks.

"I don't know what you did, but you somehow try to steal Ash's Pokemon and he is mad at you." Flint shakes his head. "You will be staying at home when we are out."

Brock is in anger, but he doesn't say anything.

* * *

At the Curelean Gym, Reisa is the one who is going to send the invitation to the Sensational Sisters, much to her annoyance is that Misty is also there.

"Who are you?" Daisy asks her once she arrives.

"I am Wallace's daughter and a cousin of Ash. My name is Reisa." Reisa says as she greets the sisters.

Misty says, "Ha, the cousin of a Weakling?"

Reisa just ignores her and says, "I have been chosen to send the invitations of Ash's wedding to the Water Type Trainers. And you are invited to the wedding."

She gives Daisy, Lily and Violet the invitations, Misty says, "What about me?"

"First, you insult my cousin, second, you tried to steal his Pokemon. So you aren't invited. I am sorry." Reisa says coldly.

"Why you! Tell him to give me one!" Misty yells at her.

"Let me think, no. Besides, there are more Water Trainers I need to find, so I'll be leaving." Reisa says. "Oh, Daisy. Can you make sure that your bratty sister won't follow you to our cousin's wedding?"

Daisy gives her an evil smirk and says, "We will do our best."

Misty tries to hit her with the mallet, but Reisa raises her hand as a wave from the pool washes the mallet away. Then Reisa leaves and not turning back.

* * *

At Hoenn, Nate has given Norman the letter and tells him not to bring May and Max. He also agrees and decides to punish them for what they did to Ash.

Once Norman gets back to the room, Caroline asks, "Honey, what was that?"

"I got an invitation to Ash's wedding." Norman smiles as he shows the letter. "It will be in two days."

May says, "Can we go too?"

Norman gives the two children a stare, "You can't. I have heard what you did to him. Especially you Max. You try to steal his Pokemon."

Max says, "Hey! It is not my fault that he is a weakling, he doesn't deserve those Pokemon than I do!"

Norman says, "And you still saying that." He turns to Caroline. "Can you keep an eye on them to make sure they don't try to follow me there?"

"You can count on me." Caroline says as she turns to the children. "You won't be going anywhere."

* * *

In the Sinnoh Region, Reisa decides to stop by before going to the Pastoria City. She knocks the door as Johanna opens it.

"Oh my, aren't you the Top Coordinator Reisa, it is so nice to meet you."

Reisa says, "Thanks, you are also a Top Coordinator as well, Ms. Johanna. I have something to ask you."

As she invites her inside, Dawn gasps and says, "You're Reisa! The famous Top Coordinator and has the nickname of the Mermaid, you're also Wallace's daughter..."

Reisa says, "It is nice to meet you. Dawn."

Johanna asks, "So what are you doing here?"

Reisa says, "Oh, since my cousin Ash Ketchum is holding a wedding, I am helping him sending the invitations to the Water Type trainers."

This causes Dawn to frown. Reisa notices it and says, "And of course, I have one for Dawn and your family as well."

This cause the two to get shocked. Dawn asks, "Why? I betrayed him..."

"Which you're forced to." Reisa says, much to Johanna's confusion. "Dawn? What is going on?"

Dawn says, "Well..."

Reisa says, "Ms. Johanna, your daughter is forced to betray Ash and she was forced to help framing Ash Ketchum by Professor Oak. And the reason is because that those traitors have your and your husband's bank account, if she refused to comply, your money will be taken and you'll eventually live in poverty."

This causes Johanna to gasp, Johanna asks, "Why don't you tell me about this? Dawn?"

Dawn bursts into tears and says, "I am sorry Mom, I don't want you to worry..."

Reisa says, "Right now since Ash is a president of a company, he is transmit your money into another new bank account. That way you can also leave the traitors, he also want to apologize that he couldn't save you at the time when his Alola friends are saved."

Dawn and Johanna thanks her as Dawn asks, "Then what should I do now?"

"Just pretend that you don't know everything until Ash comes and saves you." Reisa says, "Now that is what I should say now, I should take my leave since there are still more invitations to send."

Johanna says, "Thanks for everything."

"No problem." Reisa then leaves the house.

* * *

At Stration Gym, Cress and Chili got the invitation, and they promised to make Cilan stay at their restaurant while they go there. Cilan is furious that he couldn't go, but he couldn't do anything to them.

In Lumiose Gym, Clemont and Bonnie are also banned to go with Meyer to go with them, and Meyer also told them to help looking after his shop.

Once everyone gets the invitations, some of them are willing to come to check out the Sevestar Region, while some of them want a rematch with Ash. Ash and Lillie can't wait to meet everyone when the time arrives.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter, the next chapter will be Lillie's Elite 4 battle. I hope you enjoy it.**


	13. An Elite 4 Challenge

An Elite 4 Challenge

The next day, Ash and Lillie are already awake. They are at the place where their Pokemon are. Ash and Testbot are setting up the target boards, while Lillie is feeding her Horsnow.

"Okay, Lillie. They are set up." Ash says as he puts a thumbs up since the target boards are set up. Lillie also gives a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Ash. Horsnow. Let's ride." Lillie says as she jumps onto the horse back and takes out the Arrows of Frozen and the bow.

At the same time, Gladion and the others arrive at the yard and see them, Mallow asks, "What is Lillie doing?"

Eve says, "Oh, since we three are beaten by the new League Champion, so she needs to be prepared. And the best to prepare is to use this kind of training."

"That Lillie?" Sopholces says in surprise.

Ash says, "Timeshout, now start the timing."

"Okay!" Timeshout presses the button on its body and the countdown starts. Lillie says, "Horsnow, let's go."

Horsnow dashes forward and then Lillie starts to aim the targets. She concentrates on the red dot and shoots it, one move becomes Ice Beam and another move becomes Aurora Beam. Then there are a lot of Ice moves emit from the arrow.

Gladion watches it and says, "Is this really my sister... I think I don't know her anymore."

Mark says, "She is still your sister, but she gets her White persona back. And White is more than you think."

Once the training is done, Timeshout says, "15 seconds! New record!"

Lillie jumps off the Pokemon and pets Horsnow. "Good girl."

Ash says, "Well done, Lillie. Now you can face your opponent no problem."

"Yeah." Lillie says as she sends out Freezeblend, it pours a berry juice to her as she drinks it.

"Hey, Brother! Lillie." Minami calls out as they turn around. Ash says, "I see you come to watch."

Mallow says, "Wow, Lillie. I never know you are good at shooting."

Lillie smiles, "I have done harsh training after all. And I need to battle an opponent who defeated Mark the day before yesterday."

"I see..." Kiawe says.

* * *

Once they get back to the castle, they see a challenger walking towards the castle. "Well if it isn't Lillie and Ashy Boy."

"Rin." Ash and Lillie greet the girl. "Good to see you here." Ash says. "Good job on defeating Mark, so it is just the two of us."

"You bet." Rin says. "And I will want my revenge once I defeat her."

At the same time, the others also arrive, including Aurora and Gwen Oak. Rin sees her mother and says, "Mom!"

She rushes towards her and gives her a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Dad should be at Tremin."

Gwen says, "Well, Ash and Lillie invited us to the wedding that will be held two days later. And besides, I am also showing your brother around."

Gary says, "Wait, Mom? Does that mean she is..."

"Yes. Gary, she is your sister Rin." Gwen says.

"So you are my brother Gary? I finally get to meet you in person." Rin says as she gives him a sisterly hug.

"Okay..." Gary says as he returns the hug.

Serena says, "She looks quite young."

Eve says, "Of course. But she is strong, she manage to defeat us even we use Legendaries."

Drandon says, "Lillie is the last line before reaching Ash."

Gary then asks Ash, "So you and her travel together at Tremin, how strong is she?"

Ash says, "She helps us a lot to free the Gym Leaders and my aunt." Then he gives a smirk, "And she is stronger than you."

"Oh really?" Gary asks.

Rin says, "Considering that I won against three Elite 4 members there. Speaking of which, Lillie, should we start the battle?"

"Sure." Lillie says as they go to the castle battlefield.

When they get to the battlefield, Lillie starts to dance like Princess Elsa from Frozen until the weather changes into snow storm and the field is as frozen as ice.

"Brr...this is so cold..." Serena says in a shiver due to the fact that they are wearing summer clothes.

"Lillie is an Ice Type Elite 4 member after all." Eve says.

At the same time, the Traitors arrive in front of the castle, May says, "This castle sure is big."

"I wonder who lives here..." Max says.

"Hey, is that Lillie?" Bonnie asks as they see her on an icy field while another trainer is standing on the other side of the field.

"Why is it so cold?" Iris says as she shivers

Ash says, "So the match will be a six on six battle. And Lillie can't substitute Pokemon. The Mega Evolution and Z Rings can be used one per Pokemon. While the Star Badges will be one per battle. Do you wish to challenge the Warrior Task?"

Rin says, "Sure. I choose the fifth battle."

"Okay. Now please send out your Pokemon." Lillie says.

Rin says, "Voltfend! Come on out!" She sends out a yellow human like Pokemon with strong fists.

Lillie says, "Aurogeon. I choose you." Lillie sends out an aqua colored bird with snow white feathers.

"Now let the final Elite 4 battle begin." Ash says as he raises his hand.

"Let's take the first lead! Voltfend! Thunderbolt!" Rin yells as the Pokemon emit a lot of electricity.

"Aurogeon! Dive Down and use Brave Bird!"

The bird flies down so the thunderbolt misses and then Voltfend is hit by the super effective attack.

Rin says, "Since it is close by! Sky Uppercut!" The Pokemon gives an attack and it hurts Aurogeon.

Lillie says, "Now use Twister! Follow by an Ice Beam!"

She made a ice twister and it shoots Voltfend, causing him to crash into the ice. "Voltfend! Are you okay?" Voltfend nods and Rin says, "We have to stop its speed! Thunder Wave!"

Lillie's Aurogeon gets hit and it gets paralyzed. Lillie says, "Even though my Pokemon is paralyzed, I still can end this!" Lillie starts to do the Z move, much to Rin's shock.

"Using Z move this early?" Kiawe asks in surprise.

"Use Rainbow Hail!" Lillie yells

Just then, Icicle Crash turns smaller pieces and rainbow colored, then it shoots towards Voltfend, causing it to faint.

"Voltfend is unable to battle! Rin send out your next Pokemon." Ash says.

Mallow says, "I never knew Lillie is a good battler."

Mark says, "She and Ash train together during the 14 leagues, she also participates some of them. The Sinnoh, Alola, Vigorate and Sevestar."

Rin says, "Climbear! Come on out!" As the bear appears, Rin says, "Use Rock Slide!"

Lillie yells, "Dodge it!"

But with the effect of Paralyze, Aurogeon was eventually hit by the attack and faint.

"Aurogeon is unable to battle, Lilllie, send out your next Pokemon."

Lillie says, "Frosslass, time for battle!"

As the ghost Pokemon appears, Rin says, "Ghost Types are immune to Fighting. Climbear! Return!" Rin recalls her Pokemon and takes out another Pokeball.

"Planiger! Come on out!" As Rin sends out the next Pokemon, Planiger roars, but when it sees Lillie, it begins to wave his paws at her.

"Nice to see you, too. Planiger." Lillie smiles.

Serena asks, "So she knows Planiger?"

Gwen says, "It is her starter Pokemon."

"Planiger, Heavy Slam!" Rin calls out the attack as the Tiger Pokemon jumps and rushes towards Froslass.

"Use Phantom Force!" Lillie calls out as Froslass hides herself inside the shadows, much to Planiger's confusion. But its hits Planiger as it jumps back.

"Are you okay?" Rin asks as it nods. Rin says, "Good, use Vine Whip!"

Two vines slap Froslass until it jumps back. Lillie says, "Now Hail to hide yourself!"

As the snow storm appears, it covers the field as Planiger can't find Froslass.

"Where is it?" Rin says in horror as Shadow Balls are hitting the tiger.

"Rin is in trouble now..." Gary says.

Rin says, "Planiger! Calm down! Feel the coldness and charge up with a Fire Fang!"

Planiger closes its eyes and feels that the right side is colder than the other sides, so it attacks there and Froslass is getting damaged.

"Nice one." Lillie says. "I guess we should end this up."

Rin says, "You bet!" The two of them start to do the pose, Lillie using Ice while Rin using Steel.

"Another Z move?" Mallow is shocked.

"Mecha Tackle!" "Blizzard Phantom!"

Planiger charges forward to Froslass while Froslass shoots out spooky copies to hit the Pokemon. Eventually, it causes a giant explosion, and both Pokemon are fainted.

"Both Pokemon are fainted! Send out your next Pokemon." Ash says.

The traitors are shocked to see the battle, Clemont says, "It seems like they are having an Elite 4 battle."

Misty says, "Her Ice Type Pokemon are so strong. From the Aurogeon to this Froslass...they sure are high level."

Max scoffs, "Please, I can beat them no sweat."

Iris says, "Though I really hate Ice Types."

"Climbear! I need your help again!"

"Reinfloat! Come on out!" Lillie sends out a Reindeer with Psychic Powers.

"Use Focus Punch!" Rin yells.

"Don't let him charge! Horn Leech!" Lillie says as the Pokemon charges and hits it with a horn, causing it to faint.

"Damn it... then use Stone Edge!" Rin yells.

"Block the attack with Psyshock!" Lillie yells.

Both Pokemon attack with the stones and they collide with one another, causing the field to have small explosions.

Lillie looks at the Reinfloat and then Climbear. She says, "Your Climbear is well-trained. I give you a praise."

Rin says, "Thanks, you are not half bad too."

Lillie says, "Even though it is well-trained, its Level is still one lower than mine."

Rin is confused, "Huh?"

Lillie smiles, "Sheer Cold."

Rin gasps and yells, "Climbear! Dodge it fast!"

But it is too late, since Climbear is frozen in ice and defeated.

"Climbear is unable to battle, Rin, your fourth Pokemon."

Gladion says, "Sheer Cold is a One hit KO move...she is this strong..."

Mark says, "Never underestimate Lillie."

Rin says, "You caught me off guard, but here is the next Pokemon. Rollele!"

As the elephant Pokemon appears, Lillie says, "I see, your Donphan has evolved."

The traitors are shocked and Brock says, "Donphan has an evolution?"

"I don't know," Dawn says.

"Let me return the favor. Fissure!" Rin yells. Lillie widens her eyes as she sees her Reinfloat faints.

"Reinfloat is unable to battle, Lillie, send out your fourth Pokemon."

"Well, that is unexpected." Lillie says. "Penusic!"

As the Pemguin Pokemon appears, Rin takes out the Badge and says, "Respond to my heart! Ground Star Badge Activate!"

As the Pokemon glows white, Lillie says, "Penusic! We can't let it use Fissure! Note Attack!"

Some notes appear as Rin says, "Dodge and use Earth Attack!"

The ground under Penusic explodes as it gets a lot of damage.

"That looks like Super effective, how come?" Sophocles asks.

"Simple." Eve says, "The Badge is giving the Pokemon power."

Lillie says, "Icicle Crash!" Penusic traps the Pokemon inside the ice spears and then jumps on top of one of them. "Sing time!"

Rin gasps as his Pokemon falls asleep. "Oh no! Wake up! Rollele!"

"Wing Attack!" Lillie says as it breaks the ice as well as hit the Pokemon mercilessly. "Rollele!" Rin yells as suddenly, the Pokemon wakes up.

"Thank goodness." Rin says.

"Don't think you can escape this! Giga Impact!" As Penusic charges forward, Rin does the Ground pose and says, "Rolling Magnitude!"

Rollele curls itself and starts to create a hole and roll inside it, then it creates a giant Magnitude when Penusic charges into the hole, causing the two Pokemon to faint.

"Another tie, since both sides lose 4 Pokemon, the Warrior Task begins." Ash says.

"Wait, the Warrior Task is here?" Insey says in surprise.

"Awesome." Trenor says.

"When darkness is approaching, light will guide your way. Let us fight for the glory we have!" Rin and Lillie chant, then Rin has the Gloves on her hands while Lillie prepares the Bow.

"Let's dance!" They yell as they start charge forward.

Gary says, "I still don't get the Warrior Task. It looks like both of them are having a battle."

Gwen says, "For the rules, if selected to have the Warrior Task, you will need 5 Pokemon in the six on six battle. The trainer counts as one Pokemon."

"I can tell, those weapons gives them moves just like Pokemon." Kiawe says.

Rin punches Lillie by the stomach, but she didn't drop the arrow. And when she gets back up, she fires the arrow in the sky, creating blizzards to make Rin blinded.

"Oh no!" Rin says as she can't see anything. Then an Arrow appears and shoots in her hand, causing the glove to drop down.

"Rin has lost the Warrior Task, so Rin should continue with the Pokemon." Ash says.

Sophocles asks, "Then what? Lillie has to continue using the weapons to fight against her Pokemon?"

Golly says, "Yes. Until she drops the arrow."

"Regigigas! You're my final hope!" Rin yells.

Much to their shock, they see Rin using a Regigigas Treminian Form. Regigigas uses Crush Grip to make Lillie drops her arrow.

"Geez...being crushed is no fun. Absozero!" Lillie says as the Legendary Pokemon appears.

"Wow...a Legendary versus a Legendary..." Mallow says.

"Now Ice Star Badge activate!" Lillie says as the Pokemon is powered up. It creates the Blizzard strong enough that Minami, Trenor and Mark has to become the fire type to warm the ones watching. But the traitors are not fortunate as they are frozen in ice.

"Absozero has an Ability called Sacred Glow, since it, not only my Ice types, but my Normal Moves are also become super effective!"

"That won't scare me! Stomp!" Rin yells.

"Dodge and uses Horn Attack!" Lillie yells as the two Pokemon use their strong attacks. After they both change their attacks, Rin says, "Finish it off with a Close Combat!"

Lillie gasps since Absozero is late to dodge, and it faints after the attack.

Ash closes his eyes and smiles, "Absozero is unable to battle, Regigigas is the winner. Since Lillie lost all 6 rounds, Rin is the winner."

"I beat the Elite 4!" Rin cheers excitedly. Lillie smiles, "Congratulations, Rin. You deserve this metal."

She gives her the Ice Medal, then she says, "Now you can face Ash for the Champion Title."

"I know. The reason I challenge this is to get my revenge of the Tremin League." Rin says determinedly.

"Well, I hope to face you soon." Ash says.

The others also rush towards them, Gary says, "Looks like my sister is going to be stronger than me."

Rin says, "Let's see. Once my Pokemon are healed up, how about we have a battle?"

"You're on." Gary says.

Mallow says, "Lillie, you are so amazing. That is a great battle."

"Thanks." Lillie says.

Gladion asks, "Are you hurt, after that Warrior Task."

"I am fine." Lillie says as she eats an Oran Berry. "I am a Pokemon after all. A little damage is needed to get strong."

Eve says, "Nice speech, but we should go prepare for the wedding now."

"You are right." Ash says as they all head inside the castle, leaving the still frozen traitors at the fence.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. And I show off the full battle with Rin and Lillie. I know I want Lillie to win, but I want Rin to face Ash again in the future chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will be the Horse Race.**

**For the review, I state that in the Wattpad that I will rewrite the story due to update the story here. So I add the Dawn one in the last chapter.**


	14. A Horse Race

The Horse Race

After the chatting of the wedding plan, Ash claps his hands and says, "Now that it is settled. Why don't we do something before my friends arrive?"

"And what should we do?" Sophocles asks.

Lillie says, "Why don't we have a Horse Race?"

"A Horse race? It sounds fun." Eve says.

At the same time, the traitors thwart out from the ice, Iris says, "How dare she uses Ice attacks on us..."

"First they don't send us invitations and then they did this to us?" Brock says in anger.

Max says, "It is a good thing that we escape our parents."

Misty says, "But how dare he invite our family but not us..."

Dawn looks around the town and says, "But this place looks quite great. And the castle looks kinda nice."

Everyone gives Dawn a stare and May says, "Don't think you can praise him." Dawn sulks down after hearing this.

Back in the yard, Ash whistles and then the Horse Pokemon apppears. "Are you serious? All of them are Horse Pokemon?" Kiawe says in surprise as they see over twenty kinds of horses.

"Yep." Ash says. "There is Lavadash, Fire and Fairy Type. Riodash, Ghost Type. Terrahorse, Normal and Rock Type. Rohorse, Steel and Ground Type."

"Herpeed, Grass Type. Pegasky, Flying Type. Pegastar, Flying and Psychic Type. Ganpeed, Dark and Ground Type. Spihorse, Bug and Dark Type. Horsnow, Ice and Ghost Type. Poihorse, Normal and Poison Type." Mark says.

"Silvahorse, Rock and Ground Type. Dashaqua, Water and Psychic Type. Coldpeed, Ground and Ice Type." Minami says.

"Viorse, Chemical and Ground Type. Speeuni, Fighting Type. Dangepeed, Chemical and Steel Type. Zebjoy, Psychic Type. Royuni, Fairy and Fighting and Dinorse, Dragon and Normal Type." Golly says.

"Don't forget the Rapidash, Zebstrika and Mudsdale." Lillie says.

"That is a total of 23 Pokemon..." Gladion says in shock. "And you own them all?"

"Yep." Lillie says. "We also have Pokemon that are like care takers, so we don't have to worry."

"Now choose one horse and we have a big field to compete who is the fastest." Ash says. "I choose Royuni since he is my favorite."

Lillie says, "I still use my Horsnow."

Mark chooses Speeuni, Trenor chooses Rohorse, Minami chooses Lavadash, Golly chooses Riodash, Eve chooses Ganpeed, Drandon chooses Dinorse and Insey chooses Spihorse.

Aurora says, "Then I'll be the referee."

"Thank you, Mother." Ash says.

As the 10 hops on their horses, Aurora says, "Are you marks, get set...Go!"

Then the 10 ride off with quick speed. Leaving the Alola Gang to be surprised.

"Wow...they are so fast..." Kiawe says in utter shock.

Just then, the traitors see storm clouds as Ash and the others are passing by, they cough as they breathes in dusts.

"Cough...cough...what is going on?" Brock says.

"If my eyes are not deceiving me, I saw Ash inside one of those clouds..." Clemont says.

"What are they doing? And don't tell me that loser lives in this castle." Max says.

"If only we can see what they are doing..." Iris says.

"Leave it to me, the future is now thanks to Science!" Clemont says as he creates a drone camera. Then they start the drone and see what they are up to.

"Horsnow! Faster!" Lillie yells.

"No you won't! Royuni! Speed up!" Ash yells.

The Prince and the Princess are now in the lead as they are reaching the finish line.

May says, "What are they seriously doing? Are those new Pokemon as well?"

"No clue." Cilan says.

Then Ash gets the line first as Aurora says, "The winner is Ash."

Ash laughs, "I won again."

"Damn it..." Lillie groans. "I thought I get you this time."

Mark and the others arrive and Minami says, "You two really are competing for the first."

"Yeah, you two are so fast." Eve says.

"Well, it is just a horse race." Drandon says.

Ash turns to the horses, "Everyone, thank you for your assistance, you all can rest now."

They neighs as they rush off. The Alola Gang, Serena,Rin and Gary go towards them and Mallow says, "Wow. That race is so exciting."

"Indeed. You two sure know how to go fast." Lana says.

"Thanks." Lillie smiles. "Now why don't we go check out our Pokemon?"

"Sure." They then rush off.

* * *

As the traitors are watching the camera, Brock says, "So they were having a horse race?"

"They seem to enjoy themselves." Dawn says. "And we should have been if we didn't betray him."

"Why are feeling sorry? We didn't do anything wrong." Max says.

"Shut the fuck off. Max." May punches him in the head.

"Wait, here are some more." Clemont says as they look at the screen.

Inside the screen, they see Ash and Lillie showing them a Mammoth and a Sabertooth Tiger like Pokemon. And the process of reviving a fossil to create a Tricritops like Pokemon.

"These are Mammocrush, Sabercrush and Trithunder. They are the new fossil Pokemon." Trenor says.

Then there is another footage that the Alola Gang are surprised at the sight of a House with a big face, and it opens his mouth and they walk inside.

The third one is a robot like ballerina dancing to them as they clap. "Who knows Metallet is a good dancer as well?" Serena says.

"Yeah. It sometimes will dance with Lovmaid for fun." Mark says.

The fourth one is a scene of all kinds of Ice Type Pokemon. Lillie says, "These Pokemon are Elite 4 level, and I raise them with love. So they can be strong."

Gladion says, "You raise them all? I think I couldn't defeat them as well." They laugh at his words.

Then at last, they see 20 Eeveelutions in the same area as Gary says, "Wow. 20 Eeveelutions...You must tell me how to evolve them."

Eve says, "Sure. As a Professor, I am willing to help you out."

The traitors then turn off the camera as Misty says, "I can't believe this...he basically has all Pokemon in his territory."

Max says, "And there are Pokemon that can help him cook, make clothes, sleep, ride and a lot of things..."

Bonnie says, "They all look cute if you ask me."

The traitors then have greed in their eyes and they decide to come up with a plan to take them.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. For the new Pokemon, since I still need to think up the entries, but I have a Fanfic called Ash's New Home. Inside there I have all 120 Rochtai Region Pokemon and 120 Vigorate Region Pokemon ready. So you can go check that story to see the Pokemon native to Rochtai and Vigorate. As for the others, please wait since I am working on the Kalos Chapter in that story.**

**For the rewrite in the Wattpad, I am just fixing minor problems in the story as well as adding some missing plots inside the rewrite.**


	15. The Gym Leaders in Sevestar

The Gym Leaders of Sevestar

Once Ash and his friends all look through the Pokemon, Ash says, "And that is all the Pokemon I owned."

Gary says, "Dude, you really have a lot of them. What if someone gets inside and tries to take your Pokemon like those three idiots?"

"Well, they aren't idiots." Lillie says, somehow in an annoyed tone. "They have been helping us a lot in the journey to be fake villains."

"Seriously?" Serena asks.

"Of course. Right now they are having good lives. But regardless." Ash says. "It is true that I need to be worried since those so called friends that threatened to steal your Pokemon will try to get my Pokemon for greed."

"You mean Misty and the others?" Mark asks. "What will you do if they really come?"

Ash says, "It is simple. I could teleport them back to their houses, but that will be too easy since they will be back."

"We have high electricity fences, they are made by Ash and no one has been able to break it." Mark says. "They can't come inside the territory, so they won't know where the Pokemon are."

Alice says, "But what if they try to make machines inside the territory?"

Lillie says, "Well, if that happens. We just have to destroy them."

"But how do we destroy them?" Mallow asks.

"Simple." Ash snaps his fingers and then they hear some explosion.

At the same time, the traitors are trying to get what they are planning, until the camera explodes.

"Not another failed invention..." Clemont says.

"Why the hell that your inventions always explode?" Misty asks him.

"I don't know! There must be some mistakes..." Clemont says as he looks at the manual.

Serena asks, "What is that noise?"

Ash says, "Don't worry, just a bunch of annoying traitors trying to spy on us through Clemont's drone camera. But you know what happened if the inventions are made by Clemont."

"They explode immediately." Serena says with a sigh. "The same thing keeps happen in Kalos as well."

"So does that mean they are outside?" Rin asks.

"About that. We just need to get a countdown." Ash says.

At the same time, a Pokemon that is called Mailbird flying back from the place with a bag of invitations, then she notices the traitors and fly on top of the fence post, which doesn't activate the electricity.

"Mail?" The Pokemon says as the traitors notice them.

"Hey, what is that Pokemon?" Max asks.

"It must be the Mailbird that Lillie mentioned." Brock says.

Mailbird just tilts his head, then they hear Ash using his telepathy to say, "Mailbird, Teleport."

The traitors are surprised as its eyes start to glow, Max knows the light and he yells, "No please wait..."

Everyone except Dawn is teleported away. Dawn looks around and says, "Hey, where did everyone go?"

Mailbird then takes out a letter from the bag and gives it to Dawn. Dawn reads it and it says, "Dawn. I know you don't want to betray me. You are being threatened by those traitors, right? Your Mother and Father are safe now, so you don't need to worry. Ash."

Dawn is surprised as her tears are starting to form. She says, "Thank you...Ash."

* * *

Back indoors, Eve asks, "So you just teleport them away again?"

"Except for one. I couldn't get her with you guys since we haven't saved her parents yet." Ash says.

"Who is it?" Gary asks.

"She is still outside. Let me get her." Ash says as he walks outside, then not long after, they see Ash walks in with Dawn.

"Why is she here?" Mallow asks.

"Well, before the betrayal happens, the traitors have been financially hurting her family if she doesn't want to comply." Lillie says.

"With the RPA, we have managed to switch all the money in the bank account to another bank so the traitors can't access to it." Mark says.

"Thank you guys for helping me..." Dawn says with tears in her eyes.

"No problem." Ash says.

Minami says, "Now that is settled, let's see how many people received our invitations."

"Yeah." Ash says as he gets the bag from the Mailbird. He opens it and says, "So far there are a lot of people willing to attend the wedding."

"Indeed." Lillie says. "I guess it is a good idea to hold in our backyard."

Dawn says, "So you two are getting married?"

"Well, yes. Since we have been together for a long time." Ash says.

Just then, the doorbell rings as Ash says, "Ah, they are here."

"Who?" Kiawe asks.

Mark goes to open the door as a group of people walk into the room.

"Guys! It is great to see you!" Lillie says excitedly.

"Of course. We just got the invitations ready." A boy says.

"And since we were done, I thought we could hang out with the future husband and future wife." A girl says.

"So who are the others? Your friends I suppose?" Another girl asks.

Ash says, "Oh, let me introduce my friends. This is Nate. The Normal Type Gym Leader. His gym is also a library located in the RPA HQ."

"Nice to meet you." Nate says as he goes to greet his mother Thrister.

"Then this is Flora." Eve says. "She is our sister as well. Her Grass type Gym is also a Fashion store with Ash and Mother's brands."

"Good to meet you." Flora bows and Serena says, "Your mother is Valerie as well?"

"Of course." Flora says.

Dawn notices the third one and says, "You're Reisa, I want to thank you for giving me the invitation."

Reisa says, "No problem. Knowing Ashy, he doesn't like to see you suffer as well."

Alice says. "Reisa is a top coordinator like us and the Water Type Gym Leader whose gym is an aquarium. Not to mention she is Ash's travel companion in the Johto Region."

"Good to meet you." Reisa says.

"So you like water types?" Lana asks.

"Of course." Reisa says. "And I am also a singer and guitarist as well."

The other nods and Lillie says, "This is Elline. She-"

"I know you!" Sophocles says. "You are Diantha's daughter and a great actress, I like your films."

"Why thank you." Elline says. "And this is David. My brother and also an inventor."

"Great to meet you." David says as he shows his glasses, who flashes with electricity.

"Wow. Is that an invention?" Gary asks.

"Of course." David smiles.

"David and Elline are my travel companions in Kalos. They are a great help in the journey." Ash says.

"I see." Serena says.

"This is Luke. He is a mine digger." Lillie introduces.

"Good to meet you." Luke says.

"And this is Helen. She is a great chef and a Fire Type User." Professor Min says.

"It is nice to meet you." Helen says. Kiawe shakes her hand since they are both fire types.

"And this is my brother East." Reisa says. "He is a golfer like our mom Kahili."

"Wow. You must be very strong." Mallow says.

"Well, compared to mom, I have a lot to learn." East says.

"And this is Tox. A skilled doctor who works in a big hospital." Ash says. "And he is also my travel companion in the Sinnoh Region."

"You're flattered, but I have my experience thanks to Mother." Tox says.

"And this is Jullie. She is a scientist as well as a Chemical Type Gym Leader." Nate says.

"Well, it is thanks to my Dad, who is a good friend with Dr. Colress that I get to this field." Jullie says.

"And then this is Daniel. He is Olympia's son and he is also an astronaut." Drandon says.

"Good to meet you." Daniel says.

"And finally, Oscar." Wendy says. "He is our music composer in our band as well as the Music Type Gym Leader."

Dawn asks, "You have a band?"

Ash says, "Well, me, Lillie, Reisa, Alice, Wendy and Oscar have a band called 'The Colors'."

Those who didn't get to express their shock now exclaim out loud.

"What? The Colors? That is my favorite band!" Sophocles says. "You are the members?"

Oscar says, "Well, we hid our faces under the masks after all."

Reisa says, "But it is us after all."

Then everyone introduces themselves to the group, then they decide to sit down and chat.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. I personally don't hate Dawn, Pearlshipping is my third rank shipping, with the first two is Aurelia and Amour. So I decided to get Dawn out of the traitors circle I hope you enjoy this chapter.****.**


	16. A Day at the RPA Part 1

A Day at the RPA Part 1

Ash looks at the time on his watch and says, "Well, it is about noon. Who knows how much time has passed."

"So what are we going to do now?" Jullie asks.

"How about we go have lunch at the RPA? It has been a while since we eat together." Eve says.

"I agree." Lillie says. "Brother, guys, do you want to come with us to RPA?"

"RPA is Ash's company, right?" Dawn asks.

"Yes. And it is the best it can be." David says.

"Likewise." Elline says. "It is located at Silkan City, we just need to get past Route 1 and that is done."

"Sure. Let's go check it out." Mallow says.

* * *

Unknown to Ash and the others, a glow appears in front of the castle as the traitors appear once more.

"It is a good thing my Gallade learns how to Teleport." Max says.

"Yeah. It saves us a lot of time and money." Misty says.

Then they see Ash and his friends walk on the road and chatting. Iris asks, "Who are those people?"

Brock looks at his book and says, "They are the Gym Leaders of Sevestar Region. They are also said to be the strongest gym leaders in the world."

"Seriously? That is because they haven't battle us yet." Misty says arrogantly.

"Where are they going?" Bonnie asks as they decide to follow.

* * *

At the front of the RPA company, the new comers are surprised. Serena says, "It looks just like a department store."

"Of course." Ash smiles. "After lunch, we can go have some fun inside. There are clothes store, jewelry stores and some other great places to go."

Once they get inside, the traitors also arrive and Brock says, "So this is the company Ash owned..."

"It sure is big." Cilan says as they head inside.

* * *

As the group head to the restaurant, a Waitress comes and says, "President Ash, President Lillie. It is an honor to have you here."

"Give us a private suite so it can hold 30 people." Lillie says.

"Yes. President. Please follow me." Then they go with the waitress. Gladion says, "You are also the President?"

"Yes." Lillie says. "Ash and I are the Co-Presidents, Mother has also been helping out a lot of the services."

Once they all take a seat, they look at the menu and Dawn says, "Wow, there are a lot of food to choose."

"They all look delicious, I don't know which one I should choose." Sophocles says.

Reisa says, "It is common for the first time that you don't know what to choose. Since the food here is as good as a five star restaurant."

Minami says, "And besides, Brother is the one who designs the food."

"Oh yeah, I remember back then Ash showed that he could cook." Serena says.

The traitors are having a table near their suite, Iris says, "So he can cook as well..."

"I still can't believe this restaurant is owned by him." May says.

Mallow asks, "But when can Ash cook? Last time in Alola when he tries to help, it is a total disaster."

Trenor says, "Oh, when Brother splits himself, his cooking ability also goes to Red. Red has been taught under Seibold and Mother."

"You mean the Kalos Elite 4 Seibold?" Serena asks.

"He is our father." Elline says. "It is obvious that family takes care of family."

Kiawe asks, "So how big is the Ketchum Family?"

Ash says, "The Ketchum Family is one of the two most influential families in the world as the next one is Aether. RPA and the Aether Foundation are the two most influential companies and we all hold them."

Gladion says, "Seriously? Out family is that big?"

Lillie says, "Of course. Without the Ketchum Family, there will be no Showcases as well as Contests, Mega Evolution as well as the Legendaries aren't common in the world."

Dawn says, "I know Aurora and Wallace are related to you. But wow..."

The traitors are listening as Misty says, "The most influential family, huh?"

"No wonder he is being this respected." Clemont says.

Once the food arrives, they start to eat the delicious meal. They also chat on the way about stuff.

Ash says, "So Reisa, how is the Water Show going back at your gym?"

Reisa says, "It is great. And thanks to you, the Aquarium is a great tourist attraction in Oceablu City."

Lana says, "I heard that you are going to have a cooperation with the Waterflower sisters a week later, right?"

"Of course." Reisa says. "And they assure me that there will be no Misty with them. I am looking forward to work with them."

Misty hears it and her eyes twitches, she says, "Those guys...they planned this without my knowledge..."

Sophocles asks, "Elline, you are the Electric Gym Leader, how is Elmososha Town look like?"

"It is like the Mauville City, a Building like town." Elline says. "It has 10 floors and there is one floor made for the movie studios. Mr. Tom Wood is also one of the directors here."

"I see." Dawn says. "I like his movies. Especially the movie Dragon Slayer."

"Oh, Ash and Lillie are the actors of the movie." Golly says.

"Wait, what?" The Alola group, Serena and Dawn are surprised.

"Yeah. I acted the Prince while Lillie is the princess." Ash says. "And my Sylveon evolves when we are filming."

Sylveon nods and she jumps into Ash's lap. Serena says, "No wonder this Sylveon looks so familiar."

"Yeah." Gary says.

Mallow asks, "And I heard that there is a resort that is similar to the Hano Grand Resort also in this region. Is it true?"

Mark says, "The FS Resort. It is located in the bay at the Greeny City. In fact, Hano Grand Resort and FS Resort has been working together for a long time since they are both Ketchums."

"Our Champion is related to you, right?" Lana asks.

"Yep. And she is my mom." Reisa says. "In fact, of all the Champions in the regions, the only ones that aren't related to Ketchums and Aether are Lance and Alder."

Serena says, "Seriously? That is quite surprising."

'Indeed." Ash says.

Kiawe asks, "So Alice, is it true that the League is located on the icy mountain like Alola?"

"Yes. On Mount Iceat which is the southest mountain in the region." Alice says. "Though it is not as cold as my region, but it is good enough for the league to take place."

Drandon says, "One has to overcome any obstacles in the way if they want to become a champion. Besides, a true champion doesn't fear anything."

"Wow." Lana says.

Ash says, "Indeed. Just like someone who is afraid of Ice Types or Fairy Types, then that person has no right to become a Dragon Master."

Iris hears it and says, "I can't believe that he is insulting me! How dare he..."

"Calm down. Iris." May says.

"Where did that saying come from?" Dawn asks.

"Oh, back at Unova, I had visited the Dragon Village before I take on the league. Lillie and I have been training under Drayden for weeks to take on the Dragon Master test." Ash says.

"I remember. He asked us to use Sylveon and Beartic as we need to use Dragons to fight them." Lillie says.

"So you past the test?" Sophocles asks.

"Of course." Ash says.

At the traitors group, Iris is now fuming. "I can't believe he past the test first! He is only a kid and how much did he know about dragons anyway?"

Bonnie sighs, "I start to regret stay here. It is like they are indirectly insulting us..."

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. The RPA will be divided into two parts, the schedule is the wedding and then the first lemon. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	17. A Day at the RPA Part 2

A Day at the RPA Part 2

After the group finishes their lunch, they all gather outside of the restaurant.

"Now we had finished our lunch, I think it is time that we show you around the places." Ash says.

"Indeed. This place is much big, so it is easy to get lost if you don't follow us." Lillie says.

Serena asks, "So where are we going first?"

Ash says, "Well, please follow me." Ash then takes them to a library. While the traitors also follow them, but they are hidden from their sight.

"There are a lot of books here..." Dawn says in shock.

"Of course. We have all kinds of books here in this library, I also written some of them." Ash says.

"Wait, you write a book?" Kiawe asks.

Minami says, "He does, look at that book over there, Ash's _When the World Betrays You_ is the bestseller here."

Elline says, "It also has a movie which was filmed a few months ago. With Ash's ability to Double Team, he acts as the male protagonist as well as the second female protagonist."

"Wow..." Gary reads it and says, "Are you sure you wrote this?"

"I had some help from my uncle Lucian." Ash says.

"Lucian, as in the Psychic Type Sinnoh Elite 4?" Dawn asks.

"Yep." Lillie says. Then they see some bookshelves are moving and Mallow asks, "What is going on?"

Nate says, "Simple, this library is also the Silkan Gym. That means a gym battle is about to begin."

Gladion asks, "But aren't you guys the Gym Leader? Then who is battling?"

Nate says, "That will be me, since I am from the Alpha Family, I can split myself to take care of the gym."

The traitors are also watching from afar, Max says, "So this place is a gym, huh."

"Maybe we should go challenge it to see how bad it is?" Misty says, earning shush from the people there who are reading quietly.

After they watch the gym battles, Dawn says, "Wow, Nate, you are pretty strong."

"Well, compare to others I am not, so I am the first gym leader of this region." Nate says.

"If you are that strong...then I don't know if I can beat the gyms." Gary says.

"Well, this is why I decided to make this region the last place I challenged." Ash says. They walk past the traitors and they decide to ignore them, Lillie smirks and asks, "So what was they sound back earlier in the library?"

Mark says, "Probably just some annoying brats who doesn't know the meaning of being quiet inside the library."

Reisa says, "People are reading, and it is vital to keep quiet inside the library. I guess some idiots just want to get revenge on Ashy that much."

The traitors are listening and Max yells, "What the hack, Misty. What you have done? Now they treat us like idiots because of you."

Misty just has her face red in anger and says, "Shut up! They have nerve to call me an idiot."

"Because you are." Everyone in the traitors yells at her, causing her to sulk down.

* * *

Now the group are at the clothes store, they saw all kinds of fashionable clothes as well as the shoes and hats. Dawn says, "This clothes store is so big..."

Minami says, "This clothes store is the biggest in this region. We have some help from the famous fashion designers to help making."

Eve says, "My Mother, Ash and also Lillie's Uncle Paris designs most of them."

"No way, Ash? You sew clothes?" Mallow asks.

"I have some training of course." Ash says. "As for the clothes, you see. Most of our clothes are wore by Performers from all the world as well as Coordinators."

"Seriously?" Serena asks. "I know you have a great influence of those two, but to think that most of the clothes are designed by you..."

Mark says, "It is also no big deal. Why don't you guys choose your favorite dresses?"

"Good idea." Lana says as they separate to find the dresses.

When the traitors arrive at the store, they see a lot of clothes on sale and May says, "So now they are looking at the clothes, huh?"

Bonnie says, "But you have to admit, the clothes here look so great."

Max says, "Then you guys go inside. We just stay here."

"No you don't. Mister. You are coming with us." Misty says as the girls drag the boys inside.

Once Ash and Lillie notice the traitors get inside the clothes store, Ash says, "Well, Lillie. How about I show you the new dress?"

"You made a new one? I'd like to check it out." Ash then takes Lillie to the front door, but they ignore the traitors who are just looking at the clothes.

They stop by in front of a emerald dress. Lillie says, "Wow, this time it is an emerald dress?"

"Yes. This dress is a new one." Ash says. The traitors see them as they watch closely. "Why don't you try them on?" Ash asks.

"Sure. I'll go try out." Lillie says as she goes to the changing room. Ash sighs and looks at the blue dress, he pales and says, "What?"

He quickly takes the dress out and says, "Is someone there?"

A worker comes to Ash and asks, "President, what's the matter?"

Ash says, "This dress has a diamond missing. We can't sell it to the customers."

The worker notices the dress and says, "Oh, I am sorry, President. I'll go remake it."

"Don't. I'll make it myself. Just please check the other clothes thoroughly or else we will get complaints." Ash says as the worker nods and leaves. "Now what should I do..." He then sends out Diancie and says, "Diancie, please give me a diamond."

"Of course." Diancie says as she makes one in her hand and then Ash sews it on the dress. "Much better."

The traitors are surprised to see what Ash is doing. They can't believe that Ash was sewing.

"Ash, what just happened?" Flora comes as well as Mallow and Kiawe.

"Oh, a dress lost its diamond, I just fixed it up." Ash says. "Don't worry about it."

"You can sew? Ash?" Mallow asks in surprise.

"Of course he can." They turn around and see Lillie in the dress. "How do I look, Ash?"

Ash smiles and says, "It suits you perfectly. Lillie."

Flora says, "Is that the new dress?"

"Yes. I made it yesterday." Ash says.

"Wow, Lillie. You look stunning." Golly comes as she says.

"Thanks. Golly." Lillie says. "Maybe I'll buy this dress."

"Well, it is our company after all." Ash laughs. "So the money we spend will eventually come back to us."

"Wow..." Kiawe says.

The traitors are watching it and finally May says, "I wonder how much money Ash has accumulated?"

Max says, "To own this company and have a lot of people purchase their clothes, he must be really rich."

"Them we must apologize to him so we can be rich as well." Iris says.

"As if that is going to happen..." They hear Ash talking to Lillie and Golly. "If they really think that they can take our property here, then I'll feel sorry for them."

Lillie says, "What do you mean?"

Ash says, "We have the best securities and the alliance with International Police, it is also the reason we saved Dawn and her family from them. If they try to take our property, then they'll be getting a serious penalty."

Golly says, "And I can't wait to see them sitting in prison." They laughs as the traitors are listening, they are furious that they can't take the money from them.

Ash says, "Well, another thing. Our company's bank is also hard to hack as well. Since we have some Porygon Z and other new Pokemon roaming in the system to prevent hackers."

"I agree." Lillie says. "Now let's gather everyone so we can go to the next fun place."

"Let's go." Ash says as the three leaves the area.

* * *

The next place they go is the jewelry store. They are amazed to see all kinds of jewels in front of them.

"Check this one! It is shaped like a Jewel of Life!" Dawn says.

"It sure is based on the Jewel of Life." Nate says. "Ash is the one who carves it."

"Yeah." Ash says. "It was a reminder of how I was betrayed and it is made to surpass the anger for me. Now it is a souvenir."

"That is so amazing." Serena asks, "When do you learn how to carve a jewel?"

"Actually, it is my uncle Steven that teaches me." Ash replies.

"Steven Stone of the Devon Company?" Sophocles asks.

"Yeah. Don't forget he is also one of my relatives, Luke, do you have a mineral for a jewel?" Ash asks.

"I have some Rubies." He gives Ash the jewel. Ash then starts to carve the ruby into the shape of a rose using the knife. The ones who haven't seen it before are amazed at his work.

"Well, Ashy boy, that is quite a nice carving." Gary says.

"Thanks." Ash says. "Usually this ruby rose costs a fortune, but I can make an expectation to give out the rose to you guys." He gives the roses to Dawn, Mallow, Serena and Lana.

"Thanks Ash, it really can boosts my stats as a Coordinator." Dawn says.

"It sure does." Reisa says. "I wore this droplet sapphire once in the contests, it really gives a boost."

"Wow." Serena says.

The traitors are listening this and they are jealous. "How dare they get luxuries and not us?" Misty says.

"Yeah, they are losers and they shouldn't have them." May says.

Alice says, "Not only it boosts the contests, even Showcases also helps as well. All 14 Queens are having the jewels."

"14 queens?" Dawn asks, "Who are the 14 queens?"

Ash says, "Glad you ask, there is Shauna who won the Kanto Queen a few months ago, then Johto Queen is Marine, Hoenn Queen is Lisia, Sinnoh Queen is Verity, Unova Queen is Yancy, Kalos Queen is Aria, Alola Queen is Emily, Rochtai Queen is Tera, Vigorate Queen is Megan, Chetech Queen is Elena, Glafrost Queen is Alice, Tremin Queen is Aera and we two get the Beabon Queen and the Seveatar Queen."

"Wow...I know Shauna is one of the queens since I was there to cheer her after I won the Hoenn Grand Festival." Serena says.

"But how do you know all the queens?" Mallow asks.

"Simple." Mark says. "Don't forget who are grandma is."

"I remember." Gladion says.

* * *

After they leave the jewelry store, they passed by the Movie theater. Gary notices a wallpaper that shows the Dragon Slayer, he asks, "Ashy boy, is that you in this movie?"

Everyone turns around and Ash says, "Ah, Dragon Slayer. It is quite an old movie. It is Lillie and my debut."

"Lillie? You're in the movie?" Gladion asks in surprise.

"I act the princess while Ash act the prince. Due to this movie, we two get Academy Awards for the best leading actor and leading actress." Lillie says.

"No way..." Lana says.

"Ans also, Svlveon also gets the leading Pokemon in the movie, its evolution helps a lot in the movie." Ash says. Sylveon is proud of herself as Pikachu smiles at her.

"Can we watch it?" Rin asks.

"Maybe later. Since we have a Blue Ray disc back at our castle." Ash says. "And if you watch this movie, you'll be much easier to do the Dragon Type knight challenge in the Vigorate Region."

"Cool." Dawn says.

After they leave, the traitors also arrive in front of the movie theater.

"Best leading actor and actress huh?" Bonnie says.

"I don't see why killing such wonderful dragons can get the awards." Iris says.

"We'll show them who are the real actress later." Misty says as they leave.

* * *

After the visit is done, they are outside the company. Dawn says, "Thanks, Ash. For letting us having the wonderful experience."

"No problem." Ash says. "By the way, some of you notice that the traitors are also inside the building, right?"

They all nod as Golly asks, "What are you going to do to them?"

Ash says, "I can always use the Teleportation, but Max has a Gardevoir to teleport them back. I decided to leave them alone, but we will have guards to prohibit them to enter our wedding."

"Fair enough." Minami says.

"And I heard that my travel companions are coming as well. Why don't we go greet them?" Ash asks.

"Sure. I want to know who did you travel with as Red and White." Dawn says as the others agree.

* * *

**Here is the second part of the RPA. Since there are a lot of information to say, so I'll be splitting into two chapters. I hope you enjoy it. The reason that I didn't answer the questions is because the answers should be remain as a secret. And about that Tumbler thing, I don't have one so I can't do it.**


	18. Ash's Travel Companions

Ash's Travel Companions

Once they arrive back to the castle, they see a lot of people gather in front of the gate waiting for them. Ash says, "Sorry to make you wait here for us."

"Not at all. We should have known that you weren't always at home." A girl says.

"But it is good to see you again." The second girl says.

"Kris! Silver!" Reisa gives them a hug and say, "It is good to see you again."

"Same here, Reisa. I heard that you are now a Gym Leader." Kris says. "Good for you since you like Water Types."

Silver says, "Maybe I can challenge you to a battle."

"You're on, but not now." Reisa says.

"Tox, good to see you too." One of the two girls say.

"Verity, Emily. It is nice to see you." Tox says as they shake hands.

The next boy goes to Minami as he shows the kiss on her hand and says, "You still look as amazing as before, Minami."

"Stop it, Terry." Minami is blushing as Golly just smirks at her sister.

"Good to see you guys again, Mike, Anderson." David says.

"You too. David. How is your gym doing?" Mike asks.

"Great." David says.

"Flomer, Elena, it is good to see you again." Elline says. "But where is J?"

"She is still hunting for hunters, kinda ironic since she was one." Elena says with a small laugh.

"Aria? You are here as well?" Serena is quite shocked to see the Kalos Queen.

"Hello, Serena. I see you are also here." Aria says with a smile.

"Good to see you, too. Reisa." A girl rushes to her as she knocks her down to the floor.

"Get off me, Lisia." She groans as she gets off.

The traitors also arrive back at the castle, but they are shocked to see more people in front of them.

Ash says, "So the greetings are done, let me introduce my friends." He gestures to Kris and Silver. "This is Silver, my cousin as well as my rival in the Johto Region, and this is his girlfriend Kris, she traveled with me, Reisa and Lillie together."

After the greetings, Gary asks, "Wait, are you the Kris who is also Professor Elm's assistant that helps him filling the Pokedex?"

"Yes." Kris says. "Silver decides to help me and we have been travel together ever since Ash win the Johto League."

Silver says, "Indeed."

Lillie says, "Then this is Verity and Emily. Verity is our travel companion in Sinnoh along with Tox and Emily is her sister. They are also the current Sinnoh and Alola Queen."

"So you are the Alola Queen, it is nice to meet you." Mallow says.

"Thanks, I also know a lot about you guys too." Emily says as she greets them, but when she sees Gladion, they both kinda look at each other. Verity says, "So Lillie, is this your brother?"

"Yes, he is Gladion that I told you about." Lillie says to Emily as she kinda blush. Lana whispers to Lillie and asks, "What happened?"

Lillie says, "Oh, back when we visit Cynthia's resort in Unova, we kinda played Truth and Dare for a night. And Verity tries to let her pick a boy she likes, and I accidentally put my brother's picture in it and she chooses that picture."

"I see..." Lana says.

When Emily and Gladion are talking, Ash continues to introduce the people. "And this is Terry, like us, he is a Legendary Pokemon and the leader of Evils, Evilost. He is also a member of the Beabon Elite 4 and a member of the International Police."

"It is nice to meet you." Terry says with a bow.

"And he is also a Ketchum to be." Golly gives a smirk to Minami, who blushes and tries to hit her.

"So are you two a thing?" Serena asks.

Terry says, "Well, we kinda travel together in the Vigorate Region and we did all kinds of things there."

"I see. Vigorate Region is a region of fairy tales." Dawn says.

"And this is Mike and Anderson. They are good inventors and they work in Newbam Area in the Rochtai Region, where the science faction is in. Anderson is also a Sevestar Form Dialga in disguise."

"Rochtai Dialga is a Chemical Type, right?" Dawn asks.

"Yes." Anderson says. "And it suits my typing as an Elite 4 member of the region."

"I always wonder which Dialga is the best compare to the two." Kiawe says.

"Well, they are equally strong." Anderson says, feeling Elena is glaring at him.

"And this is Flomer and Elena." Lillie says. "They are siblings and Flomer is Flamceus while Elena is the original form Dialga. Flomer is the Fire Type Elite 4 member in Chetech while Elena is the Steel Type Gym Leader as well as the Chetech Queen."

Elena says, "It is nice to meet you, though Dawn isn't the first time."

"Wait. You mean you are the one who get into a fight with Palkia in Alamos Town?" Dawn asks.

"Can't blame me since Ash's anger force us to do so. And I couldn't stop him either back then." Elena says with a shrug.

"I know. I am sorry." Ash says. "And the last two you know. Aria and Lisia, the Kalos and Hoenn Queen. Lisia is also a Top Coordinator."

After the greetings, Lisia says, "We got the invitations of your wedding ball. And I am excited that it is finally happen."

Elena says, "Indeed. Good for you guys."

"Thanks. We should come inside since outside is not a best place to talk." Lillie says as they get inside.

The traitors are watching the scene and they are in anger that Ash and Lillie invites the Travel companions except them. They also traveled with Ash and how dare they didn't give them invitations.

"Just what are we now in their eyes?" Max says. "Ever since he showed himself as Red, he starts to be all mighty."

"Yeah, and how dare they ignore us for a lot of times." Misty says.

"And not to mention they also change Dawn's bank account so we couldn't treat her any more..." May says as they are fuming.

"I suppose that you shouldn't come to my territory for insulting my son." The traitors gasp as they see Aurora standing in front of them along with Lusamine.

"Aurora..." They are in fear as Aurora says, "I am very ashamed of you guys. Your greed is the reason that you won't be able to attend the wedding. You think my son is weak like he pretended to be, but you want to take his Pokemon."

She shakes her head and says, "As the former World Champion, I could have given you punishments." This causes them to shake in fear. "But I won't do it since the wedding ball is near and I don't want my anger to control me."

She turns to Brock and Misty, "You should have been lucky that you still have relatives, our else your gym would be taken away. As the Kanto Champion, I have the authority to do so." This causes Brock and Misty to panic.

Aurora says, "Now leave." She glows as the traitors are once again Teleported away.

Lusamine says,"Geez...they sure know how to ruin the party."

"I know." Aurora says. "Let's get back since I am curious about my son and my daughter in law's planning."

"Sure." Lusamine says as they walk back into the castle.

* * *

**Here is the final chapter before the wedding. And here is all the travel companions of Red (Ash) and White (Lillie). I hope you enjoy it.**


	19. The Wedding

The Wedding

After three days, it is Ash and Lillie's wedding. The news is spread throughout all 14 regions since Ash and Lillie are the most influential couple in the world for their achievements and the help defeating the evil teams.

People are coming to Ash's castle, those who are from the 13 regions are shocked to see a big castle. While others are happy to get inside once more.

As for the traitors, they have been found by Ash and the others as they teleport away back to their houses, before disabling Max's Gardevoir's Teleport so they won't be back.

Ash is preparing as Mark, Gary, Gladion, Nate, Trenor, David, Luke, East, Daniel, Tox, Oscar, Drandon, Silver, Terry, Mike, Anderson and Flomer are with him.

"So are you ready for the big day?" Mark asks him.

"Yeah, I can't believe I am getting married." Ash says. "It is like a dream come true."

"But it is real, and I know that you want this." Tox says.

"But do you know what the girls are doing?" Ash asks.

"I asked Elline and Rin, they are helping Lillie with the makeups." David says.

"But isn't she beautiful, why will she need a makeup?" Ash asks.

"Sometimes the bride needs the makeup." Gary laughs.

"Indeed. Not all Makeups are bad." Mike says. "It sometimes enhances the beauty."

"I hope so." Ash says as he looks at the window, the same goes to Lillie.

Meanwhile in the other room, Serena, Rin, Dawn, Eve, Jullie, Alice, Insey, Flora, Reisa, Elline, Eve, Helen, Minami, Golly, Kris, Emily, Verity, Elena, Aria and Lisia are helping Lillie with a makeup.

"Seriously, I still think I don't need the excess makeup." Lillie says.

"But you really need it, it will go well with the dress Ash specially made for you." Flora says.

"Indeed. Ash will be stunned by your beauty." Helen says.

"I hope." Lillie sighs. "What if I get nervous…"

Aria says, "Don't worry, everyone gets nervous, especially when they are having a biggest day in their lives."

"But don't worry, we will always be there for you." Minami says.

"Thank you girls." Lillie smiles.

* * *

The wedding ceremony has begun, all of Ash's guests in the past has seated on the chairs in the wedding hall.

Rin is selected to be the flower girl, as she throws some flowers on the isle, and the six groomsmen and six bridesmaids making their way down the isle. Serena and Mark is the first pair, along with Gary and Eve, Terry and Minami, Gladion and Emily, Nate and Dawn, Tox and Rin are the last. Those who aren't the two all sit in the first row of the seats.

As Ash walks to his spot with his mother, everyone has congratulated him as he walks on the isles. He then thanks them as he slowly reach the spot where he is supposed to be.

Then Lillie comes in with her mother. Ash can see her face covered with a veil, but he doesn't care since he is stunned by the beauty of the dress.

With Oscar helps playing the organ, Lillie slowly walks towards the isle with her mother, then she has already stood in front of him.

Ash slowly lift up the veil to see her beautiful face, yes, she has a makeup, but Ash can't tell it since she is beautiful in his eyes.

For the vows, Ash says, "Lillie, or White. During my travels, you have always been by my side. I could never think of a day without you in my life. I am honored to be your husband."

Lillie says, "Ash, or Red. I was happy that I have to travel with you, I couldn't have a lot of enjoyable moments without your help. Now you have also made another one of my fantasies come true, thank you and I am honored to be your wife."

After the vows, the priest asks, "So does anyone here believe that the two won't be married?"

To their surprise, no one raise their hands, the priest says, "I officially pronounce you two to be husband and wife, now you may kiss the bride."

Ash carefully cups Lillie's cheeks and they kiss, after that, Lillie has throw the bouquet, which lands on Serena's hands.

* * *

Once the wedding is over, they have a dance party in the castle as Ash and Lillie are talking with the guests.

When Ash and Lillie are talking to Insey and Trenor, they hear someone says, "Ketchum."

Ash turns around and sees the familiar face. "Hey Paul." They share a bro hug. "Good to see you."

"So you are married, congratulations." Paul says. "But I am surprised that you will split yourself to become Red."

Ash laughs, "I know. Since my anger force me to do so."

Then Ash introduces Lillie to him, then they promise to have a rematch in the future since Paul is challenging the gyms.

After Paul leaves, they see two more peope greet them. "Ash!"

"Marin! Alain!" Ash is happy to see them as they hug one another.

"Congratulations, Ash." Alain says. "Though I never thought it will be so soon for the wedding."

"We just love each other so much that we can't wait. Besides, I beat my mom, so that I won all 14 leagues." Ash says.

"That is so awesome." Marin says.

After Ash introduces Lillie to Marin, Serena and Mark arrives, "Alain? Marin?"

Alain says, "Serena, nice to see you again. I see you are dating Mark?"

Mark says, "Yeah, and she got the bouqet Lillie threw."

"No way! You are so lucky." Marin says.

"But still, I can't believe you are related to Ash." Serena says. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Alain says, "We promised to keep a secret. I am sorry about that."

"It is fine." Serena says. "So are you two a couple?"

"We just start dating." Marin says. "And your boyfriend is so much like Ash as well."

"I know. Since I am one of the triplets." Mark says.

"Brother!" They see Emily and Gladion go to them. "You finally arrive. I thought you wouldn't come." Emily says.

"What kind of cousin does that, though you, Verity and Aria didn't wait for me." Alain says.

"Are you blaming us for that you want to find a Latiasite and you tell us to come first?" Verity comes with Sorrel, and Ash greets the latter.

"Well, I am just kidding." Alain says as they all share a laugh.

* * *

After a fun time in the castle, Ash and Lillie also cut the giant cake in front of a crowd and the guests share them.

In the end, Ash says, "Now since the party is coming to an end...Since it is a special occasion, please let Lillie and I perform the ending with our special Z-Moves."

This causes some of the crowd to get excited, Kiawe asks Helen, "What is that about?"

Helen says, "Prepare for the Specific Z-Moves that only two Legendary Pokemon can use."

Ash says, "Are you ready, my Princess?"

"Of course, my Prince." Lillie says as both of them activate their Z moves.

They all strike the pose of Normal type and Ash yells, "The End of the World!" While Lillie yells, "Rainbow Attack!"

Ash uses the move the End of the World, which makes Judgement scatters from the sky as rainbow colors. Lillie also does the move Rainbow Attack to hit the Judgement, causing rainbow sparkles floating everywhere. The crowd cheers for the couple with a lot of applause.

Kukui says, "I have never seen those Z Moves before..."

Eve says, "Those are Z moves made for Arceus and Switype. They are available in this region since Legendary Pokemon are treated as Normal Pokemon here."

Lance says, "That is surprising to hear."

At the end, as every guests has left, Ash and Lillie are at the balcony of their room.

"I wonder what will happen next." Ash says.

"Who knows, but we will think about it tomorrow." Lillie says.

They kiss once more, and Ash says, "I love you, Lillie Ketchum."

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum." Lillie says.

Then they all head inside, preparing to go to bed.

* * *

**Here is the wedding. I hope you enjoy the moment of the newly weeds. The next chapter will be a lemon chapter, and I hope you like it.**


	20. A Night for a New Couple (Lemon)

A Night for a New Couple (Lemon)

That night after the wedding, Ash is now sitting on his bed waiting for Lillie. Pikachu and Sylveon are resting in another room near the hallway, so only himself and Lillie share the whole room.

"Ash." He turns around and sees Lillie wearing a night gown, but the night gown barely covers her body as Ash starts to blush.

"Lillie? Care to ask what you are doing?" Ash says as he tries to cover his eyes.

Lillie giggles and moves his hands, she says, "Since we are already married, I want this night to be memorible. I want to give my virginty to you."

Ash is now flustered at the words as Lillie immediately slams him with a Kalos kiss. Ash doesn't resist as he starts to play her game. Both tounges wrestle for a while as Ash finally dominates Lillie's, causing a little moan from her.

But suddenly, Ash walk towards the door and locks it up, also setting up a barrier so that no one can hear it. Ash says, "Now no one will hear us."

Lillie smiles, "You are so thoughtful. Now should we start the fun?"

"Sure." Ash says as they start to take off each other's clothes. Once they did, they are all naked and Ash starts to put his hand on her skin, causing her to shudder a little.

Ash also starts to nape her neck, causing her to moan a little, she hadn't feel something like this and it feels good for Lillie.

Once leaving a hickey on Lillie's neck, he starts to kiss her body and then suck her nipples, causing her to moan and says, "Ah, Ash! My breast is ticklish!"

But Ash ignores her cries and keeps sucking the right one while pinching the left one. Eventually, Ash decides to puts his finger into her pussy and Lillie starts to cry in pleasure.

"More...Ash..." Lillie says as she can't keep up with the pleasure she is feeling. Ash then starts to use his tongue to lick her inner walls as her juice comes fast and shoots into his mouth.

"Ash...I am sorry...I..." Lillie says.

"It's fine, Lillie." Ash smiles, "Besides, you are tasty."

"You...mean it?" Lillie asks.

"Yep." Ash says.

"Now it is my turn." Lillie smirks as she uses her hands to rub his dick. It becomes hard as Lillie is rubbing it.

"Oh, yeah! Lillie, just like that!" Ash moans as Lillie changes from hands to her mouth and suck on it. Lillie's hand bobs up and down with a rapid pace as Ash can't help but shoots out his cum all over Lillie's face.

"Wow... now I am all sticky..." Lillie does a fake pout.

"I am sorry..." Ash says.

"Well, I love you so much to hate you." Lillie giggles as Ash also laughs with her.

"So my princess, should we start the riding lesson?" Ash asks.

"Of course. Now lie down and let me go wild!" Lillie smiles as Ash lies on the bed. Lillie then starts to take Ash's rod in her pussy. She first teases him by rubbing herself, but then she slowly inserts it and then it breaks through her hymen.

Ash notices some tears flowing on Lillie's face, Ash says, "Lillie, are you alright?"

"I am fine, it is going to hurt me for the first time. It will get better. Just let me adjust it for a while." Lillie says.

Ash slowly waits for Lillie, then Lillie starts to move her body and bounces up and down. Ash starts to feel her insides as he also starts thrusting at the same time.

"Oh yes!" Lillie is feeling the pleasure as she starts to bounce with rhythm, "Faster! Ash!"

Ash hears it and then starts to speed up the pace and moves his hands to her hips. "Lillie, you're insides are good..."

"So are you..." Lillie smiles as suddenly, Ash slaps her butt. "Eep!"

"Sorry, Lillie. Bad girl needs to be punished." Ash says as he slaps hee again.

"Punish me, Ash! I am a bad girl! I need to be punished!" Lillie yells.

Ash can't believe that the girl riding her is the same shy timid girl who he just met at the first time and then in the Alola school as their fake selves. Ash feels her inner walls start getting tighter as he says, "Lillie, something is coming."

"Me too! We don't need to be worry about getting pregnant because we are gods!" Lillie moans. "Cum inside me!"

The two then feel their selves releasing their milk and juices respectively, Lillie lies down on Ash's chest and says, "That was...amazing..."

"Yeah." Ash says. "Ready for Round two?"

Lillie smiles and says, "Now it is your domination."

Ash then puts Lillie into the bed as they both are lying on it, then Ash starts thrusting inside her again and Lillie keeps moaning. Ash then starts to rub her breasts in circle and bites her neck, causing her to be in cloud 9.

They stay like that for a while until they both cum together. Then Lillie turns around and faces Ash, she says, "I love you so much, Ash. Please don't leave me for the rest of our lives."

Ash smiles and wraps his arms around her, "I won't leave you, and you won't leave me as well. It is a promise."

"A promise..." Lillie says as she starts closing her eyes, feeling Ash's body against her skin as they sleep together.

* * *

**Here is the lemon chapter. It is my second time doing it and I am not good at this, I hope you enjoy this.**


	21. A New Morning

A New Morning

With the birds chirping, Lillie slowly opens her eyes. She tries to get up, but she feels a hand holding her waist. She looks down and feels a little surprised at first, but she smiles, since she finally given her virginty to Ash, her husband for the second day and her love of her life.

Lillie slowly looks up and sees Ash's brown eyes looking at her green eyes, she smiles, "Morning, my husband."

Ash smiles back, "Morning, love. Did you enjoy last night?"

"I enjoy it thanks to you." Lillie smiles as she snuggles into Ash's chest.

Just then, they hear a knock of the door as the two of them jump out of the bed and quickly get dressed.

"Wait for a moment!" Ash yells as they quickly grab their clothes and unlock the door. Outside the door is Aurora.

"Mother." Ash bows to her as does Lillie.

Aurora says, "Good morning, you two. How did you sleep as a couple?"

Ash and Lillie are now nervous as Ash says, "We are fine...it is not that we haven't sleep together before..."

Lillie says, "Yeah..."

Aurora raises her eyebrows and asks, "I see you two must be done naughty things last night, right?"

Ash and Lillie blush and Aurora smiles, "Relax, I am not mad at you guys. Since Lillie is a Switype. You guys don't need to worry about Lillie being pregnant."

Lillie asks, "But how did you know..."

"Two reasons. First, when I knock the door, you usually take 10 seconds to open, but today I waited for a minute." Aurora says. "So I guess you were naked and are trying to dress up in a short time."

Ash sweat drops and says, "Um, how about the second one?"

Aurora says, "Simple." She takes out her own mirror and shows to Lillie. Lillie blushes as she notices Ash's bite marks on her neck.

"I need to put on some makeup now." Lillie says as she rushes to the table.

Ash says, "So the hickey is the second one..."

Aurora says, "So Ash, I want to ask if you want to have younger prince or princess?"

Ash says, "I am not sure, Mother. I was about to ask you that question after a few weeks. Since we just married and we want to take some time."

"I see." Aurora says. "By the way, we must hurry so that we can have breakfast together."

Lillie walks towards them and says, "Ash, is it gone?"

Ash smiles and says, "You covered it up. That is fine, I really don't want to hear Golly teasing me about it."

Lillie says, "Me too."

* * *

As Ash and the rest go towards the dining room, everyone is already there having breakfast.

"Sorry we're late." Ash bows with Lillie. Mark says, "No need to act princly now, brother. We just arrived as well."

Minami says, "Yeah."

As they are now sitting on the table, Golly asks, "So now that you are married, what are you going to do now?"

Ash says, "As much as we want to have our day off, but we need to train since Charles Goodshow need us to go back to the Kanto Region."

Aurora says, "I see. So you want to train your Pokemon first before heading there?"

"Yes. Queen Aurora." Lillie says.

* * *

After finishing the breakfast, the two of them go outside to their own Pokemon playground as they greet all 600 new Pokemon and the rest of the old Pokemon.

"By seeing how many Pokemon we captured, we really grew a lot of these years." Lillie smiles.

"I know." Ash says. "Because of them, we really become what we are."

They start to recall their memories. First is in Kanto, Ash, Lillie and Insey are having fun at Cinnabar Island. Then In Johto, Ash, Lillie, Reisa and and girl named Kris at the Charisific Valley as Ash says goodbye to Charla.

The third is Hoenn, Ash, Lillie, Mark and Minami looking around Mauville City. The fourth is Sinnoh, Ash, Lillie, Tox and Verity are looking at the ancient stories in Michina.

The fifth is Unova, Golly, Terry, Lillie and Ash are watching a movie the Brycen Man together. The sixth is Kalos, Ash, Lillie, David and Elline are looking through their aunt's clothes store.

The seventh is Alola, Trenor, Ash and Lillie participating the trials and Ash fishes a Wishiwashi. The eighth is Rochtai, Anderson, Mike, Ash and Lillie are teaching students in Rochtai University.

The nineth is Vigorate, Ash and Lillie are kissing in Fornat Forest's Glass coffin while Paris and their Pokemon watching. In Chetech, Flomer, Elena, Ash and Lillie are marveling the new transportation.

In Glafrost, Eve and Alice are watching Ash and Lillie doing Ice ballet. In Tremin, Rin, Ash and Lillie are facing Evil versions of Gym Leaders together.

In Beabon, Ash, Lisia, Aria cheer for Lillie's winning for Beabon Queen. And finally, In Sevestar, Ash and Lillie sitting on Rotaeel Tower watching the night time city together.

"Those memories we have..." Ash says. "Come to think of it...it is worth it."

"Yeah." Lillie smiles. "Well my Pokemon Master, now what should we do since we accomplish our goals?"

Ash says, "I have an idea, why don't we try creating a new region? Aunt Diantha has told me that there is a big land besides the Shalour City that nobody has ever step foot on."

"Good idea." Lillie says. "Then what should we name it?"

"How about...the Galar Region?" Ash asks.

"That sounds great." Lillie says. "Then what are we waiting for?"

But unknown to them, there are someone watching them from afar, it is the traitors again. Who are watching the couple talking happily.

"How dare they not invite us to their party..." Iris says in anger.

"Yeah...they sure are ungrateful..." Misty grumbles.

"If only there isn't high security..." Clemont says.

They then see Ash and Lillie walking towards the lab, so they quietly follow them.

In the lab, Ash and Lillie greet Eve. "Hey Eve, what are you researching now?"

Eve says, "Oh, I am writing another speech since I was asked to give one to the Alola's school thanks to Kukui. He is interested in the new Z Crystals."

"I see." Lillie says. "Ever since we reveal these 7 regions to the others, you have been quite busy."

"I know." Eve laughs. "But I am not complaining at all."

The traitors are listening as they hear Ash says, "So Eve, can you search up how much money do we have in my bank?"

"Sure." Eve says as she opens the bank account. She widens her eyes and says, "Wow, Ash. With the fake self combined, you have 125 trillion Pokedollars. That is the most money I have ever seen."

The traitors are shocked as Max says, "How did he manage to get that much money?"

"No clue...but with that money, they can get everything they want!" Brock says.

Ash says, "I see. You know, Eve. I decide to create a new region that our aunt has been telling us."

"Oh, I see." Eve says. "Did you talk to your mother?"

Lillie says, "Queen Aurora appoved it. But she mentioned to us that we have quite a lot. Including the one in Unova's Undella Bay."

"I see. Good luck." Eve says as they bid farewell. Ash and Lillie then return back to their castle.

* * *

Here is a new chapter. And I have revealed all the companions they have when they are traveling. The next chapter will be creating the Galar Region.


	22. Galar Project

Galar Project

When Ash and Lillie go back to the Kalos Region, the two of them are greeted by Diantha. Diantha asks, "So Ash, Lillie what can I do for you?"

"Hello, Diantha, you see, you have told us about the undeveloped region that is located from North-west of Shaulor City, We think that maybe we can create it as a new Region." Lillie says.

"Is that so?" Diantha says. "I trust that you are able to do it without problem. But to make it a new region is not an easy feet."

"Don't worry." Ash says. "We created 7 regions without your knowledge, so we should be fine by creating one more."

"I see, since you have told us about the seven new regions. How about Aurora, did she permit you?"

"Of course." Ash says. "Thank you for letting us."

"No problem. Just be careful, since you are just married." Diantha says as they bid farewell to her and go on the ship. Ash notices that the traitors are on the ship, he says, "Lillie, I think our ship is kinda messy, why don't we clean it up?"

"Sure, I like to." Then Lillie and Ash's eyes glow as the traitors are gone from their sight.

"Wow, they are following us again..." Lillie groans.

"Yeah, at least this time they won't know where we are, since the ship is constantly moving, if they use Teleport, they will only drop into the sea." Ash says as the ship goes off.

The traitors are landed at the Kanto Region, Misty roars, "How dare he teleport us again!"

"Yeah, that is no fair..." Max says.

"Life is always not fair." They freeze as they see Lance bringing police officers around them. "You are under arrest for bribing Professor Oak to frame our boss, stealing the account of a trainer's bank, and also attempt to steal Pokemon. You have rights to remain silent."

This causes the traitors to freeze, Max tries to use Gardevoir again, but a Houndoom from a police officer uses Bite to knock it out. And the traitors are screaming as they are into the Police Van.

Lance smiles at the scene and says, "This is what I can help you, Ash."

* * *

As Ash and Lillie arrive at the region, Ash says, "Wow...this big is really big."

"I agree. But it will be a shame that there are no Pokemon living there." Lillie says. "What should we do?"

"We create them. Of course." Ash says. "But this time, I want the two of us to create Pokemon on our own. I want to be a surprise to the others."

"I see. And they are also busy taking care of gyms." Lillie says.

"So what type should we start?" Ash asks.

"All things start with Normal, we should create Normal Type Pokemon." Lillie says.

"Sure." Ash says as they start to work on the Pokemon. He first makes a Ditto, Eevee, Munchlax and Snorlax, Hoothoot and Noctowl, Pidove, Tranquil and Unfezant, Minccino and Cinccino, Rufflet and Braviary, Bunnelby and Diggersby, Stufful and Bewear, Oranguru, Type:Null and Silvally and eventually Drampa.

"I guess you can only make these?" Lillie asks.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be problem since it is the third most Pokemon in the world." Ash says. "Besides, we have new Pokemon as well."

"True. I can tell that Ditto is for breeding. But what about Type: Null?" Lillie asks.

"They really need a habitat, and this might be a good place." Ash says as she nods.

Ash then shows 2 new Pokemon. One is a squirrel like Pokemon with huge cheeks, and the second one is its evolution with heavy body.

"These two are called Skwovet and Greedent. They are like Snorlax, heavy eaters, especially for berries." Ash says. "Not to mention that they have their signature move Stuff Cheeks. Which can eat the held berry and raise the Defense.

"I can tell by their fat bodies." Lillie sighs.

Ash also shows two new Pokemon, and one is a white sheep like Pokemon and the second one is a goat like Pokemon.

"And these two are Wooloo and Dubwool. I made it so that we can have more cool winter clothes for the Glafrost Region." Ash says.

"But they look really comfy and bouncy." Lillie hugs the Pokemon. "So that's it?"

"Yes." Ash says. "Now we should go to the next type. Fire Type."

Ash creates Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard, Vulpix and Ninetales, Growlithe and Arcanine, Flareon, Torkoal, Heatmor and Turtonator. Then he shows three kinds of bunny Pokemon. The first one is the white rabbit Pokemon with orange ears, the second one has black body and a scarf that covers its mouth, and the last one has strong legs and the lower body is orange.

"This is Scorbunny, Raboot and Cinderace. These will be the three starters." Ash says.

"Their feet is really strong." Then Sylveon throws the Soccer Ball, and the Cinderace is kicking it up into the air. Ash says, "Cinderace can use Court Change. A move that can change the field affects."

"Like Light Screen or Spikes?" Lillie asks, "That will be great."

"There is one more, which is Pyro Ball." Ash says as he asks Pikachu to be its opponent, and Cinderace just creates a ball and then kicks it to Pikachu, causing it to get burned.

"Just like Soccer..." Lillie says.

Ash also shows a flat red centipede Pokemon and a one which is bigger. "And these are Sizzlipede and Centiskorch."

"They sure look hot and scary..." Lillie says with a frown.

"Don't worry." Ash smiles. "They should be no problem."

Fighting Type is next as Ash creates Machop, Machoke and Machamp, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Tyrogue and Hitmontop, Riolu and Lucario, Timburr, Gurdurr and Conkeldurr, Throh, Sawk, Pancham and Pangoro, Hawlucha and Passimian.

Ash then takes out an white and orange octopus Pokemon, and then a blue and yellow octopus that looks like its evolution.

"These are Clobbopus and Grapploct." Ash says. "Clobbopus evolves when learning the move Taunt."

Lillie says, "Pure Fighting? No water typing?"

"Yeah, not to mention that it can learn the move Octolock." Ash says. "It is a move that prevents fleeing."

"I see..." Lillie says as the Pokemon hugs Lillie, and Ash tries to break it off.

Then they see a bird holding a large leek, Lillie asks, "Ash? I thought that you didn't create a Farfetch'd..."

"That is the Galarian Form Farfetch'd." Ash says, "It's leak is bigger."

"That is the difference? What's so special about it?" Lillie says as he sees that Farfetch'd is attacking a Grapploct, but much to their surprise, Farfetch'd is glowing and it becomes white with a sword and a shield.

"What? Farfetch'd has evolved?" Lillie asks.

"That is Sirfetch'd." Ash says as the Sirfetch'd is attacking the Grapploct with an attack that causes him to unable to move. "And that is the signature move Meteor Assault."

"It looks really awesome." Lillie smiles.

Then they are surrounded by six yellow Pokemon. Lillie asks, "What is this?"

Ash sighs as he says, "Falinks, assemble!"

Then the six Pokemon begins to get back into one, and then Lillie says, "So it is like an Exeggcute, six in one Pokemon?"

"Yep. And the move for it is No Retreat, it raises all its stats but it can't flee the battle." Ash says.

Ash decides to take a rest after creating the Water Type Pokemon. He says, "Water types are too much..."

"I can tell, you just made a Shellder and Cloyster, Krabby and Kingler, Goldeen and Seaking, Magikarp and Gyarados, Lapras, Vaporeon, Chinchou and Lanturn, Wooper and Quagsire, Quilfish, Remoraid and Octillery, Mantyke and Mantine, Lotad, Lombre and Ludicolo, Wingull and Pelipper, Wailmer and Wailord, Barboach and Whiscash, Corphish and Crawdaunt, Feebas and Milotic, Shellos and Gasrodon, Tympole, Palpitoad and Seismitoad, Basculin, Frillish and Jellicent, Wishiwashi, Dewpider and Araquanid and Pyukumuku. You must be very tired."

"Yeah, but at least I have finished the Water Types, we can take a rest after that." Ash says.

He shows her the three blue chameleon Pokemon. The first one is all blue and it likes to cry. The second one looks darker blue and the final one looks like a spy.

"And these are Sobble, Drizzile and Inteleon." Ash says.

"Are you into spy movies?" Lillie asks. "Since this Pokemon is really like a spy." Lillie says.

"Well, it is a secret agent Pokemon after all. But it has the move Snipe Shot." Ash says. "And it never miss."

"Okay..." Lillie says.

Then they see a small turtle and a giant turtle, both of the backs are brown. "And they are Chewtle and Drednaw. " Then Chewtle bites Ash's arm, much to Lillie's shock. But Ash stays calm as he says, "And their signature move Jaw Lock hurts a lot. It also prevents escaping."

As Lillie helps him shaking off the turtle Pokemon, and then another fish bites on Ash's arm. Ash sighs as he shows the salami to the Pokemon, causing it to leave.

"What is that?"

"That is Barraskewda. And its pre-evolved Pokemon Arrokuda. They are pure Water Types and they are tasty as well." Ash says.

Lillie tastes one and says, "Yeah, it tastes good. So that's all the Water Type Pokemon?"

Ash says, "Not yet." He takes out 4 fossils, much to Pikachu, Sylveon and Lillie's confusion.

"What are those?"

"These are the fossils, I have a Fossilized Drake, Fossilized Fish, Fossilized Bird and Fossilized Dino." Ash says as he takes two fossils and gives an evil smirk. "Now it's Fusion time."

Pikachu, Sylveon and Lillie are a little terrified at what Ash is making, but then Ash shows them two Pokemon. Lillie almost vomit at the sight, but she says, "What are those?"

"This is the Dracovish. It's powerful legs and jaws make it the apex predator, but the overhunting is what makes it extinct. It's Water and Dragon Type."

"And the other one?" Lillie says, "This is really normal, except that its head is upside down."

"Arctovish. And this is also the reason it went extinct, it is Water and Ice Type." Ash says.

"Then I will have one, since it is my typing." Lillie says as she captures the Pokemon.

"Now we will continue it tomorrow." Ash says as they take a rest.

* * *

The next day, Lillie decide to help Ash out as she is a little worried about Ash's health. And they are working on Flying Types, after creating Noibat and Noivern, they create a dark blue bird and two bigger birds, one is shinning like an armor.

"So these are called Rookidee, Corvisquire and Corviknight, right?" Lillie asks.

"Yes." Ash replies. "And they all look really cool as well."

Then they hear a cry of Pikachu, as they go see, Pikachu is almost being eaten by a light blue bird.

"Cramorant, stop it." Lillie yells, but then the bird spits it out and Pikachu hits Ash directly.

"Ash, are you okay?" Lillie asks.

"I am fine. But that really hurts a lot." Ash sighs.

Ash and Lillie then create Grass Type Pokemon, there are Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume and Bellossom, Seedot, Nuzleef and Shirftry, Budew, Roselia and Roserade, Cherubi and Cherrim, Snover and Abomasnow, Leafeon, Cottonee and Whimsicott, Maractus, Ferroseed and Ferrothorn, Morelull and Shiinotic, Bounsweet, Steenee and Tsareena.

"So what Pokemon should we create next?" Lillie asks.

"I have these for help." Ash says as he shows the Grass Type starters, it is a green monkey with a branch on the head, a light greener one, and a gorilla with bushes as hair.

"Grookey, Thwackey and Rillaboom." Ash says, "And Rillaboom has the signature move Drum Beating."

Rillaboom then strikes the wood drum and then it goes really loud. Lillie says, "And it can be our Music Type as well."

"Yeah." Ash says.

Then Ash creates two flower like Pokemon and named them Gossifleur and Eldegoss, both Pokemon really like to attach on Lillie's hair.

"Ash?" Lillie sees that Ash is placing three Apples on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Lillie. These are the last Grass Type Pokemon."

"Apples?" Lillie asks, as they start to move and change into Pokemon, much to her surprise.

"Applin, Flapple and Appletun." Ash says. "It determines the evolution. By giving the Tart Apple, you should get Flapple, or if you give the Sweet Apple, it will be the Sweet Apple."

"Oh wow..." Lillie says.

"Not only that, Flapple learns the move Grav Apple." Ash says as he didn't know that Flapple has fly above Ash and drops an apple on him. "Oww..."

"Flapple, stop hurting him." Lillie says as she tries not to laugh.

"That's the move." Ash sighs. "And Appletun learns the move Apple Acid."

Appletun just shoots the juice to Lillie's face, causing her to flinch. "Hey..." Lillie says as she licks the juice. "Tart Apple. It's so sour..."

"I know." Ash says as they go take a swim to relax themselves.

Once the swim is finished, they go into Poison Types. Stunky and Stuntank, Skorupi and Drapion, Croagunk and Toxicroak, Trubbish and Garbodor, Mareanie and Toxapex, Salandit and Salazzle.

"So should we add a new Pokemon for poison types? I don't think that I like to ruin the environment with new Poison Type..." Lillie says.

"Don't worry, I will only make one." He says as a Weezing but it is green and has chimney appears.

"A Galarian Weezing?" Lillie says.

"Yep, it can clean the air and absorb Poison. It learns the move Strange Steam to attack opponents." Ash says.

Then the Electric Type is quite easy for them, as they create Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu, Jolteon, Electrike and Manectric, Rotom, Helioptile and Heilolisk and Togedemaru

"Now the next Pokemon will be these." Ash says as a puppy rushes to Ash, licking him in the face.

"Stop it, Yamper." Ash laughs as Lillie rubs the other dog. "Well, Yamper is really wild, unlike this Boltund."

"Yeah, and then it will be this Pokemon." Then two new purple Pokemon are siting in front of them.

"Toxel and Toxtricity." Lillie says. "Who knows that once a poison Type will change into Music Type in the end?"

"Yeah, and the move Overdrive is also an Music Type new move." Ash says as the Pokemon strikes the guitar. "Not to mention there are two forms determine the nature."

"Yeah." Lillie says.

The next one is a urchin Pokemon called Pincurchin, it is also their first Chemical Type for the region.

"As usual, all region need to have a Electric mouse." Ash says as he shows Morpeko into his hands. "Morpeko will be the one this time. It has the special move Aura Wheel."

Pikachu tries to play with the Pokemon, but then the mouse suddenly becomes dark as it intimidates Pikachu. "That is the Hangry Mode, it makes the Aura Wheel into Dark Type."

And finally, they use the Fossils again to create two new Pokemon known as Dracozolt and Arctozolt. Lillie feels weird of the fusion Pokemon, and the reasons that they are extincted. One eats all the plants to death, and one is too slow, regardless, she captures the Arctozolt in the end.

The next one is Ground Type. They create Diglett and Dugtrio, Rhyhorn, Rhydon and Rhyperior, Tranpich, Vibrava and Flygon, BaYltoy and Claydol, Hippopotas and Hippowdon, Drillbur and Excadrill, Golett and Golurk, Mudbray and Mudsdale.

The first Pokemon that they make is a Stunfisk Galarian Form, it has a steel body that makes Pokemon hard to step on it. And its signature move Snap Trap also traps them a lot of times.

"So what should we do next?" Lillie asks.

"Well, here it is." Ash says as they create two kinds of snake Pokemon. They named it Silicobra and Sandaconda.

Then Ash sees the Yanmask and says, "Well, what if the Galarian Pokemon evolve into a different Pokemon?"

"You have any ideas?" Lillie asks, and Yamask's mask is changed into the piece of a board.

Ash takes it to a desert place and then it evolves into a Pokemon that can becomes a rune board.

"What is this?" Lillie asks.

"I called it Runerigus." Ash says. "It looks really cool."

"I can tell." Lillie sighs.

The next one is Psychic Type. Ash and Lillie create Natu and Xatu, Espeon, Wynaut and Wobbuffet, Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir and Gallade, Munna and Musharna, Sigilyph, Gothita, Gothirita and Gothitelle, Solosis, Duosion and Reuniclus, Elgyem and Beheeyem, Espurr and Meowstic.

"So what should we create?" Lillie asks as she turns around, but she is shocked that Ash brings two Horse Pokemon. "Horse Pokemon again?"

"Nope, they are Ponyta and Rapidash." Ash says.

"Wait, what? Since when they look really like Roypony and Royuni?" Lillie gasps. "But you have to admit, they are beautiful."

"I know." Ash says.

Then the next Pokemon they create are three Pokemon with big hats. And then Ash calls them Hatenna, Hattrem and Hatterene. Hatterene has a special move called Magic Powder that changes the typing into Psychic.

The final Psychic Pokemon they make are Indeedee. They look like Audino, but they are emotion Pokemon like Mespirit. And they have different forms regarding their genders.

Then Rock Type Pokemon are up as they create the Onix, Bonsly and Sudowoodo, Larvitar, Pupitar and Tyranitar, Lunatone, Solrock, Roggenrola, Boldore and Gigalith, Binacle and Barbaracle.

Lillie and Ash discover a place where coals are from, they use it as the inspiration to create three Pokemon. Rolycoly, Carkol and Coalossal. Coalossal has a move that makes Pokemon weak to Fire Types. They call it Tar Shoot. And it does really well.

"Now we should go into Ice Types." Ash says.

"Finally, I have been waiting for this." Lillie says. "Especially that there are a lot of snow over there."

They create Swinub, Piloswine and Mamoswine, Delibird, Snorunt, Glalie and Froslass, Glaceon, Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe, Cubchoo and Beartic, Bergmite and Avalugg.

"Now what should we make?" Lillie says.

"Well, I have some inspirations." Ash says as he points the White bug a white moth. "Snom and Frosmoth."

"Bug Type? Why are you working on that type?" Lillie is confused.

"It looks great." Ash says as Lillie captures the Frosmoth.

They also see two Pokemon as they walk towards Ash. Lillie says, "Don't tell me that you made Galarian Darumaka and Darmanitan and make them Ice Types."

"Here they are." Ash jokes. "In truth, when I first saw this Pokemon, I was wondering why it isn't an Ice Type since they look like snowmen."

"True." Lillie says.

And then Mr. Mime but blue colored also walk towards them. "Mr Mime is also Ice Type?" Lillie asks.

"Yep. And it also evolves into a different Pokemon." Ash says. Then a Pokemon holding a crane and also tapping appears. "Mr. Rime at your service."

Lillie just gives Ash a look that says, "Are you serious?" But she still captures the Pokemon.

And in the end, Ash creates a Penguin called Eiscue. It can change into a form where its head becomes an Ice Cube. And Lillie likes it a lot.

Bug types are next as the two of them create Caterpie, Metapod and Butterfree, Shuckle, Nincada, Ninjask and Shedinja, Combee and Vespiquen, Dwebble and Crustle, Karrablast and Escavalier, Shelmet and Accelgor, Joltik and Galvantula, Durant, Grubbin, Charjabug and Vikavolt, Cutiefly and Ribombee, Wimpod and Golisopod.

They create a bug called Blipbug, and then it evolves into a ladybug like Pokemon called Dottler. In the end, it evolves into a Pokemon called Orbeetle and its appearance really surprises them.

Dragon Types are the next as they bring Axew, Fraxure and Haxorus, Goomy, Silgoo and Goodra, Jangmo-O, Hakamo-O and Kommo-O into the party. And this time their persuado Legendary Ash decides to make it a Ghost Type.

"Ghost Type Persuado Legendary?" Lillie asks. "What will it be like?"

Then Ash creates a dragon and ghost body Pokemon known as Dreepy, and then the evolution Drakloak lets two of them hold on to its head, and then Dragapult, the final evolution, has some holes on the head as Dreepy can live in there.

"Really? They doesn't seem like strong Pokemon..." Lillie says.

"They are speedy." Ash says, "And the move Dragon Darts that shoots Dreepy from the head is also a crazy thing."

Lillie sighs as they move onto the next one. Ghost Types. Gastly, Haunter and Gengar, Duskull, Dusclops and Dusknoir, Drifloon and Drifblim, Litwick, Lampant and Chandelure, Phantump and Trevenant, Pumpkaboo and Gourgeist, Mimikyu and Dhelmise.

"So Ghost Type Pokemon again." Lillie says. "What haven't we done? Mirrors are done, maps, check, Hands, ship, skeleton, dolls..."

"You forgot tea." Ash says as he holds a tea cup and a tea pot. Lillie says, "Very funny, mister."

"No, I am serious. These are Sinistea and Polteageist." Ash says. "And they will also be Chemical Types as well."

As the liquid turns into body, Lillie was shocked at first. But then she is used to it.

The next Pokemon they create is Corsola, who has become white due to the high temperature pollusion and it also evolves into a new Pokemon called Cursola.

"So we have a Coraking's replacement for the Galarian." Lillie says.

"Yeah." Ash replies.

Steel Types are next. Ash creates Steelix, Mawile, Bronzor and Bronzong, Klink, Klang and Klinklang, Honedge, Doublade and Aegislash.

"So what should we do first?" Lillie asks.

"Well, about that, since I have a friend that wants to do this, so I am going to show you." Ash says.

"Who?" Lillie asks. And then they see a cat with large beard. "Meowth? No way..." Lillie says.

"Yep, but it will also evolve into a different Pokemon." As Ash shows her, he says, "Perrserker."

"Okay...it makes more sense now." Lillie groans.

Then they create two elephant Pokemon known as Cufant and Copperajah. And they made their bodies as hard as a metal. And finally, a dragon that is made of steel called Duraludon.

They are almost finish as they create Dark Type Pokemon. Umbreon, Sneasel and Weavile, Sableye, Purrloin and Liepard, Scraggy and Scrafty, Pawniard and Bisharp, Vullaby and Mandibuzz, Deino, Zwelious and Hydreigon, Inkay and Malamar are created.

The first Pokemon they created are Nickit and Thievul, they are fox Pokemon and Lillie says, "You know, they kinda remind me of a character in one of the cartoons I watched when I was little."

"Dora the Explorer? The Swiper?" Ash asks as she laughs. "Yeah, it looks really like it."

Then they create three elves like Pokemon called Impidimp, Morgrem and Grimmsnarl. They look really nasty and prankster. But their move False Surrender and Spirit Break also deals a lot of damage to Ash.

And their final Galarian forms are Zigzagoon and Linoone, who has become evil and they have their final evolution called Obstagoon.

Their final Type for the Pokemon is Fairy. And they create Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable, Togepi, Togetic and Togekiss, Spritzee and Aromatisse, Swirlix and Slurpuff, Sylveon.

"And these will be the final Pokemon." Ash says as he shows her the cream Pokemon known as Milcery. Lillie says, "Milcery? It looks really tasty."

"Yeah, but you will be surprised." Ash says as he suddenly takes her to a desert store, and Lillie gasps to see 63 different kinds of Pokemon.

"What the-" Lillie says.

"Alcremie." Ash says, "It's evolution. And it has 9 flavors and 7 decorations."

"So that is 63? How does it evolve?" Lillie asks.

"I have these Berry sweets, Clover Sweets, Flower Sweets, Love Sweets, Ribbon Sweets, Star Sweets and Strawberry Sweets." Ash says. "Giving the sweets to the Pokemon." Ash gives the Star Sweet to Milcery, and then he smiles, "And then let's start spinning!"

Ash recalls Milcery into the Pokeball and then he starts to spin, until he holds his hand up high. Then Milcery pops out of it and evolves into a Star sweet Rainbow swirl Alcremie.

"We have to do that?" Lillie asks.

"Yep." Ash smiles. Now that it is done, and the sun is almost set, let's think what we should add tomorrow." Ash says as they recall all the Pokemon.

"I agree." Lillie says as they go to rest.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this wraps up all the Pokemon that will be in the Galar Region. I hope you like it and the next one will be more mechanics.**


	23. Dynamax and the Galar Region

Dynamax and the Galar Region

"So Brother and Lillie aren't back?" Mark asks Aurora, as all the Gym Leaders, Serena, Dawn, Gladion and Ash's Alola friends are in the castle. "Where are they?"

Aurora says, "Ash just tells me that he is preparing a surprise with Lillie. And he didn't tell us about where they went."

"Strange." Eve says. "Ash and Lillie would have waited for us if they want to create a new region."

"Yeah." Reisa says. "Don't tell me that they have been working on their own."

"But we don't know where the place is." David says.

"But there are good news, the traitors are arrested as they no longer have to follow us as well as annoying us." Mark says.

"Yeah, thanks to Lance." Flora says.

"So what should we do?" Nate asks.

"We should go back to work, I guess." Drandon says as they leave the castle, except Professor Eve, Drandon and Mark. "I hope they are fine." Eve sighs.

* * *

Back in the Galar Region, Ash and Lillie have been working on the new region's buildings as well as the stores. Ash says, "I like the idea of having a Wild Area. Where Pokemon can roam freely.

"Yeah." Ash says. "And Wyndon is also a perfect place, my princess." Ash says. "But the thing is, what should we do to the 18 gyms we have set?"

Lillie says, "We can go find people from other regions to help us. And I can create the population here."

"Good idea." Ash says. "And Lillie, I think I have a new mechanic that is comparable with the Mega Evolution and the Z Moves."

"Really?" Lillie asks.

Ash says, "Pikachu, I am sorry that I will have to recall you for now." Pikachu groans as Ash recalls him into the Pokeball.

"Why doing so?" Sylveon asks.

Ash smiles and he says, "If this band works..." He says as he opens the band, and it emits a pink glow as the Pokeball starts becoming bigger and it is the same size as his head.

"Is it me, or the Pokeball is getting bigger and bigger?" Sylveon asks. And then Ash tosses the Pokeball, and Pikachu comes out, only to be 10 times larger than its original size.

"What? What happened? I am a giant now!" Pikachu says in horror as well as Lillie and Sylveon.

"Don't panic, Pikachu. That is your Dynamax form." Ash says. "Now try using Thunderbolt."

Pikachu asks in surprise as he uses the move, but once he shoots out electricity, the field turns into an Electric Terrain. "Wow..."

"That is Max Lightning." Ash says as he makes Pikachu back normal. "Dynamax might be the solution to the new mechanic."

"Are you kidding? Giant Pokemon battles?" Lillie asks. "I never thought you would be this wild."

"Well, it makes the battle more exciting." Ash smiles. "Besides, we also have Gigantamax, which will also change forms and learn G-Max Moves."

"I am going to regret this..." Lillie sighs. "But how are you going to make them bigger?"

"With this." Ash shows the Dynamax Band. "This is the Dynamax Band, with the power of Wishing stars, it can give out energy to the Pokemon.

"And where do we have the Wishing stars?" Lillie asks.

"We have these three Legendaries to help us." Then two dogs and a dragon appears from Ash's Pokeball. Ash says, "Meet Zacian, Zamazenta and Eternatus."

"Okay..." Lillie says. "Three new Legendary Pokemon I see..."

"Eternatus plays a role as the antagonist to the history, while the Zacian and Zamazenta plays the hero. But don't worry, they are all equally important."

The three Pokemon nods as they leave, and then Ash says, "Wishing stars are parts of Eternatus, and he can make Pokemon Dynamax as well."

"I see." Lillie says. "So anything to add? Mister?"

"I think that we don't need Elite 4 in this region." Ash says, causing Lillie to shock. "Seriously?"

"Instead, I want it to be a Champion League where the Gym Leaders can also take part in the tournament. 18 gym leaders can make four battles each for the one who won the league."

"I see." Lillie says. "So you want to use the rematch as the Elite 4 battle, right?"

"And that's why I love you, smart indeed." Ash says, causing her to blush a little.

"But the only question is that who should we have to take care of the League?" Ash asks.

"Why don't we ask Chairman Rose from the Marco Cosmos Company?" Lillie asks. "As one of our Subsidiaries, I am sure that he can help us with it."

"Good idea. I'll contact him." Ash says as he leaves for a while.

After a while, Ash has contacted a lot of companies to the region, much to Lillie's shock. There are some company besides the Marco Cosmos, such as Yoshida's Cafe, Porchini, Rondo Floral, Densoku and also some other brands that Lillie knew are worldwide.

"Ash, you have asked a lot of our subsidiaries to the region?" Lillie gasps. "That is really big deal."

"I know." Ash laughs, "But when the news are spread out, the companies want to help." Ash smells it and asks, "What are you cooking?"

Lillie says, "Well, Pokebeans, Poke puffins, Poke Blocks, and Pokepuffs, I am thinking to add some new things to the Galar Region, and here it is, Pokemon Curry."

"Curry? Wow." Ash says. Lillie places the curry on the table and Ash says, "Wow, this looks like an Eevee and a Pikachu."

"That is the Decorative Curry. An improper curry that casts aside taste in favor of looking cute. It's ideal for taking pictures to share." Lillie says. "I made it for you."

"Thanks, but now I don't know if I should eat it or not..." Ash laughs as he eats the curry. "And it does taste good."

"Yeah." Lillie says as she takes out the cookbook. "I made a Curry Dex. And there are also 5 ratings for Curry as well as 151 kinds of it."

"151 Kinds? That sure is a lot." Ash laughs. "Maybe you can write a book about it and then sell in the stores here in Galar."

"I will." Lillie smiles.

* * *

After the meal is over, Lillie says, "Ash, I also create something for the special occasion."

She shows him 40 outfits, with each one has a different logo on it.

"What the...Lillie..." Ash asks.

"They are Gym Uniforms. Though I didn't make any Music type or Chemical Type since we are in the Northern Hemisphere. But they are cool, don't you think?"

"Well, they are really amazing." Ash says. "It is like we are having a ball game in the Gym Stadium. Wow..."

Lillie says, "Indeed. Now most of the region is complete, maybe we should bring others here."

"I agree." Ash says as they leave the region for now.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this wraps up all the new mechanics of the Galar Region. And I am sure that you will like all the stuff that has happened in the Sword and Shield game.**


	24. Big News

Big News

When they get back to the Sevestar Region, they are greeted by the others, who have been waiting for them. Mark says, "Brother, where have you been? You have been missing these days.

"Sorry, we are so worked on the project that we forgot to come back..." Ash says.

"So you have finished the region?" Minami asks.

"Well, we are almost finished, but there are two people we have to meet." Ash says.

Just then, the helicopter's sound appears from the yard, and Lillie says, "Here he is."

As the two walk outside the castle, they see a man wearing a grey suit walks outside with some workers. Ash says, "Rose, a pleasure to meet you again."

"Ah, Prince Ash and Princess Lillie. It is nice to see you two again. I have heard the news." Rose shakes hands with Ash.

"Indeed. How is your daughter Relena?" Lillie asks.

"She is doing well, thanks to you guys. I couldn't have a better job to raise my family."

"It's no big deal. Since we are here, let's go into the meeting room for business." Ash says as he nods.

Once Ash and Rose are talking about business, Flora asks, "Isn't that the chairman from the Marco Cosmos? What is he doing here?"

Lillie says, "Well, we are asking the company to help us with the Pokemon League managing in the new region. And Ash is making a deal with him to see how much pay offs that he will need."

"You know, I never knew a lot about Business, but I can tell that it is not easy." Gladion says.

"I know." Lillie smiles.

After Ash is finished, Rose leaves with the helicopter, and Ash says, "I am sorry for neglecting you guys, but business is really busy."

"We understand." Daniel says.

"Not only that, we have all brands that we are working to help out setting their stores in the region." Ash says.

"Wow, that is really a big deal..." Reisa says.

Just then, another helicopter has arrived and then Ash goes out again, Ash sees the person and says, "Leon. Good to see you, and Hop as well."

"Hey, Ash." Hop says. "How are you?"

"Great." Ash says.

Leon says, "So Ash, we get your call, what can we help you?"

"Well, you see." Ash says.

Back inside, Nate asks, "And who is he?"

"That is Leon." Ash says. "I guess you should remember that he is Ash's rival back in the Beabon Region. Alongside with Hop, his brother. Leon is really good at battles since he never lost to a single person until Ash is the first one."

"Wow..." Serena says. "He seems strong."

Ash asks, "So what did you say?"

Leon says, "Sounds promising. I can maybe have a Champion Time with you in the region as well. I accept."

"Good." Ash says with a smile. "Then we will be taking you to the Galar Region."

As the three leave, Reisa says, "So can we go to the region now?"

"Well, I suggest that all of you have your copies ready in the gym, right?" They nod. "Good, then we should go."

As they get to the Galar Region, they arrive at Postwick. Ash also sets a house for Leon and Hop at the same town, he is surprised to see his friends here.

"Wow, what a surprise." Ash says. "Guys, this is Leon and Hop. I was asking Leon to be the Champion of this region."

"I see." After everyone greets him, Ash says, "Now Leon, Hop, since you are here, I'll show you the Pokemon that is good for the starters.

He sends out Grookey, Scorbunny and Sobble. Sobble jumps into the pond for relaxing, Grookey climbs up into the tree and uses the wood to hit the berry, while Scorbunny just runs around. But things aren't doing well as Sobble sprays water on the Scorbunny, causing it to jump wildly as it hits the branch where Grookey is standing, and the berry falls into the pond and Sobble is scared, it cries as Grookey and Scorbunny are comforting it.

"Wow, they are so cute." Elline says.

"Grookey, Scorbunny, Sobble. These are my friends." Ash says as the Pokemon greet the others. Ash says, "Flora, Reisa, Helen, I think that you might need these Pokemon, right?"

They nod as they capture the Pokemon. Just then, they hear a sound and Hop asks, "What's that noise?"

Ash says, "Don't tell me..." He and Lillie rushes to the fence, and see the gate is open. "Damn it... The fence is open..."

"What's wrong with that?" David asks.

"That goes to the Slumbering Weald. It is a place where a monster lives." Lillie says.

"Monster?" The girls are a little terrified. Then they go inside since they are Pokemon and they can defense themselves.

But as they get inside, they find some new Pokemon known as Skwovet, which Nate has captured, Rookidee, which East has captured, and Blipbug, which Insey has caught it.

Then the fog goes deeper as they see a shadow in front of them. "What is that?" Hop asks.

Mark says, "I don't know." But then as he shoots out Hyper Beam, the attack misses. "It misses?"

And the fog goes deeper and the others try to attack. But the fog completely makes them unable to see each other as they all pass out.

Ash and Lillie are the ones who aren't affected as they see the fainted people. Ash says, "I think we really did make them unconscious..."

"Yeah, we should bring them back to Postwick." Lillie and Ash then helps them get back to the town.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and I decide to follow the Galar Story but with a little difference. I hope you like it.**


	25. Dynamax and Professors

Dynamax and Professors

Ash and Lillie bring everyone back to the Postwick, as they finally wake up. Trenor asks, "What just happened?"

Ash sighs, "Don't worry about it, the fog must have made you dizzy, Lillie and I managed to bring all of you back."

"That was really crazy..." Hop says, "What even made the fog appear?"

"I guess you have to find out once we finish the gyms, but now that you are awake, let me show you the new Pokemon in Route 1." Lillie says as the group nod.

Once they get to the route, they see a fox Pokemon known as Nickit. Eve likes how it looks, since it is really cute, so she captures it. And Nate also captures a Wooloo for its nice fur.

Once they arrive at the Wedgehurst Town, Ash says, "This place is where the Professor's Lab is located. And the Professor...I am sure that Leon knows her well."

Leon says, "Wait, don't tell me you have her..."

Then a girl walks towards them and says, "Are you going to insult me? Leon?"

"Why does it have to be you, Sonia..." Leon mutters.

"Wait, Professor Sonia? I remembered that you were a Professor who likes to study ancient history." Eve says. "I have read your books and it is an honor to meet you."

"You are the same. Eve. I also heard that you were the one who managed to research all kinds of new Pokemon." Sonia says.

Ash says, "Sonia, how is your grandma?"

"Well, thanks to you, she has been moving to Route 2." Sonia says. "And to all of you, I am Sonia. I was an assistant of my Grandmother Professor Magnolia back in the Beobon Region along with Professor Harmony. But thanks to Ash and his friends, as well as Leon's help, I manage to pass the Professor's Test. So I kinda owe them."

"That is so cool." Dawn says.

Ash says, "What is also cool is that the thing that Professor Sonia is going to give it to you."

Sonia takes out a box and opens it, then they see the Cellphones. "Are these...Smartphones?" Flora asks.

"Yes, but they are special smartphones." Sonia says. Just then, they all float in the air and they have faces and hands.

"Wait, are they Rotom?" Elline says.

"Yep. The Rotom Phone." Lillie says. "It is handy since it not only features the Pokedex, but also anything that we can use within the Cellphone."

"Cool." Sophocles says.

After each person have one, they are looking around the lab and Hop asks, "Sonia, what are you doing now?"

"I am writing the book called the Galar History, with the materials from Ash and the sites in the region, I suppose I can check out the history."

"But isn't the region made by days ago?" David asks. "Why are there history?"

Ash says, "It is true, but before this region is created, there maybe something left in this region that has the ancient past. And I can't let it miss."

"I see." Nate says.

* * *

After looking the place, they head to Route 2, the new Pokemon they encounter is Chewtle, a Pokemon that likes to bite, but Reisa doesn't mind it as she captures the Pokemon. And then she also fishes a new Pokemon known as Arrokuda and captures it.

And then Yamper, Elline falls in love with the cute puppy, and she lets her Pikachu out and they become best friends.

"So even this place has a regional form?" Eve asks.

"Yes." Ash says. "But this Regional form is different, consider that it can evolve into different Pokemon."

Eve and Nate capture each a Zigzagoon, and they are surprised at the black and white raccoon Pokemon.

Once they arrive at Professor Magnolia's house, the old Professor greet the group and even make some tea for them.

"So Professor has a new thing to research?" Flora asks the old Professor.

"Indeed, young child. Prince Ash has asked me to research the Wishing Stars. Those Wishing Stars are composed of a curious sort of rock containing unknown power... They are one of the most precious resources we have here in the Galar Region." Magnolia shows them the stars, and they are in awe with it.

"But they won't do a thing for you in that state." Ash says. "You have to make it like this." Ash and Lillie show their wrists, and there is another band on their hands.

"What does the band do?" Luke asks.

"You'll see. Lillie, will you have the honors?" Ash asks.

"Of course, my love." Lillie says as they stand at the battlefield. Pikachu and Sylveon also stand at the side of the field and they are confused.

"What are they doing? Are they having a battle?" Minami asks.

"It could be." Kiawe says.

But much to their surprise, Ash and Lillie recall their two Pokemon into the Pokeballs. "Wait, they recall Pikachu and Sylveon into Pokeballs?" Mark asks.

"But why? They hate Pokeballs, right?" Serena asks.

To their horror, the Pokeballs grow into ten sizes larger and both Lillie and Ash yell, "Dynamax time! Pikachu/Sylveon!"

As they tosses the Pokeball, the two Pokemon become bigger, it grows into the same height as a house.

"Are they now giants?" Golly asks. "That is really spooky."

"Yeah...what is going on here?" Trenor asks.

"That is the Dynamax." Magnolia says. "The Pokémon distorts space to change its size while affecting the world around them."

"Use Max Lightning!" Ash yells as Pikachu shoots out Electricity at Sylveon, who is blasted back and then it destroys some of the trees and the field becomes Electric Terrain.

"Electric Terrain?" Elline asks.

"Max Starfall!" Lillie yells as the Pokemon shoots out the stars and then it blasts at Pikachu, also creating some mist.

"And now it is Misty Terrain?" Minami asks.

"Those are Max Moves." Magnolia says. "They possess great power that sometimes it can change the field effects of the stats. It is like Z Moves, moves with same types can turn into one move. But determines the power."

"That is so amazing..." Lana gasps.

Once the battle is over, Ash and Lillie recovers the damaged field and Ash says, "What you see is the Dynamax. And in this region, every Gym Leader will be capable of using this method."

"It will be a new era for the Pokemon Battling." Lillie says.

"Though it is already evolving a lot..." Dawn says as they nod.

"Now why don't we take a rest in my house, I can make you some curry." Sonia says as they nod.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter, and Sonia and Professor Magnolia has appeared in the story. I hope you like it.**


	26. Wild Area and Gym Challenge

Wild Area and Gym Challenge

Once they arrive at the Wedgehurst, Ash says, "Now we should take the train so that we can go to the Wild Area."

"So what is the Wild Area?" Minami asks.

"Glad you ask. It is a big place where you can find a lot of Pokemon. As well as the Dynamax Pokemon as well." Lillie says. "And it will be cool if we go check it out."

Once they get off at the Meetup Station, they see the whole field full of Pokemon. "It was just like a paradise!" Insey says.

"I agree." Oscar says. "This is so cool..."

Ash says, "Yes indeed. You see in this area, there are a total of 9 kinds of weather and with different weather, we will have different Pokemon that comes out to play."

"The weather conditions are Clear, Cloudy, Raining, Thunderstorm, Snowing, Blizzard, Sandstorm, Intense Sun and Fog. With each condition, there are different Pokemon."

"And because of Lillie, there are snow and blizzard as different weather, huh?" Eve teases.

"Whatever." Lillie says. "This is the first part of the Wild Area, it consists of 10 areas and 2 towns. This is the Meeting Spot, and then there are Rolling Fields, Dappled Grove, Axew's Eye, West and East Lake Axewell, North and South Lake Miloch, Giant's Seat and Watchover Ruins."

"Grenomy Town is located besides Watchover Ruins, it is also served as a space town because it has a passage that connects to Space. And there is a Generact Town located besides Lake Miloch, since it uses the water there to produce electricity for the town to use."

"I see. How about the Northern part?" Leon asks.

"Good to ask. There is Motostoke Riverbank, Bridge Field, Stony Wilderness, Giant's Mirror, Giant's Cap, Dusty Bowl, Lake of Outrage and then the Hammerlocke Hills. There is Dustill Town located near Dusty Bowl, and then Bermingsteel Town located between the Hammerlocke Hills and Lake of Outrage." Lillie says.

"I see. I can't wait to try out everything." Hop says.

After taking them on a stroll, even though they haven't seen any new Pokemon, but they eventually train and try out the Dynamax Pokemon. Then all the Pokemon they have trained are evolving.

"So this is Rillaboom..." Flora says. "It sure knows how to drum."

Oscar says, "I totally agree with you."

Then Helen's Scorbunny also evolves into the final form Cinderace, Helen says, "I really like to have some soccer with the Pokemon."

Mark says, "It does seem fun."

Reisa's Sobble evolves into a Pokemon known as Inteleon, and Reisa says, "Inteleon looks really cool. It can be my spy as well."

"I agree." Tox says. "The spy Pokemon is great."

Insey's Blipbug also evolves into Orbeetle in the end, Insey says, "The head of it looks like a Ledyba...I wonder if brother did this on purpose."

Daniel says, "Who knows? But with that big head I think it is really smart."

East's Rookidee also evolves into the final form called Corviknight, and David says, "This Pokemon sure looks like an armored crow."

"Yeah." East says, "It sure looks cool."

Nate's Skwovet and Wooloo also evolve into the final forms known as Greedent and Dubwool. But Nate is in a headache as he has to stop Greedent from finding berries to eat and Dubwool's fur is really bouncy.

Eve's Nickit also evolves into a Thievul, and Eve really like it since she really likes to watch the famous TV show. "Maybe I can use it to steal some of your clothes, Flora."

"You wouldn't dare..." Flora gasps.

But at night, when Linoone starts to evolve, this causes everyone to be confused. "I thought that Linoone can't evolve..." Jullie says.

"But here it is." Ash says. "Meet Obstagoon."

After having this Pokemon, Nate and Eve really like how it shows its obstruction to everyone. But then they recall them quick.

Reisa's Chewtle also evolves into a Dreadnaw, and Luke says, "It looks really tough."

"I know." Reisa says, "And it sure has a giant jaw."

Elline's Yamper evolves into a Pokemon known as Boltund, and then Elline says, "I really like Yamper a lot, but Boltund is really cool."

Ash says, "Now everyone has finished training, we should show you around the Motostoke."

Once they arrive at the city, they are amazed at all kinds of store besides the city and the giant stadium. "Is that the Gym?" Hop gasps.

"Yeah." Lillie says. "We made it so that everyone can watch the battles in person on the seats, there are a total of 19 stadiums for this. 18 for gyms and one for the League."

"I see." Trenor says.

Just then, Chairman Rose comes along with Oleana and Relena. Rose says, "Ah, Ash, Lillie. I see that you and your friends finally arrive."

"Hello, Rose. And hello to you as well. Oleana, Relena." Ash says.

"You too, guys. It has been a while." Relena says.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Lillie asks.

"We are checking out the stadiums, and also the environment in the region. And true to say that I kinda like it." Rose says with a smile.

"I know. I should have you meet Leon, he will be our Champion for this region." Ash introduces him to Rose as the two people shake hands.

"So what do you have in mind?" Relena asks. "You know, about the Gym Challenge."

"Simple, before we can start the challenge, challengers have to get an endorsement from important figures, once they have the endorsement, we can go here for the Opening ceremony, and all 18 gym leaders will come and say hi to everyone."

"That sounds cool. It sure is different from before." Golly says.

"Yeah, but the problem now is to choose the Gym Leader, in fact, we haven't choose any of them yet." Ash says.

"Don't worry, I know you can find them soon." Rose says to Ash as he thanks him. "But first, I will like you to stay at the Budew Drop Inn for some rest." Ash says.

The others are excited since they know the Budew Drop Inn are the luxurious hotel brands in the world, and they are very comfortable. So they go there and check in their rooms, thus ending the day.

* * *

**Now that Ash and his friends have seen the Wild Area and train some Pokemon, I can say that the gym leader finding and the traveling is about to begin.**


	27. Start of the Quest

Start of the Quest

After the day in the inn, everyone is now awake and then they are at Route 3. On the way they can see some flower like Pokemon floating by. "Are they new Pokemon as well?" Flora asks.

"Those are Gossefleurs, they are nice Pokemon." Ash says as Flora captures one. Serena asks, "What is that over there?" She points at a factory and Ash says, "Oh, that factory process the energy from the minerals in the Galar Mine, a place where we are going to go next. And the energy also provides the Galar Region."

"So it is like a Power Plant I see..." Elline says.

Then they see a Bug like Pokemon and Insey asks, "Brother, is this a new Pokemon as well?"

"That is Sizzlipede." Ash says, "It is also a Fire Type as it can generate heat inside its body as well."

Then Insey's Blipbug evolves after battling some wild Pokemon in the area, and Insey asks, "Is this his Cocoon? It looks kinda weird to me..."

"Well, this Pokemon is called Dottler. It gains the Psychic Type after evolution. And its shell is able to sense energy." Ash says.

Daniel says, "I should have captured this Pokemon as well."

"Yeah." Lillie says. And then they also see some Rocks and Ash says, "And for those Pokemon, they are called Rolycoly. They are Pokemon that helps with the energy."

"And see the wheels on its body? It can use it to race around like unicycles." Lillie says.

"And it seems to be my type of Pokemon." Luke says as he goes capture the Pokemon.

After passing the Galar Mine, they are in awe to see a lot of jewels and the stuff inside. And then they are now at Route 4, where they can see a lot of yellow grass.

"That town in front of us, I suppose is where the first gym is?" Hop asks.

"You are correct. But in this route, there are some new Pokemon as well." Ash says as they hear a familiar cry, and then a cat with the giant beard just run pass them.

"I recognized that voice...it belongs to Meowth." Eve says.

"But that is far from a Meowth we know." Nate says.

"That is the Galarian Meowth. Well, you know, bringing Meowth here is not easy, and because of it its body turns into irons. It is now a Pure Steel Type."

"A Steel Type Meowth...now I am starting to wonder which Meowth is raised correctly?" David says as he captures the Pokemon.

Dawn asks, "And is it my imagination? Or is that a cream floating in the air?"

Lillie says, "That is Milcery, a Fairy Type Pokemon that according to Ash, has 63 kinds of Evolution."

"63 evolutions?" Minami asks. "Are you serious, brother?"

"Well I am. Since there are 9 sweets and 7 flavors to let it evolve." Ash says as Minami captures it. Then they all arrive at the Turffield.

"So what is special about this place?" Mallow asks. "And I could see that stadium is the gym right?"

"But isn't it a kinda big?" Serena asks.

"The Big Gym can hold a lot of people to watch. And if you see the logo there, you can tell that it is a Grass Type Gym." Lillie says. "As for the specialty of this place, I can say is that there is a giant geoglyph over there at the mountain."

As they go there, they are watching the picture and Tox asks, "What is that? Is it connected to the Dynamax?"

Ash says, "Since this region needs some history, so I'll tell you about it. A long time ago...a great black storm covered the Galar region. Giant Pokémon ran rampant... But what was that black storm they called "the Darkest Day"? What connection does it have to Dynamax? It seems like there are some mysteries behind it."

Reisa says, "You two both know it since you created this region, so why don't you tell us about it?"

"And where is the fun if I told you that?" Ash says. "But let me show you the stadium in the Turffield."

As they all enter the stadium, they can see how big it is and Ash says, "The reason it is big is because of the Dynamax, since the Gym leaders are going to use it in battle. And before the gym battle, we actually have Gym Missions."

As they go into the mission field, they can see a lot of Wooloo. "Wooloo? But isn't this a Grass Gym?" Nate asks.

"Well, in order to complete the Mission, you have to do this." Ash says as the others can see that he and Lillie are wearing special outfits, they are green and white with the logo on it. "Where do those clothes from?"

"Thanks to the DENSOKU Company, we are able to create the Gym Uniforms for each type and they will be used in the Galar Region. As you can see, this is the Grass Type Uniform and it is quite comfortable." Ash says.

"I see. It also looks so good." Flora says.

"Yeah, now let me show you how it works." Ash says as he run towards the Wooloo, then the Wooloo start to roll away from him, as Ash is trying to make the twenty Wooloo into a mat.

"This is the first one and it is already very hard." Mark says.

"Well, it is quite creative." Sonia says as Leon agrees.

"And with the Yamper on the field, it will also block you from getting there as well." Ash says after he comes back. "And after the battle ends, we will go to the stadium."

As they go to the battlefield, they can see how big it is as they are in the middle of the stadium. "Now the problem is how to choose the Gym Leader..."

Flora says, "How about each of us choose a Gym Leader? That way it will be easier."

"Great idea. And since we are all Pokemon, I suppose that you guys can help us find the Gym Leaders for the gyms." Then they all split, and Lillie also splits herself as well to find the Ice Type. "Now that is done, I suppose we should head to the second city, Hulbury for now."

"Yeah. Let's go there and see what's there." Lillie says as they leave the stadium and change back their clothes.

* * *

**Well, I decide to reveal the Gym Leaders once they travel through every single cities and learning the Gym Missions. I hope you like it.**


End file.
